A King's Revenge
by Lthien
Summary: "T-this cannot be happening... This cannot be happening..." Arthur mumbles incoherently to himself; begging to God the words were not true…Merlin could never die. He just can't. It's unthinkable…" Arthur burns with rage as Morgana turns the blade on Merlin. The king and his knights set out to end her terror and avenge their loyal friend. Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin :]
1. The Unthinkable

Arthur's breath is ragged as he staggers over to the crippled bloody figure on the ground.

"Merlin," he slurs out brokenly as he falls heavily to his knees. He gingerly reaches out and pulls the man-servant into his arms; ignoring the blood that coats over his chain-mail. Arthur could not deal with that now. No…not now… It does not matter to the king; Merlin was here, in his arms… Arthur pulls off his gloves and with a shaking hand turns Merlin's marred face to his.

With trembling lips he gasps "No…" The normally piercing blue eyes are glazed over and are unnaturally dilated. Arthur quickly closes his friend's eyes and turns his face away, not daring to look again.

_These aren't Merlin's eyes; these are the eyes of a dead man._ _Merlin is…dead._

_**Dead.**_ The last word replays over and over again in his mind making him gag violently. Those words should never form a sentence…

_Why…Why Merlin?_

Chainmail clangs slightly as he buckles over the unmoving man checking for a pulse despite the truth he held tightly in his arms. He had to make sure, he _had_ to.

Arthur lets out a heart wrenching cry as he finds nothing. Merlin _is_ dead. Tears flow freely as Arthur grasps the nape of Merlin's neck whimpering incoherent apologies to his dead friend. He could not find the words…What words could be said? He had failed him…

The king shakes fiercely as he lets his head crash into Merlin's; tears fall onto his ashen friend's face.

_No, no, no, no, NO… _

"Come back, Merlin..." His voice breaks as he puts his hand on his friend's pale cheek. Merlin's head rolls back leaving Arthur's hand frozen in place. The King's eyes widen as he gapes at the servant's ghastly face and at the blood that coats his hand. Arthur can't take his eyes off the crimson…It belonged to Merlin.

_Why isn't it __**in **__Merlin? Oh, he's dead. _His mind is crumbling…His other half is dead.

Arthur slowly turns his head back to Merlin's pallid face and gazes at his lips…Never again would he see his smile; a smile so bright and innocent. With one smile the man could bring light to the darkness that clouded his life…Could he live without his smile? With a shaking hand he brushes his forefinger over his friend's chalky lips.

"Hey, smile," The King whispers half smiling at his friend, gently tapping his bottom lip with his finger. "Smile?" he pleads with a broken laugh, tears plummeting onto the rigid lips.

The King breaks down sobbing, clutching Merlin's head to his neck.

"Smile dammit!" He cries desperately over the boy's shoulder clutching the limp body tightly to his. His body shakes terribly as he strokes the raven locks that stick to his neck with blood and sweat.

"Sire," calls an anxious voice behind the broken man, obviously alarmed by the scream he gave.

The king continues to stroke the raven locks and slightly rocks back and forth ignoring the crowd of knights that formed behind him.

"Merlin…?" A voice gasps as the servant's feet are seen sticking out floppily under the King's scarlet cape. Arthur looks up through tear filled eyes to see Sir Leon's face twisted with grief.

"NO!" Sir Gwaine shrieks pushing himself through the other knights and impulsively flings himself to the ground scrambling to where the king clung to the boy's body. The King sways dangerously as Gwaine almost pushes him out of the way.

"Oh my G-God…" Gwaine gasps his hands hovering over Merlin's broken and bloody body unsure of what to do. The brunette knight indecisively crumbles over the boy's body sobbing, letting his wavy locks cover Merlin's pale face.

"Merlin," Sir Lancelot gasps half sobbing as he puts his hands over his head and paces the forest floor, staring up at the heavens.

_How are we going break this to Gwen?_ _Was his magic not strong enough…?_ He gives a nervous glance to Sir Elyan who had his head bowed in thought; a few tears streaming down his face. He was probably thinking the same as he was; the first part that is… "Oh, Merlin," Lancelot sobs into his arm.

"Sire…" questions Leon who sends a vexed look to Merlin's lifeless form. "Can you please explain what happened?" He tears his eyes away from the servant to stare at the back of the King. He gulps, desperately trying to hold back tears as Gwaine let out a broken cry. He was not willing to cry in front of his King who looked as if he'd collapse at any moment yet he had not the heart to tear Sir Gwaine from Merlin…

Arthur is still kneeling on the ground in front of Merlin; his face equally as gruesome as the dead servant's. He ignores the question and continued to study Merlin's face that is now covered by a sobbing Gwaine.

"Sire…?" Percival tenderly squeezes the King's stiff shoulder. A few more tears flow down Arthur's stationary face and the gigantic knight gives a concerned glance towards Gwaine (Merlin) and then to Leon.

"…organa…" The King incoherently whispers.

"Sire?" Percival inquires straining to hear what he was trying to say.

"_Morgana_," Arthur half hissed in a voice that made Percival flinch and drop his hand from his shoulder.

Arthur's eyes harden as he sees Gwaine holding Merlin in his arms much like he was before. Gwaine smoothes a few sweaty locks that stuck to his friend's forehead and rocks slightly biting his lip trying hard not to break down again.

"She will pay." Gwaine spits looking up to meet Arthur's stare; his brown eyes glistening with hatred and undeniable fury.

"She will _die_." The King spat through clenched teeth. Fire burned in both their eyes as they both stared at Merlin's pallid face.

The knights all look at each other with the same spark in their eyes. Merlin's death would not go un-avenged.


	2. Tooth for a Tooth

"Sire, we have to leave…" Sir Leon murmurs as he kneels next to Arthur on the forest floor. The King's face was twisted with hatred and grief making Leon glance worriedly at Percival whose eye brows furrowed deeply in thought. The knight gulped and continued on, "We have to…" he broke off stealing a glance in Merlin's direction, "… bury the body." Percival brought his calloused hand to his face and chokes back a sob. Gwaine glares at the curly haired knight and puts his body between Merlin and him. Leon gives the protective knight a sympathetic look but his attention falters when he feels someone lean on him.

"No," the king says in a raspy voice. "We…Can't," he grasps onto Leon's arm looking him in the eyes. "We can't leave him here." Despite the tears his voice rang with authority but the blonde leaned heavily on Leon's arm for support.

The curly haired knight slightly smiled at his King and grasped onto his shaking hand. "Of course, sire."

"We can't just leave him on the ground either…" Sir Lancelot interrupts with a dejected tone. The handsome knight's face was twisted in agony and his eyes were bloodshot. "Merlin deserves better." His hands shook violently as he leaned heavily on a tree gawking at merlin's lifeless form. Sir Elyan was on the floor next to Lancelot; his arms were wrapped around his knees and his shoulders trembled.

"Yes," Leon whispers and points his free hand towards Sir Percival. "Perce, put Merlin on my horse, okay?"

"No," the blonde King half screeches making the knights all look worriedly in his direction. "He will ride with me." He says to Percival as he stands up unsteadily; Leon held out his arms in case he fell. Percival nods and goes over to the man-servant but is blocked by the man-shield.

"Don't touch him!" Gwaine begs, spreading his arms wide trying to block the massive knight.

"Gwai-" Before Percival could finish the statement the shaggy haired knight clasped onto Merlin, holding him tightly to his chest. The muscular man kneels down and tries to pry the knight away from the body, ultimately pinning the man's arms behind his back.

"Gwaine," the burly knight whispers trying to assure the thrashing man in his arms, "I won't," he hesitated trying to find the right word, "…harm him." Gwaine shot Arthur a hesitant look before letting the powerful man pull him to his feet.

The men all watch as Percival gently picks up Merlin's head lifting the boy, bridal style, off the ground. Merlin's head dangled loosely off the knight's massive arm and Arthur walked over to steady it.

"It's going to be alright, Merlin." He assures as he ruffles the servant's sweaty hair. He tears his eyes away and directs his attention to his knights. "Ready the horses. We leave, now."

The knights scramble back to their horses while Sir Percival walked slowly over the King's horse with dread in his heart.

_He's so small…_ A tear flowed down the knight's face as he steadies Merlin onto the horse. He gently lays a hand on the boy's head and closes his eyes tightly and begins to shake with grief.

"Percival," a quiet voice calls making the knight drop his hand; he turns to see Arthur standing behind him. "Perce, ready your horse." The King gently places his hand on his shoulder. The knight slowly nods his head and walks away; he prays to God that his tears weren't seen.

The blonde King stares at Percival's hunched shoulders as he walks away. He had never seen the powerful man look so…small.

"Sire," a soft voice said directly behind Arthur.

"Yes, Sir Leon?" He turns around to see his knight awkwardly clutching a map.

"Might I ask where we are headed?"

"We won't need that," he whispers as he pats Merlin's head. "I know where I must go." The King abruptly turns towards Leon who stares questioningly at him. "It's time we paid a visit to my sister." His eyes glistening with a hatred Sir Leon had never seen before.

"To the north then," Leon stated dejectedly as the king straddled his horse. Arthur nodded stiffly and trotted off toward the waiting knights.

The Blondestared down at his friend who was draped over his horse.

_An eye for an eye; a tooth for a tooth, Morgana. _His body shook with a desire he'd never felt before. He wanted to run his blade through Merlin's murderer and make her feel the agony he had felt. He'd watch her face cripple in despair…

_Her blood will soak the ground. _


	3. Wicked Intent

Morgana grinned triumphantly into the crystal she held in her left hand. Arthur's grim face glowed back at her. She leaned back happily in her throne as Arthur's bloodshot eyes stared ahead into the distance completely unaware of her gaze.

"What's wrong, Arthur? Did I steal your toy?" She sneers into the crystal. A wicked smile graces her scarlet lips as the crystal shows the dead servant draped like a ragdoll over the King's horse. "Oh?" Her smile grows and she starts to laugh hysterically. "Why, aren't you full of surprises Merlin?" She giggles maliciously into the crystal. "I figured they had buried you already…I guess the maggots will have to wait." Her green eyes sparkle with hatred as she stares at the dead servant swaying slightly with each step the horse took.

"What _baggage_ you are…" She tauntingly scrunches her face up and fakes a whimper. "The ever loyal servant..." She puts her hand up to her heart and strikes a dramatic pose, "_dead_." She bursts out laughing almost dropping the crystal.

How she loved the scene the crystal had showed her a couple of hours before. Sir Gwaine sobbing over the boy's body; it was almost as entertaining as Arthur's reaction.

She starts to laugh hysterically again as she remembers watching Arthur have a complete mental breakdown in front of the corpse. God, she wishes she could see that again; his face was priceless!

"Sister," calls a sweet voice from the doorway causing Morgana to stop laughing down into the crystal. Her sadistic mood immediately changes into joy.

"Sister!" she coos running happily over to the woman and embracing her tightly. The blonde hugs her back even tighter.

"I have done what you asked of me," she whispers into Morgana's right ear.

"The crystal has shown me," she smiles mischievously into the blonde's shoulder clutching the crystal tighter in her hand. "This was too much fun! I wish to see his face in more pain, sister!" Morgana's eyes sparkle with desire at the thought of the blonde King's agonized facial expression.

The blonde smiles lovingly at her and tucks a lock of dark wavy hair back into place. "I might have just the thing." Morgause's eyes light up as she brings her lips back to Morgana's ear. Morgana's wicked smile returns as she listens.

"Can we?" Morgana almost shrieks with pleasure. "Is that even possible? He's already dead." Morgana gives her sister a disappointed look.

The blonde's smile widens and she puts her hands on her sister's shoulders. Her dark brown eyes glistened darkly. "Yes, but it won't be easy. A life must be given in his stead."

"A life for a life?" Morgana stares questioningly at her ally, her green eyes sparkling with hellish intent.

"Yes."

"How can we accomplish this? Arthur will never leave his side; even in death." She spat through clenched teeth.

"Don't worry about that," the blonde says pulling her into a hug, "leave the rest to me."

With that being said Morgause took ten of their best warriors and left the rundown castle in pursuit of Arthur and his men.

Morgana watched her sister leave from the tower. These last few days were proving to be quite entertaining…


	4. Unguarded

"Alright, we'll set up camp here," Arthur breathes setting down his bag on the valley's dirt floor. The knights look dejectedly at their King and nod their heads in unison.

The only sounds heard in the camp are the occasional shuffling of boots and horses neighing nervously as they felt the men's dark atmosphere. The trip there was long and quiet; no one knew what to say or what had to be said…It would be a few more days in silence before reaching Morgana's castle.

The King's horse neighs impatiently as Arthur gently lifts Merlin's body off its back. The servant's face glows eerily in the moonlight and his body shrinks immensely against the King's broad chest.

"I'm going to get firewood," Sir Gwaine grumbles under his breath, throwing his bag down in the dirt. He tries desperately not to look in the King's direction in fear of seeing his friend's lifeless body. Sir Percival glances worriedly at him as he stalks off into the dark with his head low.

"I'll go with him," Sir Elyan sighs placing his own bag down. He looks up at the blonde whose eyes stare worriedly at the scruffy knight as he walks away. He looks up and stiffly nods at the knight giving his approval. A cool breeze rushes through the camp and the King instinctively winds his arm tighter around the servant bringing his limp head to his neck, shielding him from the wind. The king's cape wrapped around the body like a cocoon; Sir Lancelot couldn't help but think that the King held Merlin like a baby.

_I wonder if he'd do the same if he knew Merlin had magic…_He pushes the thought from his mind as his horse nudges the distracted knight impatiently with his wet nose.

"Yeah, yeah...I hear you," he whispers to his stead patting its head and continued to unpack.

Arthur looks down at the servant's pale face and whispers, "''m so sorry Merlin. If I'd gotten there sooner I...I could've saved you." His already puffy eyes well up with tears and he fights desperately trying not to cry as he leans the boy against his duffle bag. He places his beloved friend's arms in a more comfortable position and unsnaps his scarlet cape gently laying it over him, making the boy seem like he was only sleeping. The King clears his throat and wipes his eyes roughly, as Sir Leon walks up to him.

"Sire, I think we should bury him." He glances over to Merlin. "He's….He's dead, Arthur. There isn't anything we can do for him except to bury him." The knight's eyes welled with tears at the King's broken expression. "I have great respect for the boy; I only want to honor him…"

"I can't leave him out here," Arthur murmurs brokenly. The tears sting his eyes and he lowers his head to look at the floor. "Gaius deserves to say goodbye; he was like a father to Merlin after all." He looks up at Leon hoping he would buy the excuse. He's shocked to see tears flowing down the knight's face. Had he ever seen him cry before?

The knight places his hands on the blonde's shoulders and stares at him through tear filled eyes. "I want to say yes…I really do. Arthur, his body won't last long." Tears stream down Arthur's face as he comes to terms with reality.

_He's right. It's been a few days already…Oh Merlin._

The blonde King stumbles almost falling over as he sobs curling in on himself; Leon steadies him and opens his mouth to say something as he hears a loud crash come from behind him. The two men turn to see Sir Gwaine staring at them, all color drained from his face and wood lying all over the ground. When did he return?

"Gwaine… Try to understand, he needs to be put to rest." Leon was the first to say something and stepped closer to the unusually quiet man.

"You…You want to leave him here?!" Gwaine shouts making the curly-haired man slightly back away. Sir Lancelot sighs deeply and rushes over to grab Gwaine before he did anything too stupid.

"Calm down!" Lancelot hisses into the man's ear as he wraps his arms around him trying to keep him from jumping Sir Leon.

"-And you!" Gwaine spits at Arthur. "You're going to betray him?!" The blonde lowers his gaze and turns away from the thrashing man.

Lancelot struggles to keep hold of him before he's pushed to the ground. "Don't think you're the only one who cares!" He screams before tackling Gwaine's legs making the man crash to the ground. The other four knights stare at the man, horrified. The usually noble and calm knight pins the shocked man to the ground and takes a swing hitting him square in the jaw. "He's my friend too!" He cries, tears falling on Gwaine's face. The knights all crowd around the two men not knowing what to do; Percival indecisively pulls the crying knight off the, now bleeding, man. Lancelot's feet kick awkwardly in the air as the massive man is a few feet taller than him. The knight continues to sob uncontrollably into Percival's arm making Gwaine unable to retaliate; he'd never seen the man so broken. He wipes the blood off his mouth and stubbornly picks up a few pieces of wood off the ground before stomping over to start a fire. Percival stands holding Lancelot for a few minutes; occasionally whispering reassuring words into his ear before he stops crying and goes limp in his arms. The other knights stare at the two unable to grasp what had happened. Arthur shakes his head slightly and closes his eyes. Merlin would be shocked if he could see the way they were now.

_We're broken Merlin, we're lost without you…I'm lost without you. _The king sighs deeply before turning to go check on the servant. His face pales as he looks towards his bag; Merlin is gone.

"KNIGHTS!" He screams desperately as he unsheathes his sword.


	5. Something Precious

Morgause was shocked at how easy finding the King was. She had been, easily, tracking them for a day and a half now. They had been extremely careless about their movements; they had led her directly to them. She and her men were now watching two of the King's knights wrestle on the floor as the other knights looked desperate not knowing what to do.

_These are the renowned Camelot Knights? Morgana will love to hear about this… _She grins, highly amused.

Morgause's men shift impatiently in the dark unsure of their reason to be so close and not attack. There were only seven men and one appeared dead, or asleep. They could easily take them down. Why wait? They eagerly glance over at the blonde awaiting her approval. She glares back at them daring them to make any movements without her call.

"Wait, patience is a virtue." She whispers stiffly. Her smile returns as she sees one of the knights punch the other in the face.

_That had to hurt._ Her eyes shift from the scene to the servant leaning heavily against a rather large bag.

_This is too easy, Arthur Pendragon. I fear you're losing your touch._ She glares at the blonde King's back, a wicked smile growing on her lips.

She looks up to see one of the knights, the one whose mouth was now bleeding, angrily pick up wood off the ground and start to make a fire a few feet from the other men. She sinks lower towards the earth and stares anxiously at the group to see if they would turn around in her direction; they are all too wrapped up in the fight from before and look around like lost sheep.

After a few moments in silence she sighs deeply before turning towards the servant again.

The blonde nods her head to the anxious men to follow her lead. She crawls, making very cautious movements, over to the servant sending the occasional "shh" to her rowdy men. Her chainmail clangs lightly with each step making her slightly bite her lip. With all the noise the King's men were making it was rather easy to sneak over to where to boy was, even with her men tripping behind her creating their own noise. The blonde slowly grabs Merlin by his shirt, gently pulling him away from the growing fire's warmth. His body sprawls unnaturally in the dirt as Morgause looks worriedly in the blonde King's direction.

_Good, they haven't noticed…What a pity. _A slight frown graces her lips; she was kind of looking forward to a good fight. From the looks her men gave her, so were they.

She smiles amusedly as she pushes the servant's body towards one of her men informing him he was in charge of carrying the boy. He looks up at her half disgusted before he sees her spiteful smile and reluctantly obeys. They easily make it back to their horses before hearing King Arthur scream bloody murder.

Morgause openly laughs in the King's direction. "If something is so precious to you why keep it unguarded?" She bellows over her shoulder as her black stead gallops swiftly away into the night. Her men follow her closely, forming a "v" formation. To her right, Merlin's keeper sneers at his lady's words. Though he couldn't see her expression it was sure to be pleasure…He glances back making sure the servant stayed put as he spurs his horse to go faster.

"I'm coming sister," Morgause whispers into the night air, her brown eyes glistening in the moonlight as the wind blows through her long curly blonde hair.

Morgana dreamily walks out onto the tower's balcony and grasps onto the rails tightly. Her deep scarlet dress trails behind her and makes her porcelain skin appear to glow in the moonlight. Her dark brunette hair blows in the wind wildly as she looks out into the distance in a daze. She closes her eyes as a voice carries on the wind. "Yes, sister," she breathes and opens her eyes which blaze a brilliant gold.

'Prepare for the ritual,' the voice calls on the wind making Morgana's eyes glow brighter almost turning completely white. The brunette smiles evilly into the wind as her eyes return to their pale green.

"Of course," she giggles in response to the chilling breeze.

Morgause smiles at herself as she spurs her horse to go faster, ignoring the animal's protests.

"_**Now come, Arthur Pendragon**__."_ The two witches whisper in unison.


	6. Dark of the Night

Dread quickly swept over the King as he hears a shrill laugh in the far off darkness. He could never forget that laugh for he'd heard it before…Morgause. He gulps breathlessly as his alarmed knights take notice of Merlin's disappearance. His first reaction is sheer panic; the blonde couldn't help but feel trapped by the darkness that surrounded him. His restless demeanor only gets worse with the rage that starts to bubble within him fueling only one thought: Merlin was taken away from him, _again_.

He curses loudly and jumps onto his horse speeding off into the darkness, leaving his knights gaping at him in confusion in worry.

Sir Lancelot quickly follows the King's lead and jumps onto his own horse, spurring the poor animal into submission. The other four knights watch worriedly as Lancelot bolts after the King. They are highly pleased as the knight grabs a torch before darting into the blackness; something they wish Arthur had thought of…

* * *

The King had never felt so useless, he could practically see Morgana's victorious smile as he bolted after her ally in the dark of the night. He had no idea where he was going and he hadn't thought of bringing a light.

The blonde's horse grunts severely and tries to slow down before Arthur digs his spur into the horse's side making the horse reluctantly obey but not without squealing its displeasure at the frantic man.

"Merlin…!" The man screeches into the cold air, his breath creating steam. He knew that screaming for the servant was useless, his friend was dead; he couldn't answer even if he wanted to. He, however, saw no other way to voice his frustration. Morgause was long gone, he knew that and tears stung his eyes as the cold wind struck his chilled face.

* * *

"Sire…!" Sir Lancelot screams into the dark, his horse spins aimlessly as the man desperately flings the torch around in his hand. He was utterly alone in the dark, there were no sounds to be heard and the torch flickered wearily. The darkness that surrounds him seems endless and smothering. "Damn!" the knight hisses and spurs his horse, taking off into the unknown.

* * *

"Bloody hell, how'd the bitch get so close?!" Gwaine gasps out in one jumbled mouthful. He grabs a fist full of brunette hair and paces the ground nervously waiting for an answer none of the other three knights had.

"I'm sure they're fine, Gwaine," Percival murmurs over his shoulder as he looks outward into the direction the men had dashed off to about an hour or two ago. His eyebrows knit together almost as if he doubted his own words…

"Percival is probably right; Lancelot went with him..." Elyan says while bending over picking up more wood for the dying fire.

"The man bolted off to, God knows where, before we could even process what had happened!" Gwaine half screams back at him.

"There isn't anything we can do, relax!" Sir Leon spat at him as he nervously paced the ground, his boots creating dust clouds around his feet. He didn't like the fact that Arthur had left the campsite and the fact that the knight could barely keep up with him… Lancelot was one of Camelot's best, if he couldn't find the King he doubted anyone else could. The thought alone was the only thing stopping him from dashing after them himself…

"That's not good enough!" Gwaine shouts frantically at Leon, the veins in his neck slightly protruding making him look like he could kill at any moment.

"Shut up and sit down!" bellows Sir Percival, who had enough with the man's attitude. Both Gwaine _and_ Leon obey; sitting with their legs crossed looking up, in shock, at him from the ground. The bulky knight wasn't one to mess with when he was angry.

"Good," the massive man sighs crossing his arms across his chest, highly pleased. "Now, Gwaine, you've been behaving like a spoiled child! I can't help but think that maybe Lance's punch earlier had some justice in it; not that I'm saying I approve…" The burly man's eyes furrow closer together. Gwaine looks up at the knight like a disobedient child and puckers his lips at the knight's words.

"Gwaine," the knight sighs looking down at the stubborn man or kid as it were. "There isn't anything we can do for them right now; look!" He exclaims pointing a long finger into the dark. "The sun won't rise for another three or four hours. The two idiots are undoubtedly lost." Leon opens his mouth to object as Percival had just referred to the king as an _idiot_. Percival raises an eyebrow as he sees the knight's mouth agape all but knowing the man's protest. The curly haired knight closes his mouth and hangs his head down in defeat.

Sir Elyan, who was picking up more firewood, chuckles slightly at the scene, Percival looked as if he were punishing children. His smile fades as his heart feels heavy; his life had changed so much in only a few days… He turns to stare into the direction the King and knight had bolted. Percival was right of course but he wanted nothing more than to do what Lancelot had done…He clutches the wood closer to his chest and sighs deeply.

_Come back soon, guys._

* * *

"Sire!" Sir Lancelot's screeches in relief as he stumbles across the King's horse; his relief soon turns to dread as the king isn't on the horse. "Sire?!" He hisses into the bone chilling air as he stumbles off his horse.

"What?!" screeches a displeased voice from behind the knight's horse.

"Sire-" The knight spins around almost slicing the blonde's head off with his claymore and almost drops the torch.

"Whoa!" The King ducks, cursing loudly as he barely avoids the blade. Lancelot's bright smile beams at him as he comes closer into the torches glow; he scowls at the knight making sure he saw his displeasure.

"Arthur!" The knight yells happily, spreading his arms out in relief.

Definitely not the reaction the blonde was looking for. The knight looked awfully giddy for someone who had almost decapitated his king.

"God, Lancelot, the five Kingdoms can hear your bloody hollering!" The king hisses at him as he walks more into the torches light. Lancelot couldn't help but notice the man's ghastly appearance; his hair stuck up in random places with sweat and his breathing was labored from running.

"Be careful with that," the blonde gasps pointing towards the knight's sword. "It's not a toy," he says sternly as he turns his attention to his horse who was breathing equally as heavily after going on the King's little adventure.

"Sorry sire…" The knight breathes bowing his head low but immediately springs back up, "did you find anything?!" he half screeches making the blonde slightly flinch before sadness floods his features.

"No," the blonde man murmurs looking down at the ground; "it was Morgause, I'm sure of it. One does not forget her laughter…" He murmurs at himself.

"The blonde woman," Lancelot inquires nodding his head with worry. "What do we do, sire?"

"The only thing we can do," the blonde stares at Lancelot, his face filling with confidence. "If they want a fight they sure as hell can have one."

"What of Merlin?"

"We're getting him back; he's going home with us if we have to slaughter half of Morgana's men."

"Yes sir!" He smiles widely at the blonde's back as he walks away into the dark until even his shape can't be seen. "Uh, sire?"

"What," the blonde sighs slightly annoyed.

"Light," He smirks pointing towards the torch he held.

Arthur impatiently walks back to the knight a frown forming on his face. When had Lancelot taken lessons from Merlin to be a smart ass?

"Gimme the damn light," he says flushing slightly as the knight chuckles at him.

"Yes sir," Lancelot grins devilishly making the King's frown deepen.


	7. A Man Worth Your Tears

**Before I begin the chapter I want to thank you for reading my story and thank everyone who has reviewed my story. Yes, this is a very dark read however, I hope you enjoy the parts I put in trying to add a dash of humor. I never meant for the story to get as dark as it has…Then again, if you kill off Merlin it's bound be dark! Please review I really enjoy the feedback and it makes me want to publish faster. :] Thanks again! ~Lthien **

**P.S. Next Chapter we learn more of Merlin!**

"We need to get back to camp, we have a long journey ahead of us," Arthur says as he grasps onto his horse's reigns pulling the animal closer to him. The animal snorts unhappily as smoke from the torch burns its eyes. The blonde turns towards the knight and smiles warmly at him. "We'll get him back, Lancelot, dry your tears."

The knight roughly rubs his eyes and turns his head away not realizing he was crying. "It's…It's the smoke, my lord."

"Of course it is," the blonde laughs bitterly as he tugs his horse's reigns starting off into the dark. The knight sniffs loudly and jogs to catch up with the King, pulling his horse behind him. They walk side-by-side in silence for about thirty minutes before the King murmurs:

"You know…I once told Merlin "no man is worth your tears."" Lancelot turns his head and looks the man in the eyes; the blonde's eyes glisten with tears unashamed. The King's lips pucker slightly into a grimace as if he were fighting with himself and sucks in a deep breath. "I know now how wrong I was," he laughs brokenly as he looks up towards the starless sky. Lancelot only continues to observe the King not knowing what to say and stares ahead into the dark, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Merlin was the most compassionate man I have ever met." The handsome man finally whispers smiling at Arthur through tear filled eyes. "Did you know that sometimes he would visit the lower town to tell the children tales of adventure? I would sometimes listen, he was quite good… They were always about you, my lord." Lancelot steals a glance in the blonde's direction and sees the man's eyebrows knit together in the glow of the torch. The knight smiles at the memory as he continues, "'Arthur the Brave', 'Arthur the Courageous,' always something different yet always the same." Lancelot stops walking and turns toward his King putting his free hand on his shoulder. "He thought the world of you, Arthur. I know, for a fact, he wouldn't want you to blame yourself for his passing." He gently squeezes the man's shoulder before dropping his hand and starts walking again, leaving the blonde to his thoughts.

"Lancelot," the blonde chokes out finally looking at the knight's back fall into shadow.

"Yes, sire?" The knight murmurs as he continues to walk ahead of the King, hiding his tears in the dark.

"Thank you."

"For what, sire?" His eyebrows knit together in confusion as he faces the King.

"For being my friend and for being Merlin's friend," the blonde smiles brilliantly at him as tears roll down his already tear stained face. He quickly wipes them away before straddling his horse. "Now, we have witches to burn, yes?" He winks at the knight making him laugh slightly.

"You sure are something, sire."

"Same to you, Sir Lancelot; now, are we going to continue sobbing like women, or are we going to do something about it? Look! The sun's rising." The King points ahead of them towards the rising light and throws down the torch in the dirt, snuffling it out.

"I hope you never say anything like this in front of Guinevere, sire!" The knight laughs before straddling his horse.

"-Wouldn't dream of it! She'd have my head on a dinner platter!" The King laughs spurring his horse forward as Lancelot races to catch up with him.

"When do you think they'll return?" Elyan murmurs as he stokes the ashes left of the fire.

"Soon, I hope," Leon replies biting his thumb nail absentmindedly and continues to pace.

"I hate all this waiting! It's making my head hurt!" Gwaine grumbles and presses his temples lightly with his fingers.

"Gwaine, you have to be the most impatient man I have ever met." Percival openly laughs as he plops down next to him. "Relax; I'm sure they're fine!" He laughs reassuringly to his friend as he bumps his shoulder into the man almost making him fall over into the dirt.

"Leon, you're going to dig a hole! You've been pacing for the past three hours, please sit down; you're making me nervous!" Elyan exclaims as he pats the open space next to him on the ground.

"Sorry… I'm just worried is all," the knight sighs as he sits down next to Elyan; he groans as his sore legs relax on the ground. "God, I'm getting too old for this!" He hisses as he rubs his sore calf.

"You're barely thirty!" Elyan laughs punching him in the leg making the knight howl in pain and laughter.

"Yes but keeping up with our King is a hell of a job!" He laughs punching the knight in the arm.

"Sorry I'm such a pain!" A voice laughs from behind the men followed by another familiar laugh.

"Sire!" The knights all turn happily towards the King and knight taking turns to welcome them back.

"Did you find Merlin?!" Gwaine screeches impatiently at the blonde as Sir Leon releases him from a hug.

"No, but I know where to find him. I'm almost positive she took him to her and Morgana's castle." Gwaine's face pales immensely as the King continues on. "We were heading there anyway but I feel Morgana is making it to where we _have_ to go."

"What the hell do they want with Merlin? Haven't they already done enough?!" Gwaine cries rubbing his face roughly with his hands before plopping down in the dirt.

"I'm not too sure…Whatever it is it can't be good. I guess he's lucky he's already dead…" Arthur's face almost turns green as he says "dead."

"Sire, this could be a trap," Leon sighs frustrated.

"Yes, but I don't see any other option. I will not leave Merlin with them; never. Merlin might've been the _worst _servant I've _ever_ had but he was a good man. He deserves better." The King smiles widely at his men who laugh lightly at his joke. Merlin was without a doubt the best and loyal servant a King, and friend, could ever ask for.

"Soo…What's the plan then sire?" Elyan says stepping forward. The King beams a mischievous smile at him making him gulp.


	8. Life for a Life

*****Warning, this chapter is extremely dark! I just thought I'd warn you. ;] Thank you for the reviews and please keep them coming! :] Thank you! ~Lthien **

*Two days later*

Morgana stands over a stone alter in the ruins of her ancient castle. The wind blows violently and the heavens rumble with displeasure. In the brunette's hand she holds an elaborate silver goblet engraved with millions of skeletons reaching upward in despair. The skeletons overlap each other resulting in the look of an apocalypse… She gently puts down the goblet and takes out a dagger she had stored in her bodice. Her eyes glow a fiery gold and they start to roll back in her head as she chants:

"_Vitae sanguis sanguinem potestate,_

_Audite me in hac hora…"_

The sky erupts with lightning hitting the ground next to her and ultimately striking the stone. Morgana takes the dagger and slices her palm from her thumb to her pinky and clenches her hand into a fist over the goblet, letting droplets of blood gush between her pale fingers. The skeletons start to move, reaching their boney hands yearningly towards the blood… She then smears her blood onto the alter forming ancient druid symbols.

"Sister, are the preparations almost complete?"

"Shh…" Morgana mumbles continuing to draw symbols. "This takes time…I have never attempted a spell this strong before…" The witch's eyes flicker gold beneath her lids.

Morgause stands in the doorway garbed in full armor with her arms crossed across her chest leaning against the stone doorway. To her right stands "Merlin's Keeper" who has Merlin slung across his shoulder with a confused look plastered on his face. Morgause had insisted that he be the one to bring the body to Morgana and receive a special "reward." At the time he was excited, now? Not so much.

"The ritual is almost complete… "A life for a life," correct?" She smiles wickedly at her sister as she wraps her bloody hand loosely with cloth.

"Yes," Morgause giggles as she uncrosses her arms and jabs a finger towards the man holding Merlin, shooting a cunning smile in Morgana's direction.

Morgana's smile widens at her ally. "Bring the boy here," she commands and watches the man reluctantly obey. His heart beats furiously in his chest and his whole being screams at him begging him to run and not look back. He flings the body nervously on the stone slab before turning to leave.

Morgana picks up the Goblet at turns towards the man. "Where are you going?" Morgana coos, gripping his forearm, forcing him to look her in the eyes.

"My job is done…" The man slurs out as fear courses through his body.

"Not quite," Morgana sneers as she slices the man's throat swiftly making him stare at her in horror before gurgling and choking on his own blood. She cups the goblet greedily under the man's ragged throat and watches as his blood flows into it. The dying man subconsciously grasps his neck with both hands before slumping over on the floor in a bloody heap. The sky suddenly erupts with a blood curdling cry making Morgause cover her ears before buckling in on herself on the ground. Morgana turns away from the mess, ignoring the roar, and focuses all her attention on the goblet; which lets out horrible moans of pleasure and misery…

"_Animam pro anima, sanguis cupiditate,_

_Misce et succendent virtútem tuam…"_

Morgana stirs the blood together with hers using her forefinger. The mixture bubbles evilly and the moans increase in intensity. A single drop of blood drips from her left nostril as she continues to chant; it trickles down her face, down her neck, and trails down her arm flowing eagerly into the goblet which continues to scream with desire.

"Something is missing," she whispers into the devilish mixture, wiping her bloody nose. "Ah, yes," she murmurs wickedly as she turns to Merlin's body that was slumped awkwardly on the bloody stone slab, his pale left arm dangling loosely over the edge. She grabs his hand roughly and takes out her dagger she had stored back in her bodice. "You're mine, Merlin," she hisses into his ear before savagely slicing his hand open. She grasps tightly onto his hand balling it into a fist over the goblet making droplets of blood ooze out into it. The mixture erupts with utter bliss as the skeletons dance vigorously on the silver. Morgana watches as the scarlet liquid turns from a deep red to a jet black. The witch turns back towards the boy and lifts his head off the stone slab, putting the goblet to his blue lips. Morgana watches intensely as the black liquid slithers its way down Merlin's throat.

"So it has begun…"

"Sors salutis  
et virtutis  
michi nunc contraria,  
est affectus  
et defectus  
semper in angaria.  
Hac in hora  
sine mora  
corde pulsum tangite;  
quod per sortem  
sternit fortem,  
mecum omnes plangite!"


	9. Sweet Dreams

Lancelot's blood seems to clot in his veins, making his limbs feel extremely heavy. Panicking, he turns his head frantically but found he couldn't move anything else; his body was frozen in place. His lean arms were dangling limply at his side refusing to succumb to the man's wishes…He's feels like a living statue.

_What's going on?! Where are the others? _His head pounds with unanswered questions as he grunts trying to lift his arms. He would be happy to even lift a finger…Nothing, he was stuck.

He was in the ruins of a castle, and he was alone, or so he thought; the knight blinks and before him stands a dark hooded figure. The black cloak reminds him of the tales his father had told him when he was little…Tales of death and woe…Tales of the Black Man and his dark book…Tales of The Grim Reaper. He swallows the bile that was stuck in his throat as his eyes widen, pure horror engulfing them.

"_Lancelot…" _A voice erupts in the knight's brain seeming to have come from the center of the Earth…So cold…So sad. The voice made his heart break, maybe even more than when Gwen had left him for Arthur. It felt as if all the joy was suddenly taken from the world… Right then he knew his fate was sealed; he was going to die. The Knight closes his eyes and swallows hard waiting for death.

"_Lancelot…" _The haggard lips repeat solemnly, the hood slightly falls back revealing an extremely ancient woman. Lancelot stares at her, her pale grey eyes glisten drearily as if she knew all the sadness he had ever known or had yet to know. Her shoulder's slump in on herself as her boney fingers grasp onto the aged wooden staff she held in her hand.

"_Lancelot…"_ The woman inquires again as her bleak eyes gleam under the thick hood towards the knight, making the man's blood continue to solidify in his veins until he wanted to scream out in agony. The eyes bore holes in him as if they saw all of his sin and were judging him. He wanted to scream, he wanted to run but his legs wouldn't let him so he stood gawking at the daunting form.

'_Yes?'_ Lancelot finally gasps out painfully, narrowing his eyes in her direction, trying not to pass out. The woman's intense stare continues to rip at his heart…

"_I am The Cailleach, the gatekeeper to the Spirit World…" _She whispers monotonously.

Lancelot's eyes widen immensely with terror, all his nightmares rang true with that one statement…He was going to die.

"_You are right to be afraid…Lancelot." _Thewoman breathes. "_Morgana has done the unimaginable…The dead now walk amongst the living…" _

'_What does that mean? Who now walks amongst the living?'_

"_The one they call Emrys must not die, yet he does not have the right to live…" _

'_Emrys…?' _Lancelot's eyes narrow,_ 'Who is Emrys?' _

"_He goes by many a name...His destiny is tied with Prince Arthur of Camelot…"_

'_Merlin...?' _

The woman nods stiffly.

'_He is already dead…'_

"_No, young knight…I fear he isn't…"_

'_Merlin is alive?!' _

"_Yes and no…His body remains yet his soul does not…" _

'_I don't understand…How is Merlin here yet not here?'_

"_Without his soul he is as good as dead…Mark my words, Sir Knight, Emrys must not die for Arthur will surely perish… "A life for a life"…A debt must be paid…" _She whispers as she lowers her head, letting her hood cover her face. Lancelot lets out a sigh as her eyes are hidden.

'_What do you mea-?'_ Without warning his body starts to convulse violently where he stood, as if he were struck by lightning. The woman disappears leaving the knight alone. Blood begins to course through his body leaving him crying out in pain; his head threatens to burst as he grasps onto it. The earth under him shakes and eventually shatters into a million pieces leaving the knight falling helplessly into oblivion…

"…LANCELOT!" Multiple voices scream as his body continues to twitch violently on the ground.

"Percival bring as many blankets as we have! He's freezing!" Arthur orders as he grasps onto the flaying man's shoulders, pinning him onto the ground. Percival curses silently under his breath before running over to the knight's horses.

"What happened..!?" Screams Gwaine as he holds down Lancelot's thrashing legs that threatened to kick him in the face.

"Now is not the time to be asking questions, Gwaine!" The blonde hisses brusquely over his shoulder as he almost loses control over the jolting knight. _What __**had **__happened? _Arthur questions himself unable to find a suitable answer. _He just started screaming…He was sleeping so soundly…_The King worriedly bites his bottom lip until a metallic taste floods his mouth.

Lancelot's eyes roll back in his head and he starts to drool onto the ground as Percival returns with five wool blankets; they waste no time wrapping him up in them. The knight stops thrashing and his body flops limply in the blankets; Arthur continues to watch over him, grasping onto his shoulders, for a few minutes until he turns toward the other knights that stood, horrified, behind him.

"Sire, what do we do?" Leon gasps out breathlessly.

"I've never seen this before…I've never _felt_ anyone this cold before…I wish Gaius was here… "

_-Or not…_ The King thinks sadly as he turns his head in Lancelot's direction. "I feel that all we can do is wait for him to gain consciousness…He needs to stay warm."

Percival nods his head stiffly before turning to add more logs to the fire. The other knights scramble aimlessly all over the camp, leaving Arthur alone with Lancelot. The blonde sighs deeply and runs his hand through his golden locks. "Merlin, what are we going to _do_?" He asks himself quietly before plopping down in the dirt next to Lancelot. The knight's breath was short and his skin had a blue hue to it; his body continued to convulse slightly under the thick covers. Arthur gently picks up one of the knight's freezing hands and rubs it between his own hoping to create friction. "C'mon Lance, we can't lose you too…" The blonde pleads as he continues to rub his friend's blue hand.


	10. His Father's Son

**I'm going to go ahead and say how much I love Percival the "gentle giant." He's brilliant! He's my favorite Knight. :] I love Gwaine and his sensual self but Percival is just too adorable; like when he risked his neck to save the children from the dorocha. 3 **

**Sorry it took so long to update. I started college Monday, talk about work! I really enjoy hearing back from you guys; it makes my work feel appreciated so please review! :]**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

**Lthien~**

"Gwaine…!" Arthur hisses silently at him as the knight stealthily ducks behind a crumbling stone wall. Elyan, Percival, and Leon stand to the left and right of the king, all hiding behind an ancient arch doorway. Lancelot is propped up against the wall wrapped in a cocoon of blankets; he shivers slightly and a low moan passes through his blue lips making the knights glance at him worriedly before turning their attention once again towards the stubborn man.

"What?" Gwaine boos back at him lifting his shoulders, and eyebrows, in a comical fashion.

"The _plan_…?" Arthur spits back at him pointing his sword threateningly at him from behind the wall.

"I believe the plan is shit now that Lancelot is K.O.!" Gwaine shouts making Leon glare a warning at him and Elyan hushing him with hand gestures. Arthur stares at him unable to retaliate. What he said was true…How were they going to continue with an unconscious man, especially in a life or death situation like this…? He glances down at Lancelot's shuddering figure and sighs deeply as he lowers Excalibur and rakes an agitated hand through his messy locks. The men hadn't had a proper bath in a day and a half and were feeling the wear and tear of nature, not to mention major stress…

_Nothing seems to want to go smoothly, not since Merlin passed away… _Arthur shakes his head violently at the thought. He turns towards Percival with a pleading look plastered on his handsome features.

"Percival, please try to reason with him…!" The blonde silently begs, knowing that if anyone, he could reason with him.

"I'm out of words, sire." Percival whispers back, lifting his muscular arms in defense. "He means well but his hot headed nature always gets him into trouble…" Hearing this Gwaine sends Percival a glare but continues to pout severely.

"He's going to get himself killed! Not to mention get us caught, or _worse_!" The blonde turns his head back to the stubborn knight and glares a warning at him, lifting Excalibur back into a threatening position.

"I can't wait any longer, _**Merlin**__ is in there!_" the scruffy knight slurs through clenched teeth and jabs his claymore at the ominous castle; his eyes glisten with tears and uncontained fury. Arthur gawks at him, mouth agape before he closes his eyes tightly and sighs deeply. He sheaths Escalibur and plops down next to Lancelot allowing his head to rest against the weathered stone. His hands shake with controlled anger and he deep breathes trying to control well, everything. Unlike Gwaine, Arthur couldn't afford to lose control, he was King. He'd already cried enough in front of his men and he couldn't look any of them in the eye. His father would be ashamed….

"_-Your life is worth a hundred of theirs, Arthur. If they fall, they fall for the good of the kingdom. They're weak, they can always be replaced."_ He scoffs slightly at the memory bringing his hand to rest over his eyes. He was only ten and one of the servant's children had died of a strange disease…He was his friend, wasn't it normal to cry? How could his father be so cold? The maid had served Uther for years and had begged him for a week off to care for her child; she was fired instead…What was wrong with wanting to care for her child? _"Everything,"_ Uther's voice answers in his mind. _Yes…Father was that kind of man, what of me…?_ His free hand clenches into a tight fist as the question remains unanswered.

"-Sire, what of Lancelot?"

Arthur drops his hand to stare up at Leon whose eyes stared worriedly at him. The King was a mess, not just in appearance but in mentality. The knight had never seen the young man so broken…So lost. The King was always so sure of his actions; the man now was on the verge of tears and his state of control close to snapping_. He's a ticking time bomb…. _Leon sighs wearily.

"I fear we cannot leave him here, we will have to carry him…" The blonde sighs, shielding his eyes once again from the sun and from the piercing chocolate eyes of his long-time friend.

"Carry him? Sire, the deed we are to do require all of our attention. We are up against sorcery…Not to mention Lady Morgana's sorcery…"

_Leave it to Leon to still say her name with honorifics…_ Arthur sighs humorously and lets his arm fall limply to his side; his facial expression serious.

"What do you think we should do then…Leave him here?" The blonde chuckles darkly, thinking back to when the knight had tried to get him to bury Merlin in an unmarked grave; not to mention in the middle of nowhere. "What do you want from me…?" He sighs brokenly staring up at the knight with a face pleading for an answer, any answer… Leon flinches as the normally piercing blue eyes are dull and have no life in them. "What Leon…?" The unfamiliar eyes beg again, making Leon unable to answer.

"-Maybe hide him?" Elyan cuts in glancing at Lancelot, severing the gloominess of their conversation. They both turn their heads robotically in his direction making him stop dead in his tracks.

Percival sighs deeply as he goes over to Lancelot and slings him over his broad left shoulder. He wasn't comfortable with leaving him…He was his friend; he would however, agree with his King's judgment. He knows Lancelot would feel the same.

"S-sire, Sir Leon is right, unfortunately." Elyan gulps as the King's icy blue eyes pierce through his heart.

The blonde gulps hard; did they really want to leave him _here_?

"Where exactly," Arthur asks shrugging sarcastically. "Hmm…? If you haven't noticed we're in a _ruin_." His bitter tone makes the knights wince internally as they all stare at him vexed, all but Gwaine.

"Bloody prat," he spits, pissed off. He shifts his weight and plops his arms over his knees smirking darkly at the blonde that was now on equal eye level. His eyes are full with distrust and fury, making Arthur recoil slightly before rage fills his face.

"What did you call me?" Arthur demands, his eyes cold as ice.

"P-R-A-T?" Gwaine states matter-of-factly, completely ignoring his threatening tone. A mischievous grin plagues his features. "I do believe that is what Merlin called you! Don't fret, it suits you, _sire_!"

"You do realize I have the power to have you detained?" The King grips the hilt of his sword.

"Yes, _sire_," the knight spits at him; a "come at me" look plagues his face. "But sire that would be highly Uther of you wouldn't it?"

"Gwaine," a growing irritated voice calls begging him to shut up.

The knight's eyes grow darker with malice as he sees the King toying with his sword. He tilts his head slightly at the scene before looking the blonde in the eyes. "-Do you want to kill me because I stood up to you? Did you want to kill Mer-?"

"-GWAINE!" Leon bellows at him, causing an echo to burst throughout the structure. He strides over to the man and yanks him up by his chainmail. "Say it again, I dare you!" Leon snarls, pulling the knight closer to his face.

"-Fighting in the enemy's lair, are we?" Calls an amused voice from the castle; Arthur pulls his eyes away from his men and his pallid face drains more of color as he looks to where the voice came from. The knights all stop what they are doing and Gwaine pushes Leon off of him whipping his hair out of his eyes, fury engulfing his features as he follows the other knight's line of vision.

"Morgana…" Arthur whispers weakly into the breeze; her smile fades as if she had heard him. Blue meets green for a few seconds before Arthur feels a sudden pain burst through his head making him buckle over in agony. Something warm flows down his temple and he brings a limp hand to his face attempting to wipe away the crimson that flows freely into his hand; his vision blurs severely and he feels something grasp both of his arms tightly, pinning them behind his back. He looks up briefly to see his men being refrained the same way he had been. Lancelot lay awkwardly next to Percival as the giant man flings off one of his capturers onto the ground, trying to shield the unconscious man. Arthur looks away from the scene, hope leaving him. His face remains stationary as he lets the men drag him away. He stares at the ground, blood dripping steadily onto the ground, trying to decipher what had happened while screams of terror and fear erupt from in front of him. He attempts to lift his head but only sees crimson…

"Arthur-!" Multiple voices call out desperately as he's dragged away, covered in his own blood. The men continue to drag the King letting him skid across the dirt. None of the knights care where they were being dragged off too, the dungeons, most likely; that is if Morgana felt merciful. They continue to struggle in the men's grasp calling out desperately for Arthur not to close his eyes, for him to fight.

Percival manages to throw off another one of the men as he searches desperately for Lancelot; his heart nearly stops as he sees a guard dragging him by his chainmail along with them. He attempts to throw the other man off but is restrained by three more men. He growls violently as he's forced onto the ground, his massive arms pinned behind his back. "Arthur!" He cries as he's hit viciously on the head with a blunt object causing him to pass out.

…_How useless can we get? Weren't we here for a reason…? Can't I do anything right…? No… My men will die because of my selfishness... _Arthur lets his head fall onto his chest in defeat while earning a distressed call from his men. They were being dragged with him… _Lord, let me die, save my men. _Arthur had never been very religious but he needed something to put his faith in; he needed hope. _Get them out of here…_ His world goes black.


	11. Can't Go Back

**Hey guys! This chapter has a touch of Leon/Morgana. The thought came to me when I was listening to the song "Can't Go Back" by Rosi Golan. It's a brilliant song which I highly recommend. :]**

**Music really can influence your writing… **

**Thank you!**

**~Lthien**

"_Idiots," _Morgana screeches as she rushes down a corridor, her deep emerald green gown fluttering all around her; her high heels echo down the hall making the guards wince with every step. "Imbeciles, Can you not do anything right?!" She tosses up her slim arms in disgust as she passes one of her men and snarls, "I told you to restrain them, not knock them out!"

"Y-yes m'lady," the young man stutters with his head low.

_Why me? I wasn't involved with anything… _The boy grasps the spear he held tighter to his chest, bracing for the worst. Morgana was known to torture those who she saw unfit to be in her ranks, she loved picking on the newer recruits the most.

"Coward," she hisses into his face making him recoil into himself shuddering slightly. To the man's relief she huffs and turns on her heel in the direction of the dungeons, not looking back at the quaking guard.

**MERLIN**

"Elyan, give me your tunic, please." Leon whispers absentmindedly putting his left arm out expectedly towards him. The knight doesn't hesitate pulling his shirt off and tosses the vibrant Pendragon red cloth to him. Leon mumbles a simple 'thank you' before he hurriedly presses the cloth to the King's bleeding head. The curly-haired knight is half naked having ripped up his tunic for Percival's bleeding forehead and had tossed his chainmail on the ground trying to assist Arthur; it wasn't of much use where they were anyway…

The amount of blood loss is astounding; the blonde's neck is sticky with crimson and his hair is matted with blood and sweat; his face…Almost as pale as Merlin's was and he's…Leon swallows the tears that threaten to spill down his face; his heart couldn't bear it, if Arthur dies he would follow him one way or another… Sweat drips down his face despite the cold air that gushes through the stone room mercilessly; his eyes glisten with tears and thoughts of self damnation.

Elyan stands over the brooding knight, craning his neck to catch a glimpse of how his brother-in-law was fairing. His heart is in a state of complete chaos; if Arthur dies he will lose a King but he will also have to deal with his sister's loss as well…She'd have to deal with running a country by herself…

_DAMMIT! _He kicks the wall with all his might, his foot screams out in protest and he lets out a small grunt of pain before slumping to his knees unable to decode his heart. He grips his head with both of his hands and rocks slightly with his eyes shut so tight his vision begins to swim in black specks. The other two knights glance at him sympathetically but don't try to console him knowing that it was something the knight had to deal with alone.

"Gwaine, how are they…?" Leon asks quietly, trying to break through the dark thoughts that cloud his mind. He nods his head in Percival's and Lancelot's direction but continues to focus on the King; his unsteady, bloody, hands wring out the shirt that seems to bleed on its own. The crimson cloth squelches making Leon gag.

"They're alright," the unusually quiet knight replies hesitantly, his eyes fluttering from Percival to Lancelot. The two knights both lay on the damp dungeon's floor unmoving. Gwaine is crouched next to Percival and gently wipes away dry blood that is caked into his short hair; his forehead is bruised and features a gruesome gash. He watches anxiously as the knight's chest rises and falls uncertainly and his eyes flicker slightly beneath his eyelids. Lancelot grumbles slightly, making Gwaine glance at him worriedly; a deep frown graces his lips but his breathing is beginning to steady and color is filling his cheeks. Seeing this, the knight lets out a sigh of relief. He smiles slightly with each breath they take before it fades into a grimace thinking of Merlin and his brash behavior…

"Um," He sputters, awkwardly raking his hand through his wavy hair. "Is…Is _he_ okay?" He asks quietly not bothering to look in Leon's direction and continues to watch over the two knights.

"He was hit pretty hard…He has a severe concussion…The bleeding is slowing but it won't relent any time soon…I fear without a physician h-he…" The knight whispers dispiritedly still holding the bloody cloth to the blonde's head.

"-He's going to die?" Finishes a silvery voice; making the men jump to their feet. They back away from the iron bars as Morgana peers in highly amused at their reaction. Gwaine stands protectively in front of Percival and Lancelot and glowers at the brunette who returns the expression along with a smug smile.

"Hello Gwaine," she sneers, "come to play again?" She winks at him watching his face turn sour with disgust as the other two knights send him a questioning look.

"Unlikely," he spits his facial expression turning deadly. "Where's Merlin?!" He shouts, his voice breaking at the end. The witch's face brightens with glee at his question making him, and the other knights, fear for the worst. Gwaine breathes in deeply, shuddering with anger. "Where-" He repeats monotonously glaring at the brunette, "is-" he takes a threatening step towards her; "Merlin?"

"I don't know who you're talking about," Morgana replies replicating a look of innocence while shifting her weight on her right leg and crossing her arms across her chest.

Gwaine screeches with fury making the other knights jump as he lunges at the bars desperately reaching out to throttle her but Morgana simply steps back leaving him flailing in blood lust and anguish.

"I have no time for these games, apparently neither does my brother." Morgana tilts her head in Arthur's direction.

"_We _have no time for _yours_," Leon snarls indifferently standing in front of the blonde, blocking her deathly glare she was giving him.

"Oh, Leon, you always were my favorite…" Her gaze turns slightly softer as she inches closer to the iron bars making Gwaine try even harder to grab her, touch her, _strangle_ her…

"What do you want, my lady?" Leon asks quietly as he takes in her tone making him reply to her as if she were still the lady he once loved; even if it were short-lived. She was once beautiful, not only in appearance but in soul…Her undying will to do what was right drew him to her…The woman that stood before him was a hollow shell having gauged out her compassion and love to be filled with malice and destruction…His heart burns with torment as he's torn between his two loves: Arthur, his King, and friend, and Morgana, his…nothing.

Elyan turns towards Leon, his eyebrows furrowed by his friend's unusually sweet tone. They were talking to their mortal enemy and here he was sounding as if he could spout poetry at any moment. "As _we_ were saying," he looks at Leon confusedly before continuing, "What do you want?" His voice thickly coated in poison, each word sending a lashing to Leon's muddled heart slowly waking him up.

Morgana ignores the knight's tone and continues to stare into Leon's warm eyes that tremble with love, hatred and confusion.

_What am I doing?! I look like a love-struck wench!_ She stuffs away her emotions and rebuilds her wall, protecting her heart, before turning towards Elyan, a defiant smile on her lips.

"Ah, the _Queen's_ brother is it? Arthur must be getting desperate having to rely on _peasants_," She turns her head stiffly looking at Leon as she says, "whatever happened to Camelot's nobility?" Her voice wavered with hatred making Elyan and Leon look at her with uneasiness. Her words were not something one would consider coming from someone who was best friends with said peasants…

"Forget it," she snaps, unfolding her arms and looks at Gwaine who cries out in frustration as she inches further away. "Oh, can-it will you?!" She raises her hand towards him, mumbles a spell, and with a flash of gold the disgruntled knight flies backwards smashing into the wall with a loud crunch and yelps of pain.

"GWAINE…!" the knights screech rushing over to him each fearing to touch him as he curls into a tight ball on the ground continuing to scream in agony. Leon turns his head to Morgana, seeing her eyes still glowing gold as she continues to whisper a spell that causes Gwaine to twitch violently on the ground as he lets out another round of heart-wrenching wails.

"Stop Morgana…!" Leon pleads, his face crumbling into despair as his hands hover unsurely over Gwaine's disturbed form. "PLEASE…!" He screams all self-preservation smashed making Morgana stop abruptly. Leon continues to stare at her crying openly; his pride was gone, he didn't care, didn't _want_ to care. He sobs over Gwaine's unmoving body unable to stop screaming, unable to stop sobbing. Elyan stares at him a few tears spilling down his own face as Leon lifts his head and screams until his throat seems to croak with pain, he glances at Morgana whose face is horrified. Her hands grip desperately at the bars making the knuckles turn white; her body is pressed tightly to the iron and she peers anxiously through bars almost as if she were about to burst through. Her elegant eyebrows furrow together, and the green eyes glisten with tears and…remorse? Elyan continues to study the unusually emotional witch as her lips pucker and a tear rolls down her cheek as Leon lets out another howl of pain. Her face turns to stone as she sees Elyan study her reaction; her lip curls into a snarl and she screams: "GUARDS!" Five men come running down the corridor making the knight pale as Morgana glares at him through tears. "Take the King, leave the rest."

"N...No!" Leon gasps out, scrambling over towards Arthur as three of the five guards pick him up roughly dragging him out much the same way he was brought in. Leon slams into one of the men making him sprawl on the floor before he's pounded by the knight who continues to scream profanities, not giving a damn to anyone who saw. There was no way in _hell_ he was going to let him go without a fight!

"Idiot…!" Morgana screeches as Leon continues to punch the guard in the face making him cough blood.

"Stop, Leon!" Elyan shouts pulling him off the unconscious, bloody, guard.

"GET OFF OF ME!" He slams Elyan into the wall before trying to reach Arthur who was already being dragged away down the corridor (along with the unconscious guard). Morgana slams the dungeon door, locks it, and turns away before hearing Leon scream out for Arthur and for her. She halts, standing with her back to him and turns her head slightly to see him peering from the bars, his arms dangling limply through them, with tears streaming down his face. Her wall crumbles slightly but before she let her emotions get the better of her she stomps down the hallway not bothering to look back as he cries out again.

**DUN-DUN-DUNNNNN… Yup, that just happened. And yes, there's A LOT of Leon/Morgana in this. :] I love this couple…Might try my hand at another fan-fic based around them. :] **

**What do you think Morgana wants with Arthur? Perhaps a little sister to brother moment…? I'm starting chapter 12 soon…College, yay… Wish me luck guys… Hope you enjoy this! (This is also why I updated a little faster) :]**

**I added the "MERLIN" because I felt that the gaps were a little awkward… Besides it says "MERLIN" whenever there's a break in the series. :] I'm sure I'm not the only one who's noticed. XD**


	12. A Shared Pain

**Hey guys! Life has been crazy for me; college is going to be the death of me, I swear. **

**I had MAJOR writers block when I tried to write this chapter…I hope it doesn't confuse anyone lol**

**The K.O knight count now is 4/6… I'm not too sure of Elyan yet, he did hit the wall pretty hard last chapter but I may spare him… I like knocking them out apparently. Ohhh well, they'll live. OR WILL THEY? ;] **

**Thank you very much for your support! I love you guys! :]**

**~Lthien**

_Too much pain…_

Darkness smothered and threatened to swallow Arthur whole; time and space seemed to distort with each passing moment. His body felt light, almost as if it were floating in mid-air that is if his body still existed…

Arthur wasn't sure if he were breathing, he couldn't feel anything anyway. The darkness held a peace he couldn't explain, he only wanted to be smothered completely, wrapped in the serene silence.

Everything felt so surreal. He occasionally felt a gentle brush of a hand or the warmness of someone's breath on his face but as soon as it came it was gone.

_Was that real?_

-_Does it matter? _

_No… _

The pain that engulfed him was gone, everything was gone; he only was.

Mentally and physically he was drained. He didn't care anymore; he'd accept death with open arms. Camelot had no use of a useless King that much his father had told him…

He'd miss Guinevere, the knights…Merlin.

Merlin; he'd failed him for the last time.

He was soon to join him, the thought alone appeased him.

Death is easy, all he had to do was accept it; life is harder… No more pain, no more emotions…Nothing, nothing but ebony…

Suddenly he felt his peaceful world shake, almost as if he were being dragged, his mind slipping in and out of consciousness. The sounds of broken cries and iron clashing send his head reeling, making him gag in agony; his head throbbed with a pain he'd never felt before…He only saw crimson.

_Leave me,_ he silently begs to the unknown being as his head continues to pulsate violently.

The pain makes him pass out again and he let himself be wrapped in the darkness, accepting the blinding light that beckoned him…

**MERLIN**

"Arthur," a gentle voice calls out to him almost as if to stir him from a dream.

A breeze rushes past him and the sounds of birds enticing him to join them in their joy.

_Birds…? Dungeon…? _His eyebrows furrow together, unable to fit the pieces together. Water bubbles around him as his hand wades in cool water.

His whole body floats peacefully in crystal clear water that flows gently over his wounds, licking away the gruesome gash, leaving behind a harsh looking purple bruise but it no longer causes a threat. Color returns to his face and his breathing becomes easier; pain fleeing from his features.

"Arthur," the fairy-like voice calls again, giggling gleefully as he grumbles in his sleep, golden eyebrows arching in acknowledgement of the call.

_Who…? _

Warmth almost like the sun kisses his skin as a gentle hand caresses his own, urging him to wake up. So he did. He blinks wearily, sunlight burning his blues, making him grunt in discomfort, whist earning a bright laugh from the person above him. He smiles at the gay laughter and lifts his wet hand over his eyes, blocking the sun. Sunlight beams through the gaps between his fingers and he catches a glimpse of brown curly hair and warm chocolate brown eyes that shine with wisdom far beyond their years. He drops his hand as the woman pulls him, easily, to his feet.

"My name is Freya, the Lady of the Lake," the brunette smiles, still grasping onto Arthur's hand. "Call me Freya." She squeezes his hand tenderly before releasing it. Arthur's eyebrows furrow together in confusion as he takes in the beauty of the place. Nature beamed brilliantly at him, as animals, predators and prey alike frolicked gleefully in the crisp green grass. Luscious blossoming trees blew gently in the wind and butterflies circled over their heads…It was a place he'd seen before however, Lake Avalon had never looked so full of life, so…magical. He gulps back the word before he turns towards the woman who watched his reaction.

Arthur only stares at her, taking in her unnatural beauty. Her beautiful brown hair flows elegantly past her shoulders and frames her slim frame. She is adorned with a bright aqua gown that glistens with the water, almost as if it were a part of it… It screamed of sorcery, yet…Arthur felt nothing but peace.

"Where am I, my lady?" Arthur asks quietly, putting his right hand to where his wound should be as he remembers he should be in more pain…or worse. Worse being the more likely of the two.

"You'll find nothing, my King, the water has healed you." The lady smiles at the blonde's confused expression as he saw no blood on his hand.

"I-I was dying…" He mutters, looking up from his hand to stare at Freya. "Why was I saved…?" He murmurs remorsefully. Freya smiles sadly at him but doesn't answer. "Could you save others like this?" Arthur asks, excitement flooding his crystal blue eyes.

"No, my King," the brunette answers, crushing the hope that filled his eyes. Arthur clenches his fist tightly bringing it to his forehead and gasps out in broken sobs. "Only you were to be saved…" The brunette's eyes glisten with tears at the sight of the King.

_Why __**me**__? Why __**only**__ me?!_ He sobs miserably. _Was there nothing to save Merlin? Surely he was more worthy than I…_ He clutches a fistful of golden locks and weeps relentlessly, making Freya gape at him in awe.

"Merlin…?" Freya asks, as if she'd read his thoughts, her words dripping with worry and love, making Arthur look up at her through tears.

"H-how…You know him?"

"Yes," the beautiful woman admits, nodding her head slowly. "My love…in life and in death," her sad smile causing Arthur's heart to ache more than it already was; if that were possible.

_Wait- Merlin had a lover?_ The thought circulates through his head, not making any sense… Why hadn't he told him? Were they not friends? Best friends even…?

"_-In life and in death…?" Meaning, she's dead…Merlin's lover died…When…? Wait-does this mean I'm dead?_ _She said I've been saved though…What does this mean?_

"What of Merlin?" She asks again, ignoring the growing questions the king held; fear erupting across her fair features as he looks at her through tear-filled eyes, still brooding over the information she'd given him.

"He's dead, my lady."


	13. The Once and Future King

_"__He's dead, my lady."_

Despair besieges Freya's fair features and she brings a shaking hand to her heart.

"Merlin…" The beautiful woman whispers, making Arthur's heart rip from his chest with regret as her chocolate eyes fill with tears.

"…My Merlin," She sobs into herself; her luscious locks cover her crippling face. Tears drip steadily into the water below that begins to pulsate violently under their feet. Arthur takes a cautious step towards her lifting his arms to take the quaking woman into his arms. Whitecaps push him back, as he advances closer.

"Stop," Freya commands, lifting an unsteady hand in front of her; the water seems to clamp around Arthur's legs making him unable to pursue further. "Do not touch me for I fear of what should happen if you do." She gasps out as her grief filled eyes peer up at him from under her hair. Arthur stares at the woman with worry as his hands hover in front of him unsure of how to help.

"If Merlin is dead, why has he not joined me…?" Freya whispers half to herself, as she straightens from her crippled state but wobbles slightly making Arthur lunge forward only to be pushed further back by the waves. She gawks at the King before her, unable to comprehend his words. They didn't feel _right_…If he were dead she would have been the _first_ to know…However, Arthur's face told a different story…

Arthur gulps hard trying to contain his tears but his chest heaves severely as he brings a shaken hand to his mouth in grief but awkwardly rakes it through his hair instead, closing his eyes tightly before facing Freya's piercing eyes. "I have no answer for you, my lady…" The King chokes out finally, tears spilling down his cheeks.

"Only this: I caused Merlin's death…I should have been there…I should have never let him go alone…I could have stopped this from happening…He should've remained at my side…"

He looks down at his hands with betrayal. _They _shouldn't have let him go…

"Merlin has _always_ been there…_Always_ for me…_I_ _wasn't there_." The blonde whimpers the last few words through quivering lips; he lets his arms fall limply to his sides as he shakes his head. "I wasn't there for him when he needed me." Arthur's voice cracks harshly as he tries to no avail to stop gasping through tears. "He _needed me." _Arthur lets out small wails as his shoulders slump over in unimaginable despair; the King brings his hands to his face, openly sobbing in front of the woman he barely knew. The fact that she was Merlin's lover brought new pains to his heart:

_Why did she die? How did she die? Why do I feel guilty for her death…? _

A few tears drip down Freya's frozen face; no matter how much she wanted to damn the man before her she couldn't bring her heart to… After all, _he_ killed her, and Merlin _died_ because of _him_. She would never tell him that though. He was likeable, she could see the sincerity in his words, she could feel the pain…It flowed from him uncontained…It broke her heart further to see why Merlin loved him so.

"This _is_ my fault." His voice turns cold, Shattering Freya's train of thought as she gawks at him as he continues to condemn himself. His deep blue eyes harden behind his calloused fingers making her wince internally as he continues. "I do not ask for your forgiveness, my lady." Arthur slowly brings down his hands from his face and stares at them with fire in his eyes, "His blood…stains these hands." He balls his fists tightly making his knuckles turn white.

"I have wronged…so many people. Uther's blood runs deep in these veins," he shakes his arms violently as his voice turns sour with disgust. "Merlinwas right…Arrogant, selfish…prat." He laughs bitterly as he plops himself down in the water that continues to thrash violently. He stares blankly at the quakes as he brings his hands up, resting his face in them.

The water around Arthur stops pulsating, returning to its former serene state, and rushes over his rigid form soothingly, almost as if it were trying to embrace him…Freya slowly walks over to the broken man and kneels in front of him, her aqua dress flowing elegantly behind her melting with the water.

"Arthur," she whispers in a voice filled with compassion and understanding. Arthur stares up at her, questioningly, dropping his hands lifelessly in his lap as she cups his face in her elegant hands, wiping away the tears that threaten to spill with her thumbs. Peace flows through her touch making him shudder slightly as Freya's beautiful eyes fill with tears, a gentle smile upon her lips.

"He loved you, Arthur, please do not blame yourself…He would not wish this, I do not blame you… I blame his destiny…Your destiny… 'Two sides of the same coin…' His fate was tied with yours, my King. Destiny has betrayed him."

"I don't understand… You are not the first to say this…" Arthur's eyes fill with inquiry. "Why? What does 'Two sides of the same coin' have to do with us…?" Freya's hands turn rigid as her eyes search the King's face.

"He has not told you…" She murmurs understanding and fear flooding her eyes as Arthur continues to stare at her.

"Told me what?" The king's blood turns cold as he takes in the distress emitting from the woman above him. Freya drops her hands quickly and stands up turning her back to him; Arthur mirrors her actions and stares at her stiff back, his eyebrows furrowing together.

"What are you not telling me…?" Panic tears its way through his body, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Whatever it was it was not something he would like, this much he knew.

"Freya," she tenses at the sound of her name and slowly turns to face the King; her porcelain skin two shades paler.

"If I tell you…Do you promise not to hate Merlin?" Her words drip with anxiety as she impatiently waits for Arthur's response.

The words pierce through the King's raw heart.

_She doesn't trust me. Of course she doesn't, why should she? _

"Nothing Merlin could have done would make me hate him." He states matter-of-factly, shocked at how strong and clear his voice was despite the tears.

A breathtakingly beautiful smile blossoms on Freya's lips at his words as they were filled with honesty and devotion.

"I trust you, Arthur Pendragon," her smile widens but her words are laced with threat making Arthur nod solemnly.

"Long ago a prophecy was foretold, it spoke of a valiant King that would bring about the Golden Age of Albion. The Once and Future King will unite the broken and put an end to the never-ending bloodshed…" Freya walks over to the King, picks up his hand, and kisses his knuckles tenderly. "Arthur, that King is you." Arthur gulps awkwardly, pulling his hand away from her lips.

"That can't be true; I am no King worth mentioning… I have done so many wrong-doings…"

"Arthur, the fact that you admit your failings makes you all to who you are meant to be."

"What does this have to do with Merlin?" Arthur murmurs, hoping to change the subject.

"Everything, my King," Freya half giggles at his deep flush. "The prophets also told of the one person who would help the King complete his deed. A person powerful enough to destroy worlds…A person willing to give up everything for the people he loves: Merlin."

"What do you mean? How does Merlin have the power capable enough to do these things? He is but a servant…" He smiles slightly to himself. "My best friend," he corrects.

"Merlin is not all that he seems, sire. Merlin…is a warlock, the most powerful sorcerer in the world."

Arthur could literally feel the color drain from his cheeks.

"You're _lying_," he mutters incoherently, stepping away from the woman whose eyes glistened with betrayal.

_No she's not,_ Arthur's subconscious assures.

_It makes sense. EVERYTHING makes sense. The times things just HAPPENED to work out in my favor; Merlin was there. ALWAYS there… _

_Oh my God. _Arthur's knees give way and he splashes awkwardly in the cool water below him.

_It makes sense… Merlin is a sorcerer._

**Yup, here comes the reveal, I FINALLY know where I'm going with this story. Thank you, Lord! I was worried there for a while… For those wondering where Merlin is… You'll find out soon. ;] **


	14. A Captive of One's Own Soul

_It hurts, Arthur. It hurts so much...Make it go away, please?  
_  
"_Die_, filth," a voice rings through Merlin's head making him buckle in on himself as his face distorts into absolute agony.

_Darkness…sadness. Too much sadness; kill me. Kill me, please. I was better off before…Where did Avalon go? My chest hurts… Arthur? My body hurts… _Merlin's blood boils in his veins as his detached mind wanders aimlessly as it tries to piece together what was happening…

Merlin is huddled into a corner of some sort; his arms rose defensively in front of his face as visions of his so-called- friends laughed down at him; each taking turns to beat him; all laughing with pleasure as cries of pain rip from his lips.

"I could snap you like a twig, boy," Percival slurs, picking up Merlin's wrist and breaking it as an example. He laughs with delight at Merlin's agonizing scream.

Merlin grips his wrist but the break isn't there...

_Surely this is Hell._

Tears flow steadily down the cowering man's face as Gwaine spits on him and then turns to joke with Lancelot who glares down the lanky man with eyes so full of hatred it makes Merlin start hyperventilating between heart wrenching sobs.

As the knights tortured him physically, Arthur tortured him mentally...His King tortured his poor mind the most. Merlin covers his ears as Arthur continues:

"Useless, pathetic _Mer_lin. Look at you, how could _you_ possibly be of any use to _me?_" Arthur's face scowls with disgust as he takes in Merlin's cowering form below him.

"Arthur, I'm a sorcerer, kill me!" Merlin begs, gripping onto the blonde's chain-mail before being pushed away with obvious disgust as he's pushed down with more force than necessary.

"Kill you? I already _have!_ Enjoy your personal hell, _Mer_lin!" Arthur lifts his arms wide as if bestowing a grand gift. The king's smile fades as he sees Merlin sobbing silently behind his defensive, quaking, arms. The servant's body shakes violently with each sob. Arthur's smile widens and he kneels down in front of the wailing boy.

"You deserve this!" The Arthur spits at him making Merlin wince in fear. "To think, a _sorcerer_ so _close_..." Arthur's face glows with hellish desire. It wasn't Arthur's face...

_Uther. Arthur is Uther. Just like his father. _

_Freya? Where are you, my love?_ Merlin begs as he scrunches into himself further until he's in a fetal position in front of Arthur who kicks him harshly making Merlin gasp out in pain as he feels a rib break, or not break...Merlin can't take the uncertainty...

"She's _dead_," Arthur responds with delight; "I _killed _her, remember?!"

Merlin's eyes fill with horror as Arthur laughs hysterically. 

_Save me. Please, someone...anyone._

"Who would want to save you!? You're not worth the dirt under my heel!"

_Get out of my head…! _Merlin lets out a cry and grips his head with both hands, hoping to no avail his cries would be answered.

"Merlin." a gentle, familiar, voice calls in alarm making the visions disappear at once; much to Merlin's relief.

"Morgana...?" Merlin subconsciously shuts the door to his heart that would betray him…Even in death Morgana must never know of his magic... It sends a sharp pain through his crippled soul; even in death he could not be free.

"Yes Merlin?" Morgana inquires affectionately; her form coming into Merlin's hazy view. The piercing hatred gone from her eyes...Her lips curl into the smile that he had once called a 'friend'...She was her old self.

"Morgana...!" Merlin almost pleads as he flings himself desperately towards her. Morgana takes the quaking servant into her arms, rubbing his shoulders with care. Merlin allows himself to take in her warmth. Yes, he _needed_ this. He needed a pillar of strength...Arthur was gone. Morgana was here...

"Merlin, what's wrong?" Morgana murmurs into Merlin's shaking shoulder.

"I think I'm dead," Merlin murmurs into the nape of her neck, squeezing her tighter, needing to know she was real.

"No, Merlin…" Morgana whispers over his shoulder, disguising her amused tone with a sympathetic one.

"-Why are you here, Morgana," Merlin inquires, his icy tone makes the witch backtrack; it was full of hatred.

Morgana's lip curls into a scowl as she stares into the black abyss that surrounded them.

_He still doesn't trust me._ _This boy's mind is a maze…It has taken days to make it this far… No life, no color, just black. It seems he is hiding something to where even his shattered soul won't let me in…_

"I saved you from Arthur," Morgana says tearfully, breaking her train of thought, shifting him so he could see the sincerity in her eyes. "You were on the verge of death," the witch lies smoothly, choking back a sob. "I was scared Merlin…It reminded me of Uther." Morgana's grip tightens as Merlin's body stiffens at her words.

"Arthur is just like his father," Morgana's eyes harden with the mention of Uther but she quickly switches back into "innocent Morgana." She could not waste any time…For Merlin could snap into "reset mode" any second…

"Arthur wanted to kill me…?"

"Yes…" Morgana whispers half smiling over the tortured man's shoulder.

"Arthur...?" Merlin repeats almost in denial into Morgana's shoulder. 

"Yes." 

"I-I believed in him...I believed that he would be different...All these years..._Wasted_." Merlin's eyes turn cold with pure rage engulfing them as he pushes the brunette back, eying her suspiciously.

Morgana smiles a small wicked smile at the past-servant's expression. Yes, this is what she wanted. This is the Merlin she knew existed behind his lanky features...

"What if I told you that I could take you away from all this? No more pain, no more Arthur Pendragon." Morgana's eyes glisten with dark hope as she watches the boy's eyes dart back and forth in denial and inquiry. Merlin, finally, looks up at her, his blue eyes glistening with tears and hatred; for her she did not know; it made her skin crawl.

"What do I need to do?" The disgruntled man slurs through his teeth. Tears flow steadily down his ashen cheeks, the lies finally sinking in.

Morgana's smile widens and she takes Merlin back into her arms; who doesn't return the hug but stays stationary beneath her grip.

"Be with me, Merlin, together we can rid the land of Arthur Pendragon. He who has killed countless of innocent people… No longer shall they cower in the gutter in fear of persecution, let us tear down his golden throne."

Merlin nods wearily into her chest that heaves slightly with fury.

"Yes, Morgana," her murmurs dejectedly as his fingers curl into her soft gown.

"Good boy..."

**I couldn't stand it, it needed to be fixed, soo…I did. ;] I'm never going to use my cell again lol. It was all I had at the time.**

**; ~ ;**

**Thanks for reading :]**

**Lthien~**


	15. A Broken Promise

"Morgana," questions a curious witch from behind the brunette.

"Shh, you'll wake him," Morgana sneers over her shoulder as she gestures towards Arthur's limp body which is tied up in shackles to the wall. His arms are raised unnaturally as the shackles are pulled tightly in a vertical position. His back arches in an awkward way as his knees (and chains) are the only thing holding him upward. His head is plastered to his chest, of which is adorned only by his sweaty red tunic dyed with his own blood, Leon having taken off the heavy metal earlier.

"Indeed," Morgause chuckles as she walks over to the King, lightly tapping her foot on his knee, hoping for a reaction. She receives none and leans against the wall instead, bored.

"He sure is dull this way. I'm beginning to miss his senseless chatter…" Morgause chuckles darkly. Morgana ignores the comment and continues to stare down at the blonde; a concerned look plastered on her face which makes Morgause worried:

"Sister, what's the matter? Should you not feel victorious? The plan has come together quite smoothly…Much to my satisfaction and disappointment, I would have _loved_ to beat Arthur again…" The blonde smiles down, wickedly, at the unconscious King.

"Yes," Morgana sighs, nodding her head. "However," she trails off her gaze moving to his bruised and swollen cranium. "He's suffered a severe concussion and yet the wound is healing quite fast…Unnaturally fast… What do you think of this, sister?" The brunette murmurs as she eyes Arthur's healed gash. Her green orbs glisten with fear as thoughts of Emrys flood through her mind like wild fire.

"Curious," Morgause murmurs as she takes notice and bends down to inspect the gash. As the witch touches it she yelps out in pain as fire courses through her body making her feel as if she were on a pyre.

"Sister?!" Morgana screeches as Morgause twitches violently on the floor desperately gasping for air.

"Sorcery…! Powerful at that," the blonde chokes out as Morgana helps her lean up on her elbows. The two stare at the blonde who's now surrounded by a blue translucent shield of some sort that glows in the window's gleam. At Morgana's horror the gash fully threads itself back together leaving only a purplish bruise behind. As the gash starts to fade Arthur begins to mumble incoherently in his unconsciousness leaving the two witches gawking at the healed King in awe and in fury.

"Fre…a," The blonde's golden eyebrows come together as his face distorts with discomfort and his body rocks slightly as if he were trying to get up. "Sorcerer..y.. Mer…?"

Morgana tilts her head in curiosity at the King's disillusioned words.

The two witches glance at each other in confusion and growing fury; the sound of clanking metal is heard.

**MERLIN**

"How long…?" Arthur mumbles into his chest, his eyes resting on the still water below him.

"How long what, my lord?" Freya inquires as she nervously grasps a handful of her dress, fearing the worst from the blonde.

"You bloody hell know what," Arthur snaps, lifting his head to glare at the woman. His lips tremble with fury; Freya sees this and her eyes turn cold as she backs away from the brooding King.

"You promised Pendragon!" Freya snarls anger flows freely from her causing the waters to boil with rage yet not hot enough to burn the poor King; much to his dissatisfaction.

He didn't like it. Not one bit; having Freya call him "Pendragon"…Too cold; too _Uther_ for his liking.

The blonde flinches openly not bothering to hide from Freya's burning stare.

_She's right. After all, I am my father's son._ Arthur openly scoffs at the thought. _Job well done, father, you have trained me well…_

Arthur ignores the water as waves crash onto him relentlessly which help him coincidentally as they hide his tears. Arthur clenches his fists that are rigid on his knees; his dull nails cut into flesh causing small droplets of blood to ooze from them. Freya notices this and sighs deeply:

_How could Merlin have dealt with a man such as this for so long without as much as batting an eyelash or throttling him for that matter? _

"Arthur, stop, please. You'll harm yourself…" Freya fastidiously walks over to the King, kneeling before him and taking his rigid hands in hers. She gasps as the blonde's hands tremble and ten vibrant purple bruised gashes are seen prominently against the pale skin. She looks up at the King's face that is half hidden behind his golden locks.

"I'm not too sure how Merlin put up with you," She chuckles lightly as she takes the King's hands and places his hands palms down into the water. The blonde recoils his hands slightly has the water tickles against his palms but Freya grasps tighter, not allowing him to wiggle away until the water had accomplished its job. Finally, Freya lifts her hands away leaving Arthur gawking at his healed palms.

"T-thank you," Arthur murmurs as he inspects his right hand a little too closely.

"My pleasure, sire," is Freya's gentle response making Arthur stare up at her with a few tears streaming down his pale face.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what," Freya asks in confusion as she stares at him still inspecting his palms.

"Helping me. This is twice now…" Arthur drops his hands into his lap and looks at her, his head tilting slightly and his eyes filling with curiosity at what she had just done.

Freya smiles slightly and pats his knee (which turns rigid under her touch). "Because despite everything I trust Merlin's judgment; he stayed with you for around a decade…That, Arthur, is a miracle all in itself." She chuckles slightly as Arthur's face distorts into a deeper scowl.

"Merlin _is_ magic, Arthur; his magic would not have let him stay if he feared he were in any danger from you."

"But… Why Merlin? Why me…? Why _us_…?" Arthur mumbles through trembling lips as he lets his head fall onto his chest.

"It has been foretold long ago, my King… These words are not only yours to bear, Merlin also shouldered this weight."

"Shouldered…? No, his weight is far more than mine…Far more than mine…" Arthur trails off shaking his head slowly. "My father has taught me from birth that magic is evil. That magic corrupts the good…" The blonde lifts his head and stares into Freya's eyes. "I have been raised to destroy it." Freya gulps at the King's words as there is no doubt that he meant every word.

"Let me ask you something…Is Merlin evil?"

"What?" the blonde's head snaps up and he stares at her in disbelief. "Of course not," He half screeches before backtracking at Freya's warm smile, making him realize what he had just said. His eyes widen as years of hatred are torn away from his heart, piece by piece until his heart trembles with vulnerability and guilt.

"What have I been doing all these years…?" Arthur whispers to himself, completely ignoring Freya who patted his knee gently. "I have acknowledged that what my father has done for years…Yet, I sit back and let it continue in my reign. I am no better than my father…No better than Morgana…I blame myself for what she's become…I have allowed fear to corrupt my heart, it has hardened it… How do I fix what I did not start? How to I mend the bond that has been broken for nearly forty years…?" He stares at Freya whose face is blank almost as if she were seeing something he weren't.

"Freya?" She holds up a hand to his lips as a smile erupts across her face as tears of joy stream down her face; she breathes only one word:

"Merlin!"

**Can you say "cliffhanger?" ;]**

**Yay for the weekend! *\o/***

**I will try to update a little sooner but no promises…College is a killer. I only have this chapter ready because I've been working on it for a while now…**

**Tell me what you think? :] **

**Hearing back from you guys really makes me happy! **

**Thanks again for your support!**

**Lthien~**


	16. Waited Long Enough

**Hey guys! I actually had time to sit down and write today! :] The knights are being left out…This. Will. Not. Happen. I love my knights. Though they're always being injured by me…Love is love. 3**

**Dear, ****_Thalia's Royal King_****,**

**You are exactly right; it's all in Arthur's mind.**

"_**Suddenly he felt his peaceful world shake, almost as if he were being dragged, his mind slipping in and out of consciousness. The sounds of broken cries and iron clashing send his head reeling, making him gag in agony; his head throbbed with a pain he'd never felt before…He only saw crimson. (Ch. 12 'A Shared Pain')."**_

**This is basically where Morgana's guards are dragging him away…He hears clashing/ crying because of Leon screaming/door slamming…**

**I was worried I might have confused you guys… It was difficult trying to do Arthur's subconscious state. :[**

**Anyways! Thank you SOOOO much for your reviews! It **_**really**_** makes me happy to hear back from you guys!**

**Thanks again,**

**Lthien~**

"Now what," Sir Elyan inquires as he slings his right arm over his knee. He grunts slightly as he shifts away from the wall, his back screaming out in pain making him wince with each movement (thank Leon for that).

The knight is not exactly looking for an answer; he just needed to say it… They are trapped. Morgana had Arthur (God knows where, doing God knows what) and here they are twiddling their thumbs, at least the ones who were still conscious.

Elyan scoff laughs at the thought and rubs the back of his head absentmindedly.

"That's the question, isn't it?" Percival grumbles under his breath, slightly turning to look at Elyan with raised eyebrows.

Percival had woken up not thirty minutes after Arthur was taken. To say the least, he was pissed; the massive knight paces furiously in the cramped space, almost hitting his head on the low ceiling. His hand is cemented on his jaw contemplating an escape. His head throbbed immensely but that was the least of his (of _their_) problems…

"Yeah…" Elyan murmurs half smiling at his fellow knight.

Leon is plastered in a corner of the dungeon; desperately grasping onto the iron bars with shaken hands…The man is lost. His mind had shattered when Arthur was taken; he has been in the same position ever since: with his legs pressed tightly to his chest and his eyes staring blankly to where Gwaine lay unconscious.

…They did not know what Morgana had done to him so they feared moving him… The knight was breathing but he sported two cracked ribs…Not to mention his chest was horribly bruised; it made Elyan wince every time the knight took a breath though he was grateful for them.

"Mm…?" A voice grumbles to the left of Elyan making him jump slightly before scrambling to Lancelot's side with hope in his eyes; completely ignoring his throbbing back. Percival drops his hand from his face and strides over to his friend's side, gently lifting his head off the cold damp floor to lay it in his lap. Percival's eyebrows furrow together with worry as Lancelot continues to grunt with discomfort.

"Oi, Lance," Elyan whispers, gently shaking Lancelot's shoulders before placing a clammy hand on his forehead; which probably felt warm to the shivering knight. Lancelot's eyes shift unsteadily under his lids and his lips pucker in a grimace making both knights worried. His eyes flutter open slightly and he lets out a displeasured sigh but smiles slightly to the two knights whose heads were almost pressed together above him.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, mate," Percival half jokes peering down at him as Lancelot's eyes come more into focus.

"Y-you have n-no idea…" the knight slightly jokes through chattering teeth (if only they knew how true that statement was). His body temperature had risen slightly but was far from normal.

"I f-feel as if I-I've been put in i-ice." Lancelot continues smiling up at Percival's worried face.

"Close enough…You've been nearly frozen for a few days." Elyan inquires, nodding his head at his friend's words.

"A f-few days?!" Lancelot gasps out as both knights nod in unison.

"Yeah, you've had our teeth on edge…We could only get you to drink water…Your body must be awfully weak…" Elyan trails off as Lancelot attempts to pull himself up only to fail miserably in growing frustration over his lethargic body.

"What happened?" the two knights ask almost in unison.

Both knight's give each other a vexed glance as Lancelot's face erupts with fear; a fear that none of them had never seen on the man before.

_What could have happened to make him this way…?_ They both peer anxiously at him hoping he would tell them something useful.

"I d-dare not s-say," the knight gulps hard turning his face away from his friend's to look at Leon's petrified form that watched the reunion from afar.

"I-is Sir L-Leon o-kay?" Lancelot chokes out after having a 'staring contest' with the man.

"Not exactly…" Elyan sighs, looking up at Leon. "Arthur has been taken."

Lancelot's eyes snap to Elyan's and then to Percival's with concern. "What d-do you m-mean, "taken?!"" He attempts to push himself off of the ground in panic but his heavy limbs shake violently before he plummets back into Percival's lap with a frustrated grunt. He stares up at the dungeon's ceiling before it hits him: _where exactly are we?_

"W-where are we?" Lancelot half screeches, his throat croaking with pain as panic courses through him making his heart sink to his stomach.

"We were captured by Morgana…" Percival spits through clenched teeth.

"_Damn!" _Lancelot sighs and rubs his sore face with his hands.

"Yeah…Good choice of a word; though, I have to say, I've never thought _you'd_ be the one to say it." Elyan chuckles darkly, gesturing in Gwaine's direction.

Lancelot's eyes widen as he sees Gwaine's still form, "what happened to him?! Is he…?"

"…One word? Morgana," Percival breathes a small frown on his lips. "He's been beaten up pretty nicely…I think he'll be okay though…" The bulky knight murmurs, stealing a glance in Gwaine's direction.

"I've m-missed so much," Lancelot grumbles through his hands, disturbed by his uselessness. "You s-should have l-left me…S-so much trouble… My pride as a k-knight is gone."

"Don't think like that," Elyan snaps, "even if we had left you the guilt would have been too great for us to journey on…"

"Mhm," Percival nods his head.

"What s-should we do? I mean, it's n-not like we can just _sit_ h-here…" Lancelot sighs indifferently, wincing as he props himself up on his elbows.

"I fear that's the only thing we can do…" Elyan says, nodding his head sadly. "I have tried many a time to open the door…Even Percival has tried and it barely budged…" Percival nods his head in solemn agreement grumbling to himself as he crosses his massive arms across his chest; a scowl plastered on his face. Elyan smiles bitterly at Percival's frustration as he continues: "I fear it's enchanted."

"We c-can't wait." Lancelot gasps as he attempts to pull himself up off the ground; completely ignoring Elyan's comment. Percival follows his moves with concern as the knight wobbles unsteadily. Lancelot steadies himself on the wall before looking back at the two knights who had their hands held out. "I've w-waited long enough," Lancelot gasps out between heavy breaths.


	17. What Lies Beneath

Arthur can barely hold onto Freya as she almost leaps to her feet.

"What's going on?! Arthur half screeches, following the jittery woman's movements with heavy heart and feet. "Freya! What _about_ Merlin!?" Arthur attempts again, hoping to receive her attention to no avail.

Freya paces excitedly and runs her hands through her brown locks before cupping her mouth barely stifling a giggle or two.

"Freya, _please!_" Arthur begs again his voice cracking severely. Freya abruptly strides towards the baffled King gripping onto his shoulders, looking him dead in the eyes. Her smiles turns into a giggling fit which makes Arthur laugh nervously along with her unable to ignore her disarming laughter.

"Freya, _please_ tell me what's going on," Arthur pleas between choked sobs and laughter.

"I felt something! It was Merlin, I'm sure of it!" Freya cries gripping onto Arthur's forearms looking him dead in the eyes as tears glisten in her joyful eyes. Arthur goes rigid under her grip, his hands desperately grasping onto her dress' sleeves; her grip alone holding the King upward.

"How do you know?" Arthur asks breathlessly as an involuntary smile spreads like wild fire over his face.

"It was brief, extremely so but so undeniably Merlin!" A few tears stream down Freya's face as she continues: "Arthur, Merlin _is_ alive!"

Arthur's breath turns ragged with tears of joy as he sobs miserably into Freya's chest who wraps her arms around the quaking King, kissing his forehead as her salty tears fall onto his golden hair.

They stay wrapped in each other's arms, heavily leaning on one another for support before they both start laughing with delight until their sides hurt.

Eventually their support system fails and they fall into the water still embracing one another each sobbing their hearts out both forgetting the pain and uncertainty that claimed them before. Merlin is _alive_. That's all that matters.

"Freya," Arthur says finally as he wipes away the tears on his red cheeks. "Is there anything else you saw or, uh… felt?"

"Mhm…I'm not sure. It was very quick…I almost didn't catch it."

"Could you do it again?" Arthur asks a little too excitedly, making Freya smile warmly at him. Here he was, Arthur _Pendragon _practically begging a _sorceress _to use _magic_…What are the odds? Arthur can almost read her thoughts and he flushes deeply bringing his right hand to the back of his head awkwardly. "Er...Please?" He mumbles as he scratches the back of his head, averting his eyes.

"I can try, I suppose," Freya laughs, wiping her own tears away with her sleeve.

"Please do…If there's a chance Merlin is alive then he is already in mortal danger…again." Arthur stands up and gives Freya his hand which she accepts gratefully with a charming smile.

"What do you mean? Where would Merlin be?" Panic starts to ring in her voice once more before Arthur gives her hand a light squeeze.

"Morgana has him." Freya's eyes widen immensely and she opens her mouth to speak before Arthur cuts her off:

"I swear on my life I will bring him home, my lady, you have my word as a friend, and King of Camelot!" Arthur's eyes shine deeply with confidence making Freya's soul ease. She could trust this man…

"Thank you… Please forgive any doubt I may have had in you, my king."

"Arthur is just fine, my lady," Arthur smiles warmly at Freya and kisses her hand before releasing it.

Freya returns the warm smile but soon closes her eyes almost as if she were meditating. Arthur watches her with deep curiosity as she starts mumbling a spell under her breath:

"Superosque nunc succurre mihi,

Amant inveniret, magi,

Amor meus in vita et in morte

Deduc me ad signum,

Sciam ...

Indica mihi, Merlini."

The words calm Arthur's frantic heart, though he had no idea what the words meant…

_How could Uther see this as evil? _Arthur sighs, a gentle smile on his lips as he continues to watch Freya mumble the spell multiple times over. Arthur sits in front of Freya, crossing his legs comfortably. His demeanor is that of a child at story-time.

_This peace… This sense of wholeness. As if magic is something natural to the world. Ah, but that's it isn't it? Is this what Merlin feels…? This peace…? Merlin is magic…My best friend, a sorcerer…Oh, fate, you cruel mistress to put such a combination together. _Arthur lightly chuckles and brings his right arm up to rest his chin on it, watching Freya's beautiful face switch from emotion to emotion…

_Magic in itself is not evil. I now know that… How can it be? Merlin is magic… Perhaps magic isn't something you choose. Perhaps magic chooses you…? Hm, what a thought. _

Arthur openly gasps as Freya's eyes flicker open and they blaze a brilliant bluish gold, none like any he had ever seen. Sure, he had seen a sorcerer's eyes flash gold before but seeing it close up…It was breathtaking, he almost involuntarily leans in closer, trying to see what she was undoubtedly seeing as her facial expression turns sour.

"Arthur," Freya mumbles, her voice dripping with worry (her eyes still glow vibrantly). Arthur senses her tone and pries his eyes away from hers to take her hand in his as she continues to stare off into the distance, her eyebrows furrowing together.

"Yes?" Arthur's heart starts to sink to his stomach as her eyebrows furrow closer together and she closes her eyes tightly (much to Arthur's dissatisfaction) turning her head away from the King, almost as if she were in pain.

"Freya?" Arthur's heart sinks lower as he rubs her hand gently, which is cold as ice.

"Merlin…" The brunette turns her face to the king who clung to every word with heavy heart.

"Breathe, Arthur." The king lets out the breath he had been holding and nods his head fastidiously. If the situation had been different Freya would have giggled at the King's childish behavior however, this was serious.

"Arthur, there is something wrong…Merlin is...different somehow. I don't know how to explain it. Before, when I use to call to his soul it would answer in a serene and loving way…In a way that it would wrap you up and you would feel whole again…" Freya trails off as a smile spreads across her face causing Arthur to smile at her wholeheartedly.

"Arthur," her eyes gleam with fear, Arthur's smile disappears almost as quickly as it came and he soothingly squeezes Freya's hand that trembles violently beneath his own, urging her to continue.

"I'm here," he murmurs softly, squeezing her hand tighter as tears stream down the woman's face.

"The spirit that answered…" Her eyes flicker awkwardly back and forth, looking down into the water; purposely avoiding the King's deep blue eyes. "If I can call it that…Arthur," she, reluctantly, stares into his eyes as her lips start to tremble. "It cursed me… The darkness and hatred it sent me felt almost as bad as when I had died…The pain..." Freya's eyes close tightly as her face twists in pain. "This hatred… Rage…despair. This is _not_ Merlin."

**Hey guys! I hope you're happy, I have accomplished nothing this weekend because I HAD to write this chapter…I fear I would have lost it in my chaotic head of mine if I hadn't. Are you proud of me yet? lol :]**

**Next chapter it gets more intense…Yep, MORE intense…The climax is coming guys. Oh my gosh, this story has blown up my brain. **

**For those who may be wondering… Each spell I write are my own…This one in this chapter is in Latin:**

"_**Gods above help me now,**_

_**Find the one the druids love,**_

_**My love in life and in death,**_

_**Bring me a sign,**_

_**Let me know…**_

_**Show me, Merlin."**_

**Alllsssoo, **

**Dear, ****_Merlin's Pen_****,**

**I have actually thought about writing about how Merlin died…When I first started writing I just saw Arthur already finding Merlin and…Well, you know the rest (sob). I want to also thank you for all your reviews. I love them! Thank you for reading! :]**

**Question: Do you guys want me to write on how Merlin died? I'm up for it. :]**

**Dear ****_Xeylah_****, **

**Thank you sooooo much! Your review seriously brought a smile to my face. :]**

**I was worried I wasn't getting their personalities right…Especially the knights. I'm glad you enjoyed my Leon/Morgana moment, it was fun to write. :] Thank you for reading!**

**Thank you guys for reading/following, even FAVORITING my story! **

**You guys are, seriously, the best! :]**

**Best wishes always,**

**Lthien~**


	18. Merlin's Death Part 1

**MERLIN'S DEATH STORY: Hey guys, you asked for it so here it is…It'll be in parts because the way my brain works it'll be complicated… ;) **

**It feels weird actually having Merlin speaking in this…I miss him. ; ~ ;**

**I actually had already started this… Told you I was contemplating it! **

**I freaking LOVE Gwaine in this but that's just me. ;] **

**Tell me what you think? **

**This is probably going to be around 3 or 4 parts…It'll be wayyy too long otherwise… I'm still working on the next chapter, as I SAID; it only goes up from here. :]**

**Eventually this story will be put to the front LOL**

**_*One week ago*_**

"Gaius, you're all out of Vervain," Merlin mumbles over his shoulder as he rummages through an untidy cabinet pushing vial after vial out of his way.

_Just how many are up here anyway?_ He thinks as he curiously pops the top off one and eyes its coloring suspiciously. He sniffs it and gags openly. "Oh, that is disgusting," he mumbles clutching his stomach, earning a grunt from the physician behind him.

Gaius sighs loudly and puts down the parchment he was reading. He takes off his glasses and turns to face his now green ward. "Merlin, please don't push my vials around like that, they're meant to be where they are!"

"Sure…That's why there are vials in here labeled nearly twenty years ago," Merlin laughs as he lifts the bottle he had in his hand and turns to face his mentor who turns a deep red before he clears his throat awkwardly.

"They're there for a reason, Merlin," Gaius states again, arching his eyebrow, a clear sign to put it back. Merlin lifts his hands in a defensive manner (still holding the bottle) and laughs lightly to himself as he puts it back.

Merlin continues to search from cabinet to cabinet, he really needed the Vervain…With all the sleep deprivation from protecting the King recently, he was lucky he could stand up at all. Vervain had worked wonders for him in the past…

_Does evil never sleep? Seriously…_ Merlin scoffs slightly to himself.

A loud crashing sound is heard and the physician turns his head quickly to find Merlin looking down at his feet. Merlin looks up at the physician, an innocent smile forming on his lips.

"Oops…Sorry, Gaius, I'll clean this up…"

"Don't touch it!" Gaius yells as Merlin bends over to pick up the shards of glass. "That vial in particular is lethal." Merlin's eyes widen and he looks at his mentor with sarcasm filling his face.

"Oh, sure Gaius…Your cabinets are perfectly organized…More terrifying than anything." Merlin mumbles lifting his foot as the purplish liquid begins to bubble and smoke.

"Crap," Gaius hisses, rushing over and pushing the young, laughing, warlock out of the way.

"Merlin," a husky Irish voice calls from the door, Merlin turns around (still laughing) to see Gwaine leaning nonchalantly against the wall with his arms crossed across his chest, a smug smile plastered on his lips highly amused as Merlin laughs harder, buckling in on himself while Gaius swatted his leg agitatedly.

"What's happened here?" Gwaine beams a toothy grin at Merlin as he walks over towards the mess, slinging a chain-mailed arm loosely over Merlin's shoulder.

"Ask Merlin," Gaius replies curtly as he throws another elixir of some sort over the smoking disaster, coughing loudly as the fumes reach his face.

"Well?" Gwaine turns his head to Merlin expectantly, his smile widening as the servant's face turns a bright pink.

"I may have knocked over a vial or two…In my defense, it was bound to happen! We seriously need to organize your cabinets, Gaius!"

"Mph, my cabinets are just fine, thank you. Just don't go prying through them with your sticky fingers!" Gaius turns his head and gives Merlin a stern, but loving, smile.

"Gah, that stinks Gaius!" Merlin and Gwaine complain together as the smoke reaches their faces. The outlandish knight pinches the bridge of his nose and scrunches his face up in a humorous way causing Merlin to giggle through his hand that was clamped around his own mouth. They both escape into Merlin's room gagging the whole way there, each laughing at Gaius's expression.

"Is there something you need, Gwaine?" Merlin asks between laughs, eying him fondly.

"Eh? Oh! Yeah, the princess _wants_ you," The scruffy knight smiles smugly at his friend who rolls his eyes.

Merlin laughs as he crosses his arms and leans on his bedpost, shaking his head slightly. "You know Gwaine, one day he's going to have your head roll if you keep calling him that." Gwaine shrugs his shoulders disinterestedly, turning away from Merlin. The knight picks up an apple from the fruit basket on the servant's small desk and takes a huge bite out of it before facing his friend again, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"He can try," The knight slurs between another bite.

"Suuuree," the young warlock sighs, a huge grin his plastered on his face. "Well, I'd better go check on his Royal Prattness!" Merlin gives a mocking bow to Gwaine who bursts out laughing almost losing his apple in the process.

"See you later, Gwaine!" Merlin bellows over his shoulder, Gwaine waves a free hand as his other is too busy grabbing more apples. The knight sighs contently and plops down on Merlin's bed. He crosses his legs, slings one arm behind his head, and takes a bite out of another apple.

**MERLIN**

Arthur paces his bedroom, awaiting Merlin's appearance. Maybe asking _Gwaine _to fetch him was not the best of ideas…The King sighs deeply; he really had to work on this _patience _thing Guinevere had told him about…

"Calm down Arthur, I'm sure he's on his way up as we speak," Gwen says lovingly as she wraps her arms around Arthur's strong middle.

"I'm sure you're right…However," Arthur retorts spinning around to cup his wife's face in his hands. "Right now I'd rather wish he wouldn't…" The blonde trails off bending down to kiss her passionately on the lips. Gwen wraps her arms tighter around him, craning her neck to kiss him before Arthur chuckles and lifts her up so she could do what she pleased to his lips.

"And I thought the elixir was disgusting…" An amused voice laughs from the doorway making the two royals scramble away from each other both smoothing down their clothing and plastering their best diplomatic faces on before turning to face their friend.

"Oh, please don't stop because of little ole' me…" Merlin chuckles as he takes in the Queen's flushing expression behind her hand. Gwen laughs, kisses Arthur on the cheek, and quickly flees the room, sticking out her tongue childishly at Merlin who laughs openly in response.

"_Mer_lin," Arthur sighs agitatedly as he brings a hand loosely through his locks.

"Yes, Arthur?" Merlin asks in his most sweet and innocent voice, causing the King to scowl at his friend.

"Shut up," The King smiles widely and his eyebrows lift in a comical fashion. He crosses his arms tightly across his chest and sits on the corner of his desk.

Merlin rolls his eyes and smiles warmly at his friend and walks over to lean his back on the King's bedpost. "_Sir_ Gwaine said you required my services?" Merlin asks in a mocked voice of a "normal" servant.

"Ah yes…" Arthur's eyes light up with revenge prominent, making Merlin groan in reluctance.

Arthur's smile widens at his friend's groan and he brings up one of his hands and starts to count off on his fingers: "My stables need mucking out, that's one." He lifts his forefinger up to Merlin's face making sure he saw; almost as if there were any doubt about his servant's intelligence. Merlin's mouth puckers up slightly as the King continues:

"My room needs cleaning- have you seen this mess? I mean, seriously, even with Gwen straightening up behind me it's still a disaster!" With that being said Merlin finally looks around taking in the monstrosity of the King's mess making…

"What have you done?!" Merlin whines as he snatches a handful of shirts that hung loosely off the Royal's bed. Arthur watches him amusedly, ignoring the rude undertone; it made it all the more worth-while to the King. Merlin gave him a challenge; he enjoyed his banter though he would never tell Merlin that…

"Honestly Arthur, I just cleaned yesterday morning…You need to take better care of your things, you have a wife now to think about, you know."

"Yes, mother," Arthur says sourly as Merlin continues to grumble about his room stopping to complain ever so often at how disorganized his desk was.

"I'm honestly surprised she hasn't left you with all this…" Merlin lifts his arms that cradle the King's soiled laundry. A smile erupts on his face as he picks up one of Guinevere's nightdresses. Merlin looks up at his friend and bats his eyelashes at him as he says, "it must be _looove_," in the most sickening sweet voice he could muster as he tosses the dress at Arthur's face.

"Har har, Merlin…Of _course _it is." Arthur smiles at him and folds the garment up and lays it next to him. Merlin smiles even wider at the King before returning to his work.

_At least __**something**__ has caught on._

"Could I ask you a favor, Arthur?" Merlin says over his shoulder as he stuffs the last shirt into the laundry basket.

"What is it Merlin?" Arthur asks putting down the bread roll he was eating.

Merlin arches an eyebrow and Arthur raises a finger, warning Merlin not to start with the fat jokes.

"Gaius ran out of a few supplies," Merlin plops down on the laundry basket and faces the King. "I need to go get more, unfortunately that means I'll have to go into the dark wood…I need to go before it gets too late. Could I have a few hours off to do so? I hope to be back before nightfall."

"Merlin, there are bandits in the forest." The King hops off his desk and turns to make it seem as if he were busy. "Can you do it in the morning?" Arthur tries to conceal the concern in his voice but it comes out a little harsh, even to his ears.

"Some of the supplies are dire…Arthur, You know I wouldn't ask this of you if it weren't so."

"What about your chores?"

"They'll be done before I go."

"Oh really," Arthur turns around and eyes him suspiciously. "Merlin, it took you nearly three hours last time to muck out my stables…"

"Yeah…I really hate doing it. Procrastination will be the death of me," Merlin adds with a shrug.

"Merlin, your clumsiness will be the death of you. I'm surprised you haven't tripped to your death yet with those feet of yours!"

_All the more reason for you __**not to go**__…_ Not that he would actually say that out loud or anything…

"Oh come on, I'm not that useless you know." Merlin's eyebrows come together and he had that mysterious glint in his eyes. Merlin sure could be a mystery…That is when he wasn't a complete fool. Arthur rolls his eyes and lifts ups his hands in a sign of defeat.

"Fine! Go, but be sure to be back before nightfall."

"Yes, sire!" Merlin gives Arthur one last toothy grin before he runs out of the room. The King shakes his head slightly at his friend's back as it disappears behind the wall, possibly for the last time…


	19. Merlin's Death Part 2

"Be careful Merlin," Gaius murmurs as Merlin packs a small leather sack with smaller individual bags and vials for the plants he will be gathering.

"I'll be fine, Gaius, don't worry! I won't be gone too long…I think if I were Arthur would have a mental breakdown." Merlin laughs as he stuffs the final item in his bag, barely able to close it.

"I agree and make sure you don't…The wood can be a scary place at night." The physician pats the young warlock's back caringly. Merlin places the bag over his right shoulder and turns to hug the old man without warning causing Gaius a bit of shock before he returns the hug rubbing Merlin's shoulder lovingly as a father would.

"Are you sure this is all you need?" Merlin asks as he releases his mentor and gestures to a list he held in his left hand.

Gaius nods his head and clasps his hands over his middle. "Yes, I wrote down the ones that you most definitely find in the wood…Some you will have a better chance near Lake Avalon."

Merlin slightly stiffens and Gaius gives him a knowing sad smile which Merlin returns and looks down at the list, the conversation becoming awkward.

"Alright, then I'm off!" Merlin turns on his heel and heads to the door, grabbing a heavier coat as he heads out.

"Merlin wait," Gaius calls and scrambles to one of the cabinets (not medicinal) and grabs two oranges and slowly walks back over to Merlin placing them in his hands. "Don't eat them all at once," he says as he gives Merlin a warm smile. Merlin flashes the old man a brilliant smile before he heads out, already peeling one fruit.

Merlin walks down the corridor too enwrapped in his orange to notice the large knight blocking his way and he collides with him almost tumbling to the floor before Percival instinctually catches the warlock.

"Whoa there, Merlin," Percival laughs as the young servant stares up at the large man wide-eyed at the close call, an orange half in his mouth. He blinks rapidly up at the knight as he pushes his magic back down. Merlin swallows the orange half, seeds and all, his face making the knight laugh harder.

"Ew…" Merlin gasps and brings a hand to his mouth, a disgusted look on his face.

"Bitter?" Percival asks between chuckles.

"Yeah…"

"What are we laughing at?" An amused voice asks behind Percival making him turn to show a smiling Leon behind him who clasps a hand on the bulky knight's shoulder in full comradely before turning to Merlin.

"Merlin! Where are you off to at such an hour?" The curly haired knight asks curiously, eying his nap sack as Merlin opens it to put away the last half of his orange.

"I have to go get a few things for Gaius. I'll be back before nightfall."

"Ah… Where exactly? Do you need any help?"

"The forest mostly and… Lake Avalon." The two knights glance at each other at Merlin's pause but choose to ignore it; strangeness just being a part of the "Merlin" package. Not that they cared anyway…Merlin was an unofficially adopted younger brother to the knights.

"There are bandits in the forest… Would you like us to escort you?" Leon asks full concern on his face.

"I'm not a damsel in distress, Leon," Merlin laughs as the knight flushes slightly. Merlin smiles widely knowing his good intentions all the same. "You sound like Arthur… I'm honored, honestly I am but I can take care of myself." Merlin puffs out his chest imitating his best "knight of Camelot" pose. The two knight's eyebrows raise taking in all that Merlin was doing before buckling over in heaps of laughter.

"Hey! I'm being serious here; I can take care of myself!"

"Yes, yes!" The two knights assure him between laughs as the warlock eyes them suspiciously, his lips puckering.

"I really should be going now…It's getting late, I'd rather not stay there too long…The place gives me the creeps."

"Agreed," Leon says nodding his head. "Are you sure you don't need any help? We're done with our training for the day…By the way, have you seen Gwaine anywhere? He skipped practice, Arthur's furious…"

Merlin rolls his eyes and nods his head. "He's probably asleep in my bed."

The two knight's stare at him questioningly, unsure of how to take the information.

"Oh no, not like that; he came to get me this morning and when I left that's where he was…" Merlin's face turns pink much to the knight's amusement.

"Whatever you say Mer," Leon chuckles at him as Percival ruffles his raven hair.

"Hey!" Merlin grumbles swatting the knight's hands away and fastidiously fixes his unruly hair.

"We'd better go wake him then, wouldn't want Arthur to catch him that way…"

"Mhm," Percival nods his head in agreement.

"Be careful, Merlin, do not stay out too long!" Leon calls as Merlin walks past them still attempting to conquer his hair.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Merlin turns around flashing them a bright smile and a light wave before dashing further down the corridor.

**Merlin**

Morgause peers anxiously behind a tree, eying Camelot with a distinct hatred in her eye. She was so close…Yet, so far. For some reason Morgana saw the need to "off" The King's manservant. Not that she was going to argue, the boy had intervened on so many plans…If he weren't there Morgana would already have her rightful place on the throne…Merlin also attempted to kill Morgana…Yes, the boy deserved everything coming to him. Her blade burns with anticipation in her scabbard just thinking about it…

_Morgause…_ A voice carries in the breeze that brushes past her, blowing her blonde hair everywhere. The blonde closes her eyes before answering the call:

_Yes, sister? _The witch replies telepathically.

_The crystal shows Merlin is traveling to the dark wood…The fool let his pet roam free..._

_Fool indeed… _Morgause scoffs, an evil glint in her eye.

_Show no mercy and waste no time…_

_-And the body?_ Morgause grips the hilt of her blade.

_Leave it where it lies… May the birds feast upon his flesh. Arthur will have a pleasant surprise nonetheless… Oh, and Morgause? Make it last… _The blonde can almost see Morgana's expression…Those be damned who cross Morgana Le Fay…

_Yes, Morgana, _Morgause's eyes glisten with hell piercing through her dark chocolate eyes.

**WHAT'S WITH ME AND FRUIT ALL OF A SUDDEN? Two chapters and I am already knee deep in fruit… (not really) I don't even know. They must love fruit… **

**I LOVE writing Morgana/Morgause lines! Is that saying something? I enjoy their evil banter… Hmmm… Oh well. **

**This chapter's kind of short… I apologize, I wanted to update today no matter what…I have a math test tonight and I won't feel like writing when I get home… I hate math sooo much. ; ~ ;**

**Pray for me? :] **

**Thank you for the lovely reviews! Keep them coming please :] **

**I'm glad you enjoyed the bromance ;d**

**Best wishes always,**

**Lthien~**


	20. Merlin's Death Part 3

"Whoa there, Ahern," Merlin calls as he rubs his horse's head lovingly, making the horse come to a sudden halt. Ahern was a gift from Guinevere on his twenty-eighth birthday last year… Ahern had been intended as a gift for Arthur but he was _too_ wild so Gwen insisted Merlin having him. The black stallion never let anyone touch him, only Merlin; which was added to the long list of "Mysteries of Merlin" by Arthur.

Gwaine had been the only one who dared to get closer than five feet to the stallion. He had ridden Ahern once but he had basically tackled the horse out of nowhere; he only lasted a few seconds, Ahern tossed him to the ground like a sack of potatoes; scuffing his hooves on the ground tossing dirt into the knight's face in full spite.

The warlock smiles at the memory of Ahern snapping at Arthur's fingers when he had approached him too abruptly; the King had cursed the horse and told Merlin to watch out for his "beast." Arthur stayed clear of the stallion since…

"He's just jealous," Merlin coos fondly. "You're not like Arthur's Lamri… _You_ have personality." Merlin laughs loudly as he gets off the jet black steed that neighs at him almost in agreement shaking his long black mane wildly. Merlin takes his leather bag off Ahern's sattle and ties the unruly horse to a tree branch.

"Be good," the warlock murmurs and rubs the horse's snout before turning around. He stares off into the eerie woodland and sighs deeply. Gods he hates it here…He reluctantly starts walking off into the deep forest. Ahern neighs nervously as Merlin's figure disappears behind the thick greenery.

**MERLIN**

"Arthur, you really shouldn't worry too much…Merlin has done this before, what makes this time any different?" Gwen asks curiously as she eyes her nervous husband who's staring down at a paper of no importance as if his whole world depended on it. The king's hand is plastered to his jaw in deep thought.

"Hmm? I'm sorry Guinevere, did you say something?" Arthur asks as he breaks away from his daze to stare at his wife who had her hands on her hips with a slightly annoyed look upon her face.

"Did you not hear what I just said, Arthur Pendragon?" the queen asks in a stern voice but loving voice.

"Er…No, sorry…What was it again?" Arthur scratches his head awkwardly and puts down the paper on his desk as a smile lights up his wife's face.

"I said," Gwen giggles walking closer to take his hand in hers, "Merlin has gone on trips for Gaius before, what makes this one any different?" She kisses his knuckles waiting for his reply.

"I don't know…Something _feels_ off. I don't know how to explain it…" Arthur trails off and his eyebrows furrow together as he looks downward, past Gwen's curious brown eyes. "…I guess you could say I have this feeling of impending doom."

"Oh Arthur, he'll be fine, don't worry my love." Gwen says reassuringly and leans her head on his hand, kissing it before turning to look into his deep blue eyes that glisten with worry.

"I'm sure you're right," Arthur murmurs smiling at his wife, his stomach still in knots.

…

_Yarrow…Yarrow…_ Merlin thinks to himself almost quizzing himself as he eyes a particularly familiar white blossomed plant with long stemmed leaves resembling a fern's. Merlin bends down and delicately bends the plant's stem to his face taking a closer look at the cluster of small daisy-like buds. At the center of each flower smaller buds sprout with vibrant oranges and greens…The sweet fragrance of the flowers floods the warlock's nose while the leaves underneath it blend to make a sweet and spicy smell…Everything seems to be in order however, last time he had ended up mistaking Yarrow with Fool's Parsley...Gaius would never let him live it down if he were to make that mistake again. Better Fool's Parsley than Hemlock…That could have been disastrous…

The warlock looks down at a particularly rough handled leather book he had in his left hand and unravels the thin leather strap that held its ancient pages together. He places the book on his knees and one handedly skims its pages before landing on a picture and description labeled as _"Yarrow"_ in Gaius' neat handwriting:

"_Sometimes appearing in colonies or alone, the Yarrow Plant, or Knight's Milfoil, has the appearance of small daisies. It grows everywhere, in meadows, grass, and pastures…The stem is hard and angular. The leaves are soft to the touch, and resemble the look of feathers-" _Merlin trails off and curiously brushes two fingers along the plant, and stem, the feel is silky smooth as "hairs" gently brush against his fingers. True to Gaius' words the stem is indeed hard and dense; despite the smoothness. He then picks up one of the flower's long leaves; the feathery leaf smells strongly of spice and is extremely light and soft to the touch. He smiles at it and makes a mental "check" before continuing on:

"_The small blossoms smell sweet while the leaves smell strongly of spice…" _

_Found you!_ Merlin smiles at himself having noticed the smell beforehand. He looks down at the beautifully drawn picture and then to the plant he held in his hand. _Yep, identical, _he thinks as he reaches down into his right boot pulling out a dagger; Gaius had already told him that the whole plant is to be used…

_Want not waste not, I suppose,_ Merlin thinks as he digs around the plant's fertile soil. He grabs the plant by its stem and pulls with all his might but the roots are too deep into the ground and he gives up with a grunt.

"Git," Merlin sighs at the plant and throws his dagger down next to it. The dull blade was completely useless against the roots greediness… All of a sudden a mischievous glint glows in his eyes as he remembers something of use:

_That's right. I'm not in Camelot… I am free._ Merlin sighs peacefully closing his eyes and just takes in the feel of being completely one with nature. He unlocks the heavy shackles around his magic and tears almost threaten to spill as he feels whole again. He opens his eyes slowly, feeling his magic fill his eyes that were no doubt glowing brightly. The plant is floating in mid-air, its thick roots pulled out of the ground with ease. The warlock laughs gleefully and grabs the plant, stuffing it in his bag.

…

"Sire," a nervous voice calls behind Arthur and Gwen's bedchamber's door causing the two royals to look at each other in curiosity. No one ever goes there (with the exception of Merlin) without there being a dire need to do so. Arthur feels his heart drop to his stomach. Sensing her husband's stress she answers the call instead:

"Yes? Please enter," she says in her Queenly voice, causing Arthur to snap out of his dread filled gaze and into his "King mode."

The elaborate door opens revealing a scrawny teenage page whose eyes are filled with worry. For talking to the King and Queen or just nerves, Arthur does not know, all he knows is that it sets his teeth on edge.

"What is it," Arthur asks a little too harshly, causing Guinevere to nudge him sharply with her elbow.

"A-a letter has come for you sire," the boy stutters pulling out a letter from his front left pocket.

"Thank you…?" Gwen's eyebrows arch expecting him to give her his name.

"Henry, your highness," Henry says bowing deeply, touched the queen would want to know his name.

"Thank you Henry, you have our thanks." Henry glances reluctantly towards Arthur and back to Gwen, giving her a small smile before leaving the room quickly.

"Curious…" Gwen says as she holds up the letter. It did not have the paper quality to come from someone of high power, definitely not a King or nobility for that matter.

"What is?" Arthur asks stiffly, taking the letter and eying it suspiciously himself. The letter is sealed with a marking neither of the two royals had ever seen before…The wax seal was black and had an elaborate raven insignia on it. The pose the bird was in made Arthur's skin crawl…Its talons were long and razor sharp and its beak is open almost as if to attack. He slides a finger over the bird's beak; a cold emptiness fills his heart.

"What is this…?" He mumbles unsure of the letter and of the inner turmoil in his heart.

**Hey guys! What is this ominous letter? What does it mean? Find out next! **

**I'm good with guesses too. ;]**

**I love Merlin's horse's name that I gave him…Ahern is Gaelic for "Lord of the Horses"**

**Also in the Arthurian legend, Lamri was Arthur's horse… I had to throw him in there. I wish they had mentioned him in the series… (I'm a bid Arthurian legend nerd). :]**

**There will probably be another 2 parts…My brain is making this difficult. I have to be dramatic about it so don't kill me lol.**

**I look up the Yarrow facts to make it more realistic…The plant is extremely interesting. **

**Where I got my information:**

** yarrow_plant_ **

**If anyone sees any mistakes please tell me, finding a description of Yarrow was difficult…**

**Dear, ****_Xeylah_****,**

**I update faster because I hate waiting for people to update… I have never been one to wait when it comes to accomplishing something I love. I adore writing sooo much; writing this story has become extremely fun! I had actually intended this fic to just be a one-shot thing because I'm a new writer…Seriously; this was the first thing I have ever attempted to write outside of school. To be honest, I was really embarrassed to post it… I felt it wasn't good enough. I will probably go back to fix things after I am done with "Merlin's Death." **

**Thank you for your reviews! :]**

**I hope you guys are enjoying this, I surely am. Be prepared. I feel evil. :]**

**Best wishes always,**

**Lthien~**


	21. Merlin's Death Part 4

Arthur's hand trembles as he tries his best not to tear the letter in half completely. Time has never felt as still as this…His heart screams at him to shred it to pieces…To _not look_. His hands quake even stronger as the letter unfolds in his clammy hands. His blood almost freezes in his veins as he recognizes the handwriting: Morgana.

"Arthur, what is it?" Guinevere asks sensing his inner turmoil. Fear floods her heart as she begins to realize who it had to be from; the queen brings her left hand to her mouth, trying to stifle the horror that threatened to bubble up. Arthur's face remains stationary though his heart claws desperately at his throat as he reads the words that come right from his darkest of nightmares:

_"Dearest brother,_

By the time you read this fate-filled letter your pet of a servant will be gone. The earth will mourn and will bask in his blood.-"  
  
"T-this cannot be happening... This _cannot_ be happening..." He mumbles incoherently to himself; begging to God the words were not true…Merlin could never die. He just _can't_. It's unthinkable…It's laughable…No…It is torturous. The king stumbles slightly over his own feet; he just barely catches himself of the corner of his desk; his knees almost collapsing beneath him. His world is shattering…Everything is darkness. Pure madness…

** MERLIN**

After hours of searching Merlin finally finds the last herb on the list: Rue.

Merlin can't stand the stuff…Its sour smell always makes him nauseous; now being no exception.

"Ugh," Merlin complains as he brings his blue neckerchief up to his nose; his face in a deep scowl.

"Yep…Definitely Rue," the young warlock mumbles sourly, eying the green plant with hate; not needing Gaius' old beaten book. Merlin reluctantly releases his nose and begins to mutter a spell that would lessen the stench when a twig snaps behind him. He immediately tenses as the presence behind him is without doubt human and undeniablyfull of murderous intent…Merlin's back almost burns from the hate-filled gaze…His skin covering with goose bumps.

_A Saxon...? No, they never come this close to Lake Avalon..._The warlock takes in a deep, shaky, breath before shifting cautiously trying to stand up to face the foe.

His magic swells screaming at him to run but before he can move a muscle a blade pokes his back teasingly.

"You dare venture this far into the woods alone, Merlin? You are braver than you look." A familiar voice laughs darkly behind the warlock making his blood run cold:

_Morgause…  
_  
**…  
**

Arthur's breath halts in his chest, everything is just _so wrong_.

_"You have taken everything from me, Arthur Pendragon. So I will take everything from you; starting with Merlin."_

"Arthur!? What's wrong?!" Gwen pleas loudly, gripping onto his wrists trying to pry his horror filled eyes away from the damned letter to no avail. His vise grip on the paper and dead blue eyes send her heart into complete despair.

_Damn you…Damn you, Morgana! _Tears spill down her face with each word piercing her raw heart…Her friend…Her dearest of friends…Gone. Replaced by a murderess…A woman now torturing her beloved… She cups a sweaty hand over her husband's unnaturally chilled cheek begging him to look at her; begging him to stop repeating Merlin's name in the most heart wrenching voice she had heard since Arthur's father died all those years ago…Her pleas grow louder as she sobs into his chest, unable to stop the deep cobalt eyes turning almost grey with loss and disgust. Gwen screams out with _everything_ she has, begging Arthur to _stop_.

"My lady?!" Deeply concerned voices yell from down the corridor, within moments the door is kicked open and Leon, Percival, and Lancelot all stare at the scene before them:

The queen pressed tightly up against a rather blue Arthur whose eyes were filled with all the horrors of the world…The knights' gawk at Arthur's distorted face; their hearts tearing out of their chest with each cry the queen let out.

"Guinevere...!" Lancelot cries out as he tries to pry the sobbing woman off the frozen man. The queen shakes off the knight's hands that try to console her; sending a lashing to Lancelot's already broken heart. 

The blonde king ignores the chaos around him as his eyes are unable to pry away from the torturous words that taint and murder their light:

_"You should have kept him on a tighter leash, Pendragon. Morgause will not show the whelp any mercy. You have seen what power she holds with a blade… Her blade will bathe in his blood from tip to hilt. She will enjoy every moment of it as his face twists in agony…My only regret is not being there to witness his facial expression when the blade pierces his heart… I wonder if he cried for out for you? Is he crying out for you right now? Do you wonder the same?"_

"Oh my _God_," Arthur croaks out barely able to keep himself upright. He brings a shaking hand up to his mouth in pure terror as visions of Merlin lying _bleeding_, _alone_ and possibly _dying_ flash into his muddled and dread-filled mind.

Arthur releases the letter as if it were on fire, stumbling further back, almost desperate to put distance between him and the paper.

The letter flutters to the ground in silence. Arthur stares at it still unable to piece together how one paper could send his world crumbling…How _one_ letter…_One_ _letter_ could send Arthur _Pendragon_, _King_ of Camelot's mind crumbling to pieces. Guinevere screams desperately at him (as well as the knights) but Arthur hears nothing…Only the sound of his heart beating…Only his own ragged breathing.

"Sire?!" Leon half yells as the King backs further away, shaking his head violently. His eyes still gawking at the letter as his back hits the stone wall. Arthur's hands grip onto the wall trying to hold his unstable state upward with all their might.

The knights all watch in horror as Arthur's legs collapse beneath him and he plummets to the floor, landing heavily on his knees with a loud thud. The knights all rush to their king's side begging him to explain what was happening whilst Lancelot grabs Guinevere who had fallen with Arthur and was desperately clasping onto his pallid face begging him to look at her.

Lancelot allows Gwen to sob into his chest as he lays his chin over her head, rocking slightly trying to console the queen to the best of his abilities. He squeezes his eyes shut in pain as she lets out another round of wails clenching frenziedly to his tunic.

With the cursed letter still in plain sight Arthur is forced to finish Morgana's last words in his mind as he had read them at least a hundred times over… Memories of his youth flood back as a young and innocent Morgana would leave riddles and poems on his bed or near his door; her childish way of inviting him to play with her. Instead of a fond and innocent feeling the memories make him sick to his stomach as he re-reads her last sentiments in his head:

_"On the ground his blood will run,  
soaking the earth until the deed is done,  
all alone in the forest deep,  
off to Avalon in a deep deep sleep."_

**Whoa, this was seriously depressing to write…Just seeing and trying to describe Arthur's face made my heart ache. :[**

**I had to add in the Lancelot/Gwen moment. My brain wouldn't allow me to continue if I didn't. **

**Gwen really depressed me in this chapter. Why do I always depress myself? ; ~ ;**

**I need to write something cheerful…**

**Only one more part guys…Next part will definitely be longer (I think). I have so many ideas my head hurts. Lol**

**Please tell me what you think, even just one word will do. :]**

**I find it amazing that I almost have 90 followers… I didn't think my story would get that many lol **

**Best wishes always, **

**Lthien~**


	22. Merlin's Death Part 5

"Morgause," Merlin gulps slowly, thickness coating his throat.

"Forgotten me already, Merlin?" The blonde hisses sarcastically sticking the warlock with the sword, not hard enough to pierce the skin but hard enough to make him wince.

"How could I? You threatened Arthur," Merlin seethes wanting nothing but to turn around and face the witch.

"Ah, yes…But that was barely a threat. There are so many other things I could have done. So many I want to do now…" Morgause jabs Merlin again, this time receiving a pained gasp from the man. The witch smiles smugly as droplets of blood start to form on Merlin's thin red tunic.

"I won't let you harm him," Merlin growls, dipping into his dragon lord voice to make the threat more prominent. He slowly stands up despite the threat of being run through. Morgause does not lift the blade and it slices up his back as he stands, slicing his shirt open as well as his skin. Morgause smiles amusedly, as Merlin shows no sign of being in pain despite the blood dripping down his pale backside.

"You are a strange man, Merlin," Morgause laughs darkly, lifting her blade the Merlin's neck.

"So I've been told," Merlin grumbles disinterestedly, his magic bubbling within waiting to be let out.

Morgause' smile fades and she slides her blade along Merlin's collarbone, watching his face the whole time. To her disappointment the servant's face remains stationary, his blue eyes piercing her brown ones. Blood oozes down the warlock's neck though he does nothing to stop it, only continuing to stare into the witch's pleasure-filled chocolate eyes.

"_Praefoco_," Morgause whispers her eyes flashing a deep liquid gold. Merlin gasps as he feels something constricting around his throat, he claws at his bleeding neck desperately trying to fight off the invisible attack. His fingernails pierce the soft flesh and thin strips of blood ooze out dripping down the long neck. His magic chokes with him unable to help as his gasps become more pained and more desperate for air.

"Now the fun begins," Morgause laughs watching Merlin turn blue.

**MERLIN**

Ahern neighs nervously, kicking the tree that claimed him. Something was wrong; it was _too _quiet; his master was gone _too_ long… The black stallion's mane flips wildly as he kicks the tree again, pulling relentlessly on the rope that held him. To the horse's relief the rope snaps, as well as the tree branch. He circles aimlessly not knowing where to go. Which way had Merlin gone again? Ahern snorts loudly and indecisively turns and bolts through the forest in the only way he knew, the direction of Camelot, dragging the thick tree branch behind him.

…

"Do you need any help with that, miss?" Gwaine flirts, leaning heavily on a wall, lewdly eying a rather pretty servant who was carrying a light load of hay to the stables.

"I thank you for the offer, sir knight, but I do believe I can handle this much." The brunette says shyly and curtsies nervously avoiding the knight's smug smile and dreamy brown eyes.

"Ah…Yes, but fingers as beautiful as these should not be handling something as dirty as this…" Gwaine takes one of the girl's hands kissing her slim fingers, watching her expression all the while as she turns almost beet red. The servant snatches her hand away abruptly, shocked by knight's boldness. The hay falls all over the ground, much to Gwaine's amusement.

"Ah…," the girl stutters bending over to pick up the hay but is beaten to it by Gwaine who scoops it all up in one go.

"Allow me," the rugged knight smiles warmly. The servant nods her head rapidly, averting her gaze as she feels her ears growing hot. Gwaine wraps his free arm around the girl's waist pulling her alongside him as he starts walking over to the stables, his other arm hoisted over his shoulder, keeping the hay in place. The servant stumbles trying to keep up with the rash knight, ultimately wrapping a slim arm around his muscled one; all a part of the knight's master plan. He smiles widely at his own genius.

_Take that, Elyan! _He sneers, turning his head in the other knight's direction that was glaring at him from the side lines, his chain-mailed arms tightly pinned to his chest. Gwaine winks at him with a look saying, "you snooze you lose" written all over it. Elyan scowls at him, huffing silently at the lost bet.

Their childish moment is shattered as screams erupt from the main gate's entrance, the two knight's look at each other, alarmed, before dashing into action. Gwaine kisses the servant's cheek, laughing loudly at her baffled expression before taking off after Elyan, straw still in his arms. After-all, the knight might be a flirt but he is a man of his word.

The two knights have to push people out of the way as a crowd starts to form around something out of their plain sight. As they get closer frustrated loud neighing is heard as well as the loud crash of something being dragged. Gwaine knows that sound…Only one obnoxious animal could make a sound as annoying as that. The outlandish knight curses under his breath, tossing the hay in the nearest unoccupied stable pin.

"Ahern?!" Gwaine screeches as he finally pushes through the last bit of people to find the jet black steed, unmanned and dangerous, circling aimlessly; a huge tree branch trailing behind him. The horse rears itself, gaining another gasp from the crowd. The confused animal is panting severely and the rope around its neck has dug into its skin causing it to become raw and bloody from the weight of the log. The neighs grow louder as he sees the two familiar faces come into view. Gwaine's stomach twists his mind filling with one thought:

_Where's Merlin? _ The knight cranes his neck trying to see if Merlin had gotten off the rowdy animal, his stomach knots tighter as he doesn't find his friend's face within the crowd.

_Something is wrong; something is terribly, terribly, wrong…_Gwaine looks at Elyan's face, concern sweeping over his brother's own features.

The two knights cautiously approach the gigantic animal knowing all too well the damage he can cause. Gwaine, being the braver of the two having already dealt with the horse's strangeness, grabs onto its harness trying to pull the animal back to the earth.

"Calm down!" The knight screeches, grunting with all his might as the horse forcibly obeys. The knight rubs its head fastidiously trying to calm the beast as well as his own heart.

"Where's Merlin?" The knight whispers mostly to himself but at the mention of his master's name Ahern neighs wildly, attempting to throw the brash knight away.

"Careful, Gwaine…!" Elyan yells as he attempts cutting the branch away from the unruly horse.

"Whoa!" Gwaine gasps as Ahern attempts once again to get away only to be pulled back by the knight. "Hurry up, Elyan! This is getting ridiculous…!" Gwaine pants; pulling the horse closer to his body hoping to distance the horse's kicks from the crowd.

With the horse now (sort of) contained Elyan brings his sword down, severing the log. Ahern neighs in relief as the rope loosens around his neck. Gwaine pulls the rope off gently, minding the raw patches.

"Damn, mate…" Gwaine mumbles eying the bloody rope he now held in his hands.

"We need to let Arthur know…I don't like the look of this, Ahern would never leave without Merlin…" Elyan whispers worriedly, ignoring the bustling crowd behind them.

"Yeah, watch him will you? I'll go get the princess." Gwaine starts to hand Elyan the rope. The knight stares down at it with a look of "you have got to be joking." Gwaine huffs tossing the rope towards his friend and darts off in the direction of the castle.

"Gwaine, wait...!" Elyan gasps, eying the gigantic horse with apprehension. Ahern stares down at the knight, a mischievous glint in its eye which makes the knight gulp.

…

"S-stop t-this," Merlin gasps up at Morgause from the ground. The witch circles him highly entertained. Merlin is covered in his own blood, deep slashes and bruises alike adorn his lithe body; none severe enough to kill, only severe enough to make Merlin wheeze in agony and swoon with blood loss. At this point he couldn't run even if he wanted to…

"Mm? You say something?" Morgause sneers as she places her armored covered boot on Merlin's bloody stomach. She steps down harshly, smiling only when Merlin screams out in pain.

"W-why are you d-doing this?" Merlin gasps as he claws at her boot, trying to breathe.

"Stupid, boy," Morgause spits down at him as if it were obvious, pressing her foot down harder. "Because Morgana wishes it…!" The witch's smile widens as Merlin's face pales even further.

"Do you wish to hear her exact orders? Hmm…?" Morgause asks as she drags her sword, harshly, down the warlock's thigh causing him to cry out in more pain.

"Y-you'd tell me a-anyways…" Merlin gasps out sarcastically, eying her with rebellion prominent in his blue eyes. "T-hey al-always do…" Merlin coughs up blood and groans loudly as Morgause slams her boot further into his stomach. He was pretty sure a rib was broken…Maybe two.

"Do not tempt me, Merlin…I was told to enjoy this however, I see no fun in it if I kill you too quickly."

"Ah…S-so that's it then…" Merlin rasps, spitting out a mouthful of blood, smiling up at her bloody teeth and all. This was something Merlin was used to; as long as Arthur wasn't the recipient he'd gladly accept any torture thrown his way.

"Why do you smile?" Morgause asks intrigued and angry by his attitude with the situation. Just how many times had his life been threatened anyway? "I have you at my mercy and yet…you smile." Morgause's eyes darken with fury engulfing them, he was taking the fun out of the torture, this was her favorite part and here he was _ruining_ it.

"_Why_?" The question sends a chill down Merlin's spine. Morgause fumes above him waiting for him to answer.

Was it not obvious?

"Better me than _him_," Merlin pants keeping eye contact with his torturer and his hands around her boot.

Morgause snarls in fury she brings her blade down stabbing Merlin, savagely, in the thigh. Merlin buckles in on himself to the best of his abilities crying out in agonizing pain, unable to keep the tears from rolling down his cheeks and onto the dirt below him.

"I am _sick _of your loyalty to your _pig_ of a king!" Morgause screeches at him, digging the blade deeper into Merlin's thigh. The warlock's back arches in pain as screams tear their way from his bloody mouth.

…

"Princess...!" A husky voice calls coming closer from down the corridor. Gwaine dashes into the Royal's bedroom, a panicked look on his rugged features. He jabs a thumb towards the door.

"Merlin's prick of a horse is..." The knight trails off eying his brothers in arms who are desperately trying to get the king off the floor and then to the queen snuggled closely to Lancelot's chest.

"What the hell did I miss?" He barely gasps out leaning heavily on his knees trying to catch his breath from running.

"Please don't ask when we cannot answer ourselves...Help, please!" Leon begs as he slings Arthur's limp arm over his shoulder.

Gwaine nods his head solemnly, trying not to let fear overcome his "cool" demeanor. He jogs over to help Leon with the king, unbeknownst of the letter he kicks under the king's bed.

"I think something is wrong," Gwaine murmurs frantically as he whips his hair out of his eyes and grunts as he lifts Arthur by the torso.

Arthur remains limp under their grip, Leon wasn't too sure when the king had last blinked… The king is mumbling something under his breath but it is too low for the knights to decipher what it could be.

"You don't say?" Leon arches an eyebrow darting over to Lancelot and Guinevere and then to the mumbling Arthur.

"Move," Percival mumbles tired of the never ending struggle. They do as he says and the massive knight slings the disoriented king over his shoulder with ease.

"Not only this... Merlin's horse is back." Gwaine's eyes glisten with worry as he continues: "The damn thing came bursting through like all Hell had broken loose!" The knight shows the other men his hands which are covered in rope burns and blood; a bit of his own and the horse's… He wipes his hands on his trousers, a disgusted look on his face.

Lancelot's grip on Guinevere loosens as he takes in Gwaine's words. Gwen takes the opportunity to rush to her husband's side and Percival lays him back on their bed. She wipes the sweaty hair out of his eyes trying to cool him down. Lancelot sends a saddened look in her direction but it quickly turns bittersweet as he watches her kiss Arthur's forehead, The king's eyes starting to focus on her. 

"Where is Merlin then?" Lancelot asks, breaking away from the loneliness that dwells in his heart. Everyone in the room turns to look at Gwaine, awaiting his answer. None so dire a need as Arthur's whose eyes gleam wearily with a thin shred of hope, though they do not show any sign of them going back to their original deep hue…

"M-Merlin's back?" The King croaks out, almost begging the answer to be a "yes." Gwaine stares at him in confusion and worry:

_Why should he not?_

Gwen's eyebrows furrow knowing her husband's mental state depended on the rugged knight's answer.

"No... Only his horse; why? What has happened that I do not know about? Where is he?" Gwaine's eyes widen as he begins to put the pieces together.

"Arthur, where is Merlin?"

**I LIED. THERE WILL BE ONE MORE CHAPTER OF "MERLIN'S DEATH". Holy moly… I fear it would be too long otherwise…I hope you will forgive my insolence. **

**Thank you for the responses from the last chapter…Yeah, I write dark stuff. I have tried writing something happier…My friend called me an "Edgar Allen Poe Writer," whatever that means… **

**I'm really proud of this chapter; it came out exactly the way I wanted it to. :]**

**Again, I'm LOVING Gwaine in this…I just love Gwaine, period. Who doesn't?**

**After I am done with this I will pick up from where I left off…If you guys can remember that far back now lol. **

**Now I have to go finish my homework…Than God it's only Saturday. I couldn't handle school tomorrow. **

**Best wishes always,**

**Lthien~**


	23. Merlin's Death FINAL

**Then:**_ "Morgause snarls in fury; she brings her blade down stabbing Merlin, savagely, in the thigh. Merlin buckles in on himself to the best of his abilities crying out in agonizing pain, unable to keep the tears from rolling down his cheeks and onto the dirt below him._

_"I am sick of your loyalty to your pig of a king!" Morgause screeches at him, digging the blade deeper into Merlin's thigh. The warlock's back arches in pain as screams tear their way from his bloody mouth."**_

**Now:**

"Not so big now are we Merlin?" the witch laughs cheerfully as tears pool in the young, dying, warlock's eyes. Merlin's main artery in his right thigh has been severed…His warm blood pouring relentlessly from the hole, embracing his still form on the ground. Merlin grunts in pain as he attempts to send magic to heal his thigh but finds his magic won't listen to him, anger flows through him instead:

"_B-bite me_," Merlin gasps out, his back arching from the pain his lungs send him. He glares at the blonde from the corner of his eye, every amount of hatred he had ever felt for anything flows into it making her smile fade into a deep scowl. Merlin closes his eyes tightly awaiting the inevitable pain that was sure to come.

"_Carnibus tollitis!"_ Morgause growls, Merlin's chest erupts in agonizing pain and he feels a blade being drug down from his chest to his navel. Merlin brings his quaking hand up to stop the blade but he finds nothing...only a trail of warm blood and torn flesh.

Despite the searing pain coursing through his body, Merlin could not help but laugh at his situation. His aching body convulses with each torturous attempt.

He is going to die, he knows that. His body knows that... his magic knows that; it courses through his veins begging to be released, begging for Merlin to save himself; but he can't… No... Morgause must never know. Morgana _must_ _**never **_know…He will take his secret to the grave.

_Why? Why am I to die like this…? I have yet to accomplish anything…Everything I have ever done…Wasted._

Merlin laughs despite the pain and coughs up blood, his eyebrows furrowing in pain and he closes his eyes trying to stop the horrid coughing. He opens his eyes slowly looking upward to the tree tops that surround him…The world seems so at peace whilst his lifeblood coats its floors with sticky crimson.

He is fading…Fast. His dimming sapphire eyes start only seeing blurred shapes…The pine trees disappearing one by one replaced with blinding light that makes Merlin close his eyes; arms of white light tug at his soul… beckoning to him.

_Take me_, Merlin begs. He's suffered enough in this life…Though he would gladly die a thousand deaths if it meant saving his friends, no, his _family_.

He does not regret dying this way, as he said before, he would, gladly, die a thousand more deaths is he could save his friends from this pain…This loneliness.

His only regret…? Not being able to say good bye.

_Mother…Gaius... Lancelot…Gwaine...Percival...Gwen...Elyan...Leon…_The list goes on and on each name brings more tears that flow freely down his stationary face. He opens his eyes once more to find they only have the strength to open half way.

His list is coming to an end…only one name remains:

_Arthur._

Merlin's tears turn into heart wrenching sobs; much to Morgause' amusement:

"You will not die alone, Merlin." Morgause sneers kneeling down next to him resting her arms on her knees, thinking his tears are for himself alone. She bends down and snatches Merlin's neckerchief off his neck and begins to wipe her bloody blade off with it; humming to herself as she polishes the silver.

**Merlin**

"_Arthur, where is Merlin?**_

Arthur closes his eyes shut and gulps deeply. "Arthur," Gwaine asks again, growing exceedingly nervous at the king's silence.

"We have to go," Arthur mumbles under his breath as he attempts to push himself up in the bed. Guinevere shakes her head worriedly and attempts to push her unstable husband back down.

"No, Guinevere," Arthur half commands making his wife look up at him with a pained look; she reluctantly nods her head and helps him lean up and props his back against the headboard.

"Go where, sire?" Leon asks confusedly, clenching his hands in nervousness.

"The dark wood," the blonde states as if it were obvious, he pulls himself out of his bed stumbling ever so slightly. Percival and Leon both lunge forward to help but Arthur puts out one of his hands and steadies himself on his side dresser, beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

"Sire, I really don't think you should be moving right now." Leon says earning an agreeable nod from the queen.

"Okay, you stay here, I'll be right back." Arthur gives his knights a stiff smile and starts to head towards the door. Leon and Guinevere stare at him, their mouths agape unable to respond.

"Fuck that!" Gwaine laughs darkly, breaking the silence; he strides and opens the door for Arthur who is still leaning heavily on the walls for support. Despite his own nerves Gwaine knows that Arthur desperately needs something to distract him from his dark thoughts so he does the only thing he could that he knows would do exactly that:

"After you, princess," Gwaine says sarcastically, giving the king a mock bow.

"Piss off Gwaine," Arthur gasps, giving the knight a small smile. Gwaine gives his king a toothy grin and then slings one of the blonde's arms over his shoulder to support him.

"We'll be back," Gwaine says over his shoulder to the other three knights that stare at them baffled.

"Like hell!" Leon grumbles following the two quickly out the door, Percival following behind him closely. Lancelot gives one last nod to Guinevere and starts to head out the door.

"Lancelot," Gwen calls in a small voice. The knight stops dead in his tracks and slightly turns his head in her direction, only enough for her to sense his acknowledgement.

"Yes, milady?" Lancelot replies in a small, respectful, voice.

"T-hank you and…" Guinevere clasps her hands together not wanting to look at Lancelot's sad back. "Bring them home, please."

"Lancelot!" Leon calls from down the corridor making the two both jump.

"Of course," Lancelot nods, heading out the door leaving Guinevere alone with her thoughts.

…

"Why are we going to the dark wood?" Leon asks before his face pales with realization. "Does this have to do to Merlin, sire?"

Arthur closes his eyes tightly and only nods in response. Gwaine and Percival both support the king down the corridor. Servants give them worried looks but do not ask once they see their grimaced faces and start to part like the red sea, pressing tightly to the stone walls.

"Find the servant named "Henry"," Arthur commands through stiff lips. "Tell him to meet us down at the stables, immediately."

"Yes, sire," Leon nods and runs off to the servant's quarters.

"Gwaine, I want you to go get Elyan, tell him that we are leaving."

"Of course," Gwaine takes off into a sprint barely dodging a group of servants that jump out the knight's way as he flies down a set of stairs. Lancelot takes Gwaine's place of support and Arthur gives him a fond smile which the knight returns and gives the king's shoulder a friendly squeeze as they rush down the corridor to the armory.

…

"Watch it!" Elyan yelps nervously as Ahern pulls against his reigns of which the knight held.

Ahern didn't have time for this. _Merlin_ didn't have time for this. Why aren't they getting the message? Ahern neighs at the knight in frustration, telling him to "_get a move on._"

"Oi, Elyan!"

"Gwaine I could kill you!" Elyan snarls over his shoulder as he sees his friend come into view.

"Well, you can _try_ but it'll have to be later;" Gwaine huffs pulling the reigns away from him. "We have bigger problems at hand. We are leaving to go to the dark wood; Princess' orders."

"What do you mean? Does it have something to do with Merlin?"

Ahern neighs frantically in response almost to say "_about freaking time!_"

"I'll take that as a _yes_," Elyan mumbles and gives Gwaine a nervous glance.

"Guys…!" Leon calls out breathlessly from behind the two making them turn around to see him and a rather nervous looking servant trail silently behind him.

"Who is this?" Elyan asks nodding his head in the servant's direction.

"H-henry, sir," The servant mumbles behind Leon's back.

"Well, tell us, Henry, of what importance are you to our king?" Gwaine asks starkly and crosses his arms across his chain-mailed chest awaiting the servant's answer.

"I…I…Uh…I gave his highness a letter earlier…" Henry stutters, wringing his hands awkwardly out of nerves. "T-that is all I can think of, sir..."

"Letter?" Leon's eyebrows furrow as well as the other two knights in absolute confusion.

"What the hell does a letter have to do with Merlin?" Gwaine asks rudely and whips the hair out of his eyes in frustration.

"I-I don't know, sir…All I know is that a pretty blonde lady gave it to me and said for me to give it to my master…"

"Blonde woman?" Leon mumbles bringing his hand to his mouth in contemplation.

"Was she hot?" The servant blushes deeply unable to reply to Gwaine's comment.

"Not now Gwaine!" Elyan grumbles, punching him on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for? There is no harm in asking!"

"I, for once, agree with Gwaine," Arthur says grimly as he, Percival, and Lancelot come into view. "What did she look like Henry? Any detail is welcomed."

"Well," Henry says nervously placing a hand on the back of his neck and sighing deeply. "She was really pretty…She had long curly blonde hair, dark brown eyes…They kind of frightened me, actually. They seemed to hold a lot of hatred in them… She wore armor as well, I thought it was rather odd…Why would a woman have a need for armor?" Henry's eyebrows furrow together at the thought.

"Morgause…" Arthur gasps making Percival and Lancelot tighten their grip on his arms as they see how much paler he gets in the matter of three seconds…

"We have to go!" Arthur mumbles, starting to pull away from his knight's grasps.

"Thank you for your information, Henry, now go on home!"

"Y-yes sire!" Henry says hurriedly as he heads off past the stables.

"Morgause?! What could she be doing here?" Leon asks worriedly.

"All that matters now is that we have go!" Arthur snaps pulling his arms free from Lancelot and Percival, who watch him carefully as he rushes over to the stables, stumbling along the way.

Gwaine curses under his breath and starts to pull Ahern to the stables, watching the king's step cautiously in case he had to step in to help. The black steed has no desire to go to the stables and he kicks and rears, causing the men only more panic.

Gwaine manages to tie the horse at the stables but servants have to rush over and hold the horse back as the knight turns to help Arthur on his own white horse that neighs worriedly at Ahern's distress.

_I'm coming Merlin, hold on…Please! _Arthur half screams in his head as he closes his eyes and spurs his horse forward, making Gwaine back quickly away, cursing all the while, and before any of the knights have to chance to mount their horses.

"ARTHUR?!" Leon bellows after him, cursing loudly as he straddles his horse, racing after the king.

…

_No, fight, damn you!_ Merlin begs himself as his breaths come out shorter and shorter and his eyelids threaten to close, maybe this time forever.

"I am here to ensure you die," Morgause murmurs wickedly down at Merlin. "You have escaped too many a time from our insolence at how well you evade death...No more, Merlin. Your time has come."

Merlin ignores the witch' taunting; his mind only on Arthur, only on breathing…

He would never see the Albion Arthur would create...He would never get see his and Guinevere's children...Their dark curly hair...Their warm cocoa skin…Their deep cobalt blue eyes that could mesmerize even the sun...

_They'll be beautiful, Arthur,_ Merlin laughs bitter sweetly as more tears stream down his cheeks. He can see it now:

Arthur laughing joyfully as the midwife hands him his first babe…The way his cobalt blue eyes stare down into his child's small face, his eyes glistening with a happiness he had never seen on him before. Guinevere glowing, her soul full of happiness and love watching Arthur's reaction…

_I will watch over them, Arthur. Your children…Your children's children…Forever… _More tears cloud his dimming eyes as his magic shows Arthur in his old age, his grandchildren on his lap, all smiling…

_Why are you doing this to me!?_ Merlin begs as the visions come faster: Arthur's children, his friends' deaths… Arthur's grief…

Merlin couldn't get the vision of an elderly Arthur crying over his wife's body out of his head…

_Please…Let me have peace…_ Merlin weeps miserably, his chest shaking with each sob, he gasps loudly trying to breathe through all the tears.

...If only he could have shown Arthur everything magic had blessed him to see. If only he could have shown him the beauty of magic, not the darkness of it…

_If only I had told him…Perhaps I would have been wrong…Maybe, just maybe, Arthur wouldn't have been mad…? Arthur isn't his father…He wouldn't…Would he?_ Merlin's breath starts to come out in slow gasps and his tears sting his eyes; his lungs are starting to fail. His tears roll down his cheeks unable to stop. What was the point anymore?

_Arthur will come, he has too…Don't, please…Stop. _Merlin forces his eyes open once more despite the heaviness of his body. His eyes see nothing but white, no more blood, no more pain…Nothing but white.

_I have failed you…Arthur, please forgive me. I beg to the gods that you accomplish what you were meant to do…You are strong, Arthur, do not let this change you…I will always watch over you._

Merlin closes his eyes for the last time, his sapphire eyes dimming completely. His head falls limply to the right side, the remainder of his tears flow down his face and a small, sad, smile graces his bloody lips as he lets himself go, the arms of white pulling him away from the pain and agony forever.

Morgause smiles at herself, she has done well.

_Morgana, it is done._

…_Well done, come home, sister. Arthur is on his way now; you have less than an hour._

_Yes,_ Morgause gives Merlin's lifeless form one last look before she stands up to leave him. All of a sudden a deep thundering growl is heard above her making her scream in terror and instinctually get into a defensive stance.

"A dragon?!" Morgause yells confusedly. "Why the hell is a dragon here…?!" She circles the clearing, terror coursing through her body. She curses under her breath as she sees nothing and bolts to her horse. Another piercing growl is heard, this time closer. She straddles her horse and frantically gallops away, dodging trees in the process. She hopes that the beast will take Merlin instead and allow her to flee in peace.

Little does she know of the dragon that now weeps over the young warlock's body.

…

_God, if you exist, please, I beg of you…Spare him. _Tears burn Arthur's eyes as wind whips past his face.

"Sire…!" Leon gasps past the wind as he spurs his horse to go faster. "Please, wait for us!"

Arthur ignores his men's pleas…He needs to get to Merlin no matter what.

"Faster, Lamri…!" Arthur yells frantically, spurring his horse that neighs loudly but does as he asks, bolting further into the dense trees.

The knights are scared, though they would never openly admit it. Arthur's fear and panic has caused them a terror they had never felt before…Merlin is in trouble but that's all they know…They have begged Arthur multiple times to tell them what was happening only for him to tell them to "go faster," or ignore them completely.

They were already deep in the forest and had seen no sign of Merlin anywhere…

"Sire?!" Leon screeches as he can't see Lamri anymore.

…

Arthur couldn't see anything past his tears, nor could he hear the screams from his men because of the prayers he kept repeating over and over again in his head. He only needed to go faster…Only to _go faster_.

_There is a chance; there is a chance…_The blonde screams in his head along with the prayers.

From the corner of his left eye he sees a splotch of red fabric; he almost is thrown off his horse because of how fast he pulls on the reigns, screaming at Lamri to "stop."

Arthur stumbles off his horse and starts to get closer to the red object on the ground. His blood runs cold in his veins as he comes to find that it wasn't red fabric…It is blood…Nor is it just any object…It is Merlin… It is Merlin covered in his own blood.

The servant lays awkwardly on the ground floor, his eyes staring blankly in his direction with his arm outstretched towards him almost as if he were calling out to him. Arthur's brain refuses to look at his friend's blood covered body and he openly gags when he steps in his friend's blood with a "_squish_."

Arthur stares down at his friend's unmoving body, his own solidifying as pure horror and denial flood his blue eyes.

"M…Merlin…?"

**OH MY GOD. I AM SERIOUSLY DEPRESSED NOW. I can't tell you how much I cried when I wrote this…I had major writer's block trying to finish this chapter up…I hope it's to your liking…I was kind of confusing myself there for a while. **

**Well, Merlin's Death is officially done. What do you guys think? I mean…Other than absolute heartbreak. **

**Please give me some feedback! :]**

**Best wishes always,**

**Lithien~**


	24. Never Let Me Go

**Hey guys! So, Merlin's Death is over…It should connect with the other chapters…(1-17) :] **

**I will, most likely, put the story to the front eventually. I know that it is probably VERY confusing in this order…Sorry.**

**This will start where I left off: Arthur & Freya in Avalon. Arthur's body is with Morgana whilst his mind/spirit is with Freya. Just in case you guys are wondering… ;]**

…

"…Mer..._no_...lin...Fre…a?" Arthur mumbles into his chest, his back arches upward as his body tries to stand itself up only to fall back down with "_clangs_" from his shackles. A single tear flows down his face and Morgana tilts her head in curiosity as her eyes follow the tear's path as it flows steadily down her half-brother's face. Her face remains emotionless as Arthur continues to mumble incoherently at nothing:

"No…Mer…kill…?" Arthur's eyebrows furrow tightly together and his hands fist into balls in the shackles as he once again attempts to stand. More tears flow down his face and into his open mouth that gasps with grief.

Morgana helps Morgause to her feet, heavily supporting her sister as they both take a step towards their enemy. Morgana snarls openly as the blue shield glows brighter sensing the ill will coming from her.

"It will not protect you forever," Morgana sneers and Morgause chuckles darkly by her side.  
The witch' brown eyes seem to darken with hatred and fury at the blue shield and the king it protected.

** MERLIN**

_**"The spirit that answered…" Freya's eyes flicker awkwardly back and forth, looking down into the water; purposely avoiding the King's deep blue eyes. "If I can call it that…Arthur," she, reluctantly, stares into his eyes as her lips start to tremble. "It cursed me… The darkness and hatred it sent me felt almost as bad as when I had died…The pain..." Freya's eyes close tightly as her face twists in pain. "This hatred… Rage…despair. This is not Merlin."**  
_  
Arthur's eyes widen with fear. "How can that be? How is Merlin _not_ Merlin?!"

"I don't know..." Freya trails off and gnaws on her bottom lip until pure terror washes over her features and she starts to gawk at the king with her mouth agape. Arthur's blood freezes, unable to decipher her expression. Just how many times must his heart be torn and repaired only to be shredded once again? He isn't sure if he can handle too much more…He just needs to know. He needs Merlin to come back…He _needs_ Merlin to be by his side.

"There are two possibilities... One, Merlin is a…wraith." Freya wrings her hands tightly and clamps her eyes shut almost as tightly…Merlin, a wraith? The thought hit her like she had been trampled by a horse.

"What is a wraith...?" Arthur almost whispers as dread claims hold of his heart as he sees Freya's reaction and he puts a clammy hand on her trembling ones. Freya gasps through her soft sobs but accepts his gesture and squeezes his hand before she makes eye contact with him.

"It is the spirit of a person brought back to life... However, the human brought back is not the same and is solely used by the one who brought them back to the realm of the living...More or less a slave."

Arthur's blood boils in rage but almost freezes at the same time. Merlin...Morgana's...slave... _Slave_. Merlin and "slave" do not go together. His mind could not wrap itself around it…

_Merlin, a…slave…As in no will?  
_

"That or…The cup of life..." Freya's eyes widen even further at her last possibility making Arthur gulp and squeeze her hands tighter, trying to calm himself as well as her.

"I have heard of the Cup of Life." Arthur mumbles averting his gaze. "I…I have seen it before."

"What do you mean?" Freya's eyes widen and her voice almost rises in a few octaves. "Where is it?"

"The last I saw of it…Morgause had it," Arthur sighs dispiritedly and brings his free hand to his forehead, slowly combing his fingers through his hair.

"…The possibility of The Cup of Life has just risen immensely," Freya sighs as Arthur lifts his chin up trying to stop himself from crying. "Though, this is less severe than a wraith...The Cup of Life is a force to be reckoned with... It is a source of great evil...The High Priestesses would bring spirits back to do their bidding..."

"So, Merlin would still be a slave? What do we do...?" Arthur asks, his blue eyes dimming at the thought of his friend not being himself either way...Morgana would twist Merlin around her finger. Merlin would be by her side… Rage erupts through him making his ocean blue eyes darken with hatred and bloodlust.

_How dare she? _Arthur jumps to his feet in a fit of rage, his body trembles as dark thoughts fill his mind:

_How dare she take him? How dare she take him from __**me**__? How dare she bring him back…How dare- _Arthur freezes and his thoughts immediately disappear as he feels a soft touch on his upper arm.

"Arthur…," Freya whispers sadly, gently squeezing his arm. "If Merlin is indeed a wraith, he must be killed." Arthur's body stiffens but he does not turn around to face the weeping woman. Tears form in his eyes and they flow freely down his stationary face. He was going to lose Merlin again, only this time it would, possibly, be by his own hands. The blonde clutches his hands into tight balls and remains rigid as Freya continues:

"He must not be allowed to continue to walk amongst the living…Merlin does not deserve that. Let him go knowing he did well in his life, do not let him become a puppet for the deception of others…" Freya pauses as she feels the king's body trembling underneath her touch; she spins the man around to find him sobbing miserably into his hands, his body almost curled into itself. Freya was sure that if she were not holding him up he would have collapsed already.

"Y-you must let him go, Arthur," Freya says softly, her breath coming out choppy from her tears.

"I...I _can't._" Arthur gasps out, his hands balling into fists over his eyes as tears gush between his fingers and into the water below them.

"If Merlin is a wraith…There is nothing that can be done." Freya grasps onto Arthur's arms and pries his hands away from his face. Arthur's face is red from tears and anguish, his blue eyes glisten with tears as their light dims to a murky gray color. Freya's hold on his wrists tightens as he attempts to wiggle away from her grasp to hide his face once more.

"I'm not strong enough, Freya," Arthur sobs unable to stop the vulnerability of his heart from showing through. "I can't lose him again…" he gasps trying to catch his breath. "_I can't_…_I won't!_" Determination fills his face and Freya soon realizes that what he was saying was the truth…Possibly beyond the truth.

**Sooo…I'm just going to leave that there. ;]**

**King of a short chapter but I fear if I hadn't updated today I wouldn't get the chance to do so for a week or so…School man…school. I can't even tell you how many art projects I have done this week alone. Ugh. I need caffine…**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please give me a bit of feedback. :]**

**You guys are seriously the best and I will update as soon as I can!**

**Best wishes always,**

**Lithien~**


	25. Wait and See

"Arthur, look at me." Freya whispers, taking his face in her hands pulling it to where his eyes had nowhere else to avert to.

"I'm not saying that Merlin is a definite wraith…You said yourself that Morgause had the Cup of Life…There is a chance that Merlin can be saved." Arthur blinks back his tears and nods his head rapidly, closing his eyes trying to calm himself. He clasps his shaking hands around her wrists needing to feel he isn't alone. That he isn't going crazy.

"I-if Merlin isn't a wraith," Arthur rasps, clearing his throat awkwardly at having cried in Freya's arms. "How do we save him?" The blonde roughly rubs his eyes with his tunic's sleeve.

"That's a good question…I can't say that I have ever dealt with anything like this before." Freya brings her hand to her jaw and tucks her free arm under her other in deep thought. Arthur follows her every movement, his eyebrows fused almost permanently together.

"Wait…," Freya murmurs staring into the water, shaking her forefinger at nothing in particular.

"What is it?" Arthur yelps nervously, wringing his hands together tightly and walking towards the pacing woman.

"I think there is something…" Freya trails off looking into the water. She bends down and cups the water in her hand, letting it trail down her slim arm.

"Uh…I don't follow," Arthur says confusedly and kneels down next to Freya and cups a handful of water himself hoping to see what she saw. He lets the water trail down his own arm, eying Freya's expression all the while. He sighs frustrated and allows the rest of the water to drip down his hand.

"The water…" Freya whispers to herself, a wide smile forming on her face.

"I still don't get it," Arthur sighs, shrugging his shoulders out of frustration.

"Arthur don't you see?" Freya asks excitedly, lifting the water she held up to his face. "The water has healing abilities, remember? It healed you!" The king stares at hand, confusion sweeping over his strong features. He absentmindedly brings a hand to his forehead and gently brushes over his bruise; understanding quickly floods his face and he involuntarily gasps with excitement.

"You don't think…?!" Arthur stops his statement, a kid-like smile warping his face as he stares at the smiling brunette.

"I think it's worth a shot!" Freya beams him a toothy grin.

**Merlin**

"HEY!" Lancelot screeches, throttling the iron bars with everything his lethargic body would allow him. "MORGANA! MORGAUSE…!" He receives no response, only the cold breeze that whistles through the pitch black room. It had to be only mid-day but the darkness that surrounded them told otherwise… The only light they have comes from the faint glow of the torch that hangs on the opposite wall facing the dungeon.

"Lance, I really don't think that's working…" Elyan grumbles, putting his hand on his forehead.

"I say, let him do what he needs to," Percival murmurs, nodding his head in Lancelot's direction who continues to yell his heart out.

"They're not coming back. It's been nearly three hours already…" Elyan leans his head in his hands whilst Leon flinches in his corner at the knight's words.

"Dammit…" Lancelot pants, his hands clasping onto the bars as his legs threaten to give way.

_I promised…_Lancelot squeezes his eyes shut and leans his forehead against the cold iron.

"_Lancelot, bring them back." _The knight gulps back the tears that threaten to spill down his face.

_Cruel…_The knight's hands curl around the bars tighter until his knuckles turn stark white. He gasps as he feels a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Percival whispers to him as Lancelot realizes he must be crying. He quickly wipes his eyes and nods just as quick.

"Mhm..." Percival grumbles, folding his arms across his chest and giving the knight a knowing look. "We all feel useless. We couldn't protect the one we swore our lives too…Some of us…" -Percival turns his head to glance at Leon- "…possibly more than others…" The large knight squeezes his brother's shoulder gently before releasing it. He leans back against the bars next to Lancelot who stares at him incredulously.

"You are always so calm," Lancelot murmurs as he stares, longingly, out the bars.

"Mm…Same could be said for you. That is, until now." Percival smiles slightly at him and Lancelot chuckles darkly.

"I cannot indulge in such comfort…my heart is too distorted with fear…Too full of lonesomeness. My heart is ice…Frozen asThe Cailleach'…" Lancelot involuntarily flinches as a chill runs down his spine.

Percival looks at him in puzzlement; he opens his mouth to say something but his cut off by the growl that comes from the knight's mouth and the feminine chuckle that quickly follows from behind his back. Percival's arm hairs stand on end as he flings himself away from the bars and spins around to find a smiling blonde, possibly the woman "Morgause," staring at them, pure excitement in her eyes. Elyan scrambles to his feet, as well as Leon who almost falls back down at the attempt.

Lancelot's face distorts with rage. _This is the woman who killed Merlin. This is the woman who made_ _my world crumble…The woman who stole Arthur…Mentally and physically. _He charges at the bars, pure fury in his brown eyes. Percival lunges forward, wrapping his thick arms around his friend, Lancelot snarls with rage and claws desperately at the knight's arms to release him.

"I always perceived you as the silent, yet, noble type, Sir Lancelot." The blonde laughs gleefully through the bars as the knight thrashes more in the powerful man's arms.

"_Bite me!_" Lancelot snarls, making Morgause' smile widen until it looked as if it hurt.

"Ah…What music that phrase is to my ears…The last person who said that died by my blade." Morgause' eyes glisten evilly hoping they caught on with what she was implying.

All of the knights freeze, the sentence repeating itself over and over in their heads. Percival lets go of Lancelot, his face a blank stare. Lancelot takes the opportunity to lunge towards the bars, his left hand reaching desperately at the blonde who laughs blissfully, stepping away from his grasp. Elyan stares at the woman, the words still vibrating in his mind:

"_The last person who said that died by my blade… "-Died by my blade"… "…By my blade." _

_By her blade…_The knight repeats in his head. It is easy to guess to whom she was referring to, he isn't stupid…Only shocked at how heartless it was said…He was never really close to Merlin…No, but he knew he had a kind heart. He knew of his unimaginable loyalty to Arthur. He still couldn't get the image out of his head: Merlin, lying on the ground, blood covering his frail body…Gashes everywhere…It was enough to drive you crazy. Did he deserve a death so…cruel? _No._

"You witch…!" Leon gasps and joins Lancelot at the bars; only he glares at the woman, knowing what could happen if you piss them off…Gwaine could happen. He slightly turns his head around to stare at his friend's unmoving form. The form he had been watching for over three hours now… Morgause follows his line of sight, her magic cuts through the dark room like a knife allowing her to see everything the dark had to hide.

"Ah…What do we have here?" The blonde asks indifferently, a wicked smile much like her sister's forms on her lips as she sees Gwaine lying in the middle of the floor, his face turned away from the bars.

"I see Morgana released her frustrations on one of your friends!" The witch breaks out laughing, clasping her hands in a moment of pure joy. Elyan steps in front of Gwaine, blocking her icy stare.

"Fuck off," Elyan murmurs, his voice wavering with hatred and disgust.

"Unfortunately, for you, I can't. Morgana has called me here gather you…" Morgause' smile widens even further, her eyes glistening with anticipation. A chill of fear runs up the knights' spines as the witch' dark brown eyes sparkle in the dark room.

"Just you wait…" Morgause whispers enthusiastically walking closer to the bars. All of the knights back away, either involuntarily or vice versa. The hatred that flows from her made them all sick…

"Wait to see what we have in store for you."

**Sooo…I'm going to stop this here. I needed a chapter for the knights. :] **

**Also, believe me, Morgause is right. Just you wait….BWAHAHAHAHA. **

**I have at least one more chapter with Freya and Arthur…I know that I have a lot of those however, they're very important to the story. I love Freya and I had to add her in here somewhere… She is PERFECT for this… My plot is coming along quite nicely…*rubs hands together evilly*…Yes, yes…VERY nicely…**

**After this chapter it gets kind of crazy. I can't wait. :]]**

**Please give me some feedback, I love hearing from you guys! **

**Dear, **_**laughandlove,**_

**Thank you SOOO much for your review! Thank you for reading! I find it amazing that people all over the world can read my story…I live in a small town and it's amazing to think about… Also, I agree, there isn't enough angst in the show! It made me upset to see how willingly Merlin would sacrifice himself for Arthur and the royal never knew of his loyalties and just how far he would be willing to go…I needed some protective!Arthur! **

**I'm happy you enjoyed "Merlin's Death" (that sounded weird). :] I had such a fun time writing it…I feel that I now have a greater grasp on the men's emotions now… Lancelot's going to break my heart, I swear. :[ **

**Also, I LOVE writing Morgause/Morgana lines…So much evil…So much fun lol.**

**Thank you very much for your support!**

**I love angst. ;]**

**Love you guys and, as always, best wishes!**

**Lthien~**


	26. Come Away to the Water

"Freya…How exactly are we going to get the water to Merlin…? We don't even know his condition yet…May it be w-wraith or otherwise…"

"Trust me, Arthur. I have my ways…Where water is, I am."

"Huh? But… How? I mean, I'm not here…I'm _there_.**"** Arthur rubs his temples in fear of his growing headache.

"Getting the water to you is one thing…Getting it _in_ Merlin is another," Freya sighs, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What do you mean _in_ him?" Arthur's eyebrows furrow and he stares at the brunette with inquiry. "When I was healed it didn't go in me…Did it?"

"Well, yes, your brain was swollen pretty badly…Lord knows what you were hit with! It repaired from the inside out. You were pretty banged up, my lord."

"So…How do we get Merlin to…uh, ingest the water?" Freya turns away from the king; she brings her right hand up and rests it on her upper left arm. Arthur's stomach knots as he takes in her prolonged silence.

"That's the tricky part…His soul has been encaged from what I can tell…It will have to reach his heart."

"Reach his heart…" Arthur gulps, not liking where this is going. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Freya turns around facing Arthur once more, her eyes puffy from tears. "I mean…You will have to pierce his heart with a blade."

Arthur stares at her in bewilderment. "Y-you're joking…"

"I wish I were but I'm not. This is the only way."

"The only wa- Freya! I'll _kill him!_" Arthur snaps, raising his arms above his head in a rush of anger.

"No! Not if we do this right!" Freya protests; striding over towards Arthur who is pacing nervously.

"How do we know that he won't die?!"

"I can't assure you of that but, Arthur, this is the _only_ way. We _have_ to try…Please," Freya grasps onto Arthur's arm, pulling it away from his chest. "_Please_…," the brunette begs looking up at Arthur, her beautiful brown eyes glistening with tears. "We have to try." Arthur stares at her just letting all that she had told him sink in.

_Kill Merlin to save Merlin…Kill to save…?_

"Arthur?" Freya gently squeezes his arm bringing him back to reality. He smiles at her and grasps her hands in his.

"I will do it…I'll do it for Merlin." Arthur gives her a nervous smile which she returns, squeezing his hands.

**MERLIN**

"Why should we come with you?" Lancelot hisses through clenched teeth, eying the witch with enough hatred to melt steel.

"You don't have a choice," The blonde snarls in response to his harsh tone. "Be happy we aren't leaving you here to rot! I have no problem doing just that however, Morgana wants to bestow a… "_gift_" of sorts." Morgause' smile widens making the knights wince.

"We don't want to indulge in your games!" Elyan yells, striding over to the bars to look the blonde in the eye.

"Careful Elyan!" Percival whispers, pulling him away from the bars with cautious movements.

"I see at least _one _of you has a brain," the witch compliments making Percival scowl with disgust. The witch' smile disappears as she takes slow steps closer to the bars, causing the men to back away deeper into the darkness.

"But I _so_ want to _play_ with you…" The witch whispers slowly, wrapping her right hand around a bar, her eyes flash gold; making the knights gasp in horror as she releases her grip to reveal a liquefied mess where the bar once was.

"Where's Arthur?!" Leon half yells, his body solidifying in fear. Morgause swats her hand, flinging molted iron off of it as she turns to face the powerless knight.

"He is fine, _for now_," Morgause snarls in frustration as thoughts of the shield make her blood boil. Leon ignores her tone, nodding his head fastidiously.

_Arthur is fine. Arthur is fine. Arthur is fine. _Leon keeps repeating in his head as he closes his eyes, his head still bobbing up and down.

"Will you be taking us to him, then?" Elyan asks out of fear and hope, stepping closer to the bars once more before Percival pulls him back.

"…Even better," Morgause coos shooting the knight a wicked half smile.

…

Freya's expression turns stiff and she starts to bite on her lip almost as if she were afraid to tell the king something. She breathes in deep and looks Arthur in the eyes once more:

"I have to ask you one favor…Do not use Excalibur."

Arthur rolls his eyes and pats her hands reassuringly. "I wasn't really planning on it…I fear its blade would accomplish the job all _too_ well." Freya's face remains stiff making Arthur curious of _her_ reasons.

"Why?"

"It has been made by dragon's breath…" Freya whispers, eying the golden blade that rests on Arthur's left hip.

"What?!" Arthur gasps and releases Freya's hands to pull Excalibur from its scabbard, eying it suspiciously.

"Well…That's another story for another time; I suppose…All you need to know is that Excalibur is not a mortal weapon…" Arthur lifts the sword up to his eyelevel, sunrays shine over it making the gold and silver dance on the blade. He inwardly gasps as the sunrays reveal an elaborate golden dragon insignia on it that would have been entirely unnoticed if it weren't for the sun…

_It's beautiful._

Freya smiles at the king whose face glistens with the reflection of the dragon and his blue eyes blossom with curiosity and gratitude.

"Excalibur is a sword of legend and in the wrong hands it could be deadly... Merlin had it made especially for you so that it will help you even when he cannot... Even a small wound from it could possibly kill Merlin, for his magic will die with it unable to help him…" Arthur nods his head and puts the magical blade back in its scabbard; he wraps his left hand around its hilt and squeezes tightly.

_Merlin gave me this…Merlin; goofy, idiotic Merlin is still protecting me, even after his death, by what he left behind… _Arthur smiles warmly at the blade, his one last tangible connection to Merlin…Everything else couldn't compare. Arthur sighs and turns his attentions once more to Freya who was watching him with deep respect and a few tears spilling down her cheeks and her hands clasped tightly under her chin.

"Got it, no Excalibur…What do I use?"

"Leave that to me," Freya says with a warm smile. "I think you'd better be heading back…I sent a shield to protect your body but it won't last forever..."

"You can do that?!" Arthur gasps realizing just how powerful the brunette must be.

"Yes," Freya says with a giggle. "I can do more but with what I need to do I need to save my powers…It won't be easy."

"Of course," Arthur says with a nod, he straightens his attire and gives her a final nod when he feels ready.

"Alright, I can see you are quite ready to go!" Freya laughs causing the royal to blush a deep red.

"How long have I been here anyway?" Arthur says, attempting to make himself feel less awkward.

"Oh, about two or three hours…The time here is a little different, not by much, only about twenty minutes or so…I can only imagine what you'll wake up too…"

"Right," Arthur agrees giving Freya a small, sad, smile.

"There is one last thing that I must ask of you, Arthur… Morgana must never know of Merlin's magic… She will destroy him. Will you protect his secret?"

Arthur gulps and nods his head. "Yes, I will. You have my word she will never find out."

Freya gives him a weak smile. "Alright, close your eyes," the brunette commands as she walks closer to the king, stopping before their noses touch. The blonde nods his head gently, doing as she says. Freya elegantly lifts her right hand and places it over Arthur's eyes. The king flinches slightly as he once again feels a rush of peace flow through him making his very core become mellow. Sleep befalls the king but he remains upward, Freya's magic keeping him stationary under her touch.

…

"I will not leave Gwaine," Elyan states, standing his ground, a declaration of rebellion. The other three knights nod their heads in agreement and stand, protectively, around the injured knight, blocking him from Morgause.

"Very well," Morgause hisses. "_Move_," she commands and with a flash of gold the men are all pinned to the opposite sides of the dungeon's walls. The knights all thrash relentlessly, unable to escape the invisible hold that ensnares them. The blonde calmly unlocks the door and walks in to where she stands over the unconscious knight's body.

"_Get away from him!_" Percival snarls, the tendons in his biceps straining as he kicks angrily in the air.

"Oh, not so friendly…" Morgause chuckles and mocks a look of fear before bending over the injure knight, earning more threats as she does so.

"_I swear to God_," Lancelot screeches, tears flowing down his red cheeks. "I _swear_," he rasps, spitting at the woman. "If you touch him…!"

"You'll what?" Morgause asks dementedly, turning her face towards him. Lancelot stops thrashing and lets his head fall on his chest in defeat. Sobs erupt from him and his shoulers shake with unimaginable self-loathing.

"I thought so," the witch hisses indifferently turning her head to look at each of the men. "What will you do? What _can_ you do? _Hmm…?_" The men's hearts tear from their chest. What could they do? Anything…? Had they the power to stop Arthur from being taken? No…They are powerless here.

Morgause scoffs at their broken facial expressions before turning back to Gwaine. She lifts her right hand and presses it over his chain-mailed chest. Her eyes focus on his chest, the deep chocolate starting to fill with swirls of gold as she starts murmuring:_ "Emendandum et instauravero,"_over and over again until the knight's body glows gold with power.

"What are you doing?!" Percival yelps as he attempts once more to escape.

"Doing what you _can't_," Morgause snarls. Her eyes return to their normal chocolate as Gwaine starts coughing harshly on the ground, his bruised lungs begging for air. The knights all sigh with relief as his eyes starts flickering open.

Their happy moment is over as Gwaine is flung backwards against the back wall, pinned like the rest of them. The knight gasps with pain and the other knights, once again, start throwing insults to the blonde witch.

"Be happy I even _saved_ him," she snaps as she turns and strides out the door, her cape flowing with her. She nods her head to the right and eight men flood into the cramped dungeon. Morgause' eyes flash gold and the knights all fall to the floor before they are pulled to their feet by the crude guards, four of the eight are needed to gather and restrain Percival who slams them into the wall as they attempt to hold him down.

"Morgause smiles as her men finally restrain the men; she nods her head in approval making her men beam rotten teeth at her, awaiting her command.

"I do believe there is someone _dying_ to meet you," Morgause laughs wickedly.

**BOOM. Yep that just happened.**

**Who is Morgause talking about? Hmmm? Hmmmmm?**

**I, freaking, LOVE Morgause… Woman power *\o/* lol**

**I had this chapter already done and I was planning on waiting until next week but who am I kidding? I don't have **_**any**_** time to do **_**anything **_**next week sooo…Here you guys go. Love me yet? :] :]**

**C'mon guys I know you just want to shower me with reviews, right? ;] No…Okay ; ~ ;**

**I'd love to hear from you guys :] **

**I WANT TO THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE 100+ FOLLOWERS ; ^ ; I am so happy I could cry… You guys are seriously the best!**

**See you guys next week!**

**Best wishes always,**

**Lthien~**


	27. The Gift

"Wait here," Morgause commands, turning towards her men who nod in response and tighten their grip on the thrashing Camelot knights. The witch gives the restrained knights a quick smile before striding into the room across from them and slamming the door behind her.

Morgause had to cast a binding spell on Percival who now kneels on the floor heavily panting as the invisible rope squeezes tighter with every resist he makes. The other knights now had one more man to deal with...Percival shoots his brother's an apologetic look, his chest heaving with every pained breath.

"D-Don't worry about it, mate," Gwaine gasps as one of the men force one of his arms behind his back.

"_Shud'p_," the guard hisses and knees Gwaine in the side causing more pain for Percival as he lunges in an attempt to stop him.

"Don't," Gwaine pants, sending Percival a weak smile.

"-Lance, oi! Are you okay?" Elyan whispers to Lancelot as he hadn't said a word since Morgause' words in the dungeons…He hadn't put up a fight when they were restrained; he only remained limp under their grasp with his head plastered to his chest…Nothing had changed since then, making all of his fellow comrades severely worried thinking he was slipping back into his comatose state once more.

Lancelot stares down at the stone floor, tears running steadily down his face; he only nods his head weakly, too ashamed to show them his tears.

"Yes, _"Lance,"_ are ye okay?" One of the Lancelot's captors mocks, swatting his face childishly as the other punches him in the gut causing him to gasp out in pain and recoil further into himself. Elyan growls and manages to free his left hand as it collides with the man's face causing him to sprawl on the floor.

"_Leave, him, alone,"_ Elyan growls as his captors claim his arms once more and force him onto his knees, his face almost touching the stone floor.

"'Da fuck was that for, _eh_?!" The guard growls, jumping to his feet and rubbing his bleeding jaw before striding over and yanking Elyan up by his chainmail. "Try it 'gain, I dares ya!" The brutish man snarls.

"Believe me, _I would_," Elyan hisses into his face before spitting on him.

"What's the matter?" Gwaine teases, whipping his hair out his face. "Afraid?" The knight's smile widens with enmity as the guard only glares at him before returning to Elyan.

"I'm getting' reaaalll tired of yer yap, boy," one of Gwaine's captors grunts, forcing him further onto to his knees.

The bleeding man growls openly and recoils his fist to throttle Elyan but is stopped by one of Leon's imprisoners. Leon takes the chance and fights the other guard but is forced onto his back with his arms pinned, growling in frustration as his curly hair covers his face.

"It ain't worth it, Garret…They'll be getting' what they deserve. Leave 'em." The guard whispers holding Garret's wrist in his hand.

"_Fuck that_," Garret snarls, hanking his fist away from the man. "They'll get it _now_," the man growls, grabbing Elyan by his chainmail once more. Elyan smiles at him smugly defiance written all over his face.

"Lady Morgause will skin ya," the other guards warns making Garret turn rigid with fear before releasing Elyan's chainmail and grab onto Lancelot's limp arm once more, sending death glares at the knight the whole while.

"You guys are chicken shit," Gwaine laughs, despite the pain his rib cage sends him, making him gasp in pain with every laugh.

"_SHUT_-"

"-They're here already?" An amused voice asks behind the door, causing all of the men to stop what they're doing and equally turn to stone. The guards straighten their posture out of respect and fear…The other's burn with intense hatred, longing to kill every last person who got in their way to the person whom the voice belonged to…Morgana.

"Yes sister," Morgause replies making the knights sick at her sweet, loving, tone.

"I see," Morgana replies softly; the men having to strain to hear it.

The door squeaks open revealing Morgana's pale face peering out at them, a wicked smile across her features and her light green eyes sparkling with delight.

Leon gulps thickly, his eyes unable to tear away from her pallid face. The others tense more and wrestle with their hijackers wanting nothing more than to stand to face the woman. Hatred fills the room making the witch' smile widen with amusement. She steps into the hall closing the door softly behind her. Her high heels "_clack_" loudly with each step as she draws closer. The knights all recoil as she stands not a foot away from them; her black dress barely brushing Gwaine's left leg. He glares up at her, a smug smile filling his rugged features as Morgana's green eyes peer down at him begging him to say something worthwhile.

"If you're looking for a greeting I'd say you're looking at the wrong man." Gwaine seethes through clenched teeth. Being Gwaine he couldn't resist a good opener. Morgana openly laughs, clutching her left hand over her slim torso. Gwaine glares at her, having not meant his words to be funny.

"Well, well…I see Gwaine is in perfect working order." The witch giggles evilly, tracing a finger down his untrimmed left cheek. The knights all lunge forward as Morgana traces her finger down Gwaine's scruffy neck, stopping right above his main artery, her permed nails gripping the soft flesh threateningly.

"Don't touch me, bitch!" Gwaine snarls, whipping his neck away from her touch. The guards tighten their grip as he thrashes within their grip cursing the whole while.

"Ah, ah, ah…Wouldn't want to scare _him_," Morgana sneers as Morgause enters from the door, a cunning smile sweeping across her face as she closes the door behind her. The brunette's hand once more lingers over Gwaine's neck, her magic allowing her to see the veins that run up and down his neck.

"What are you on about?" Gwaine asks harshly, thrashing in the guard's grip, squirming to get out of Morgana's grasp.

"Should we show them?" Morgana sarcastically asks her ally, slightly turning her head to face her, letting her long curls fall off her shoulder onto Gwaine's face. The knight scrunches his face up, blowing the dark locks out of his mouth but flinches as the witch' hand lingers on his tanned neck; Morgana's way of openly toying with her prey.

"Oh, I don't know, sister," the blonde witch darkly chuckles, slowly walking over towards the knights that glare at her and shake with fury.

"They might scare him acting this way…" Morgana adds scrunching her dainty face up in a look of mock compassion. "After all they are his self-proclaimed enemy." The witch digs her fingernails down Gwaine's neck receiving a pained gasp and a round of warnings and or curses from his brothers-in-arms.

"Yes…Maybe we shouldn't?" Morgause says, puckering her lips up, trying her best not to smile.

"Let's have _him_ decide?" Morgana smiles, letting go of Gwaine's neck and walks over to her sister. Gwaine gasps painfully wanting nothing more than to grasp onto his own neck. Blood trails down his neck in thin threads. His eyes burn with deep hatred, watching Morgana's every step as she gets further away.

"Gwaine, are you alright?" Percival whispers to him, gasping out in pain as the "rope" clenches tighter around his thick torso.

"I'm alright." The knight answers through clenched teeth looking Morgana dead in the eyes. Morgana chuckles through a half smile, turning her attentions away from the men towards the door.

"Bring them here," Morgana commands, her voice laced with enthusiasm, making the knights want nothing more than to stay where they are. They thrash relentlessly in the men's grip but are eventually forced onto their feet and are half pushed to their destination. Morgana smiles widely at them before she enters the door and goes deeper into the room, far past the knight's gazes. Morgause stays to the rear, closing the door behind the large group.

"_NO!_" Leon yells, his voice cracking harshly at the end as they see Arthur shackled to the farthest center wall, his blood covering the chains, and his chest. He mumbles incoherently to himself as his body rocks eerily in the manacles, causing them to cut mercilessly into the white flesh. Leon lunges forwards but is pulled back by his prisoners; he cries out brokenly as they pull him further away from his king and friend.

The other knights all kick and bash against the men harder than they had before causing the brutish guards to use all their will power to contain them. Percival lies on his stomach, gasping in unimaginable pain, as he had lunged with Leon in an attempt to get to Arthur and the "rope" was sure to have broken a few ribs despite his large size.

"Oh calm down will you?" Morgana snarls impatiently, striding over to block the curly-haired knight's heartbroken gaze. "I haven't even had the chance to touch him yet," the brunette witch growls in frustration.

"You think _this_ is a present?!" Leon snarls at her, his brown eyes clouding with tears. Morgana stares at him straight faced before buckling over in hysterical laughter.

"_You bitch!_" Gwaine roars, lunging towards her, dragging his imprisoners behind him;both straining to contain the man.

"This is not the gift," Morgause explains calmly, walking over and rubbing Morgana's left shoulder as she continues in her hysterical laughter, having to hold onto an ornate chair for support.

"Gods they're _stupid_," Morgana gasps between laughter. Morgause smiles widely and continues to rub her shoulder.

"How exactly are we stupi-?"

"Morgana?" A genuinely worried voice calls from the tangent door to the left to them. The knights all freeze as it feels their hearts would shatter and burst into flame in that one second. Their minds are torn between the bleeding Arthur and the hauntingly familiar voice.

Morgana stops laughing and walks over to the door, jarring it enough to whisper reassuring words to the person:

"Yes, I am quite alright. Thank you for your concern." Morgana gives a gentle smile which causes Leon's heart to tear from his heart with disgust and hope.

"There's no fuckin' way." Gwaine gasps through trembling lips, his captors having to support most of his weight as he continues to replay the voice over and over again in his head, unable to connect the dots.

Lancelot is now fully alert, his imprisoners having to use actual force to keep him in place, His brown eyes light up with hope and a smile just as beautiful graces his lips, tears starting to cloud his eyes.

Percival stops struggling, he lays his left check on the cold stone floor as tears pool from his eyes and drip from the tip of his nose onto the ground below.

Leon remains stationary, staring at Morgana's compassionate face and his brain, like all the others, unable to piece together what was happening.

Elyan only shakes his head violently and closes his eyes tightly. "There's no way…There's no way…" He keeps repeating over and over to himself, ignoring to others in the room.

"You sure are an emotion group," Morgause scoffs, stepping over Percival's shuddering form to walk over to her sister. Morgana greets her warmly, ushering out her left hand to acknowledge her existence for the person.

"Would you like to meet the men who tried to destroy you, _Merlin_?" The witch slurs, turning her face towards the men who look at her with immense hatred.

"Yes," Merlin replies curtly. The voice vibrates through the men's head making them nauseous. The voice quickly fills the room with immense darkness and a hatred that could rival even Morgana's. Their stomach's knot their whole _being _begging to run away from their…_friend._

He is a friend…Right?

**WHOOP, WHOOP, LONG CHAPTER. I know, I knowwww…You want your Merlin but if I want the next chapter to go the way I want I needed to stop here. I'm sorry it took so long to update…I literally got home on Thursday and slept from 5pm to 10am the next day. I was SOOO tired…College has me whipped. I hope to upload next week but keep your fingers crossed, yeah? :]**

**REMINDER: There is a time gap between reality and Avalon soooo Arthur is still "almost" waking up…What will he wake up to? *evil laughter insert here***

**This chapter caused me some issues…I just want to add knight lines…Is that too much to ask for…? ; ~ ;**

**Reviews would be much appreciated, love you guys and as always:**

**Best wishes!**

**Lthien~**


	28. Behind Blue Eyes

"Merlin…?" Gwaine asks quietly as the raven-haired man steps in the room, giving Morgana a loving smile, ignoring the man's question completely. Merlin slowly turns his attentions away from the smiling brunette to the petrified men before him. His bright blue eyes immediately dim as hatred fills them making the knights wince for it was not a look they knew…It screamed "Morgana" not "_Merlin."_

He is adorned with a light blue tunic made of fine quality linen trimmed with an ornate black design that trails down the sides and meets in the center of his abdomen. His dark locks are brushed with not one hair out of place. No more are the dingy brown trousers as they are replaced with ebony ones that could rival even the king's in quality. The outfit was obviously made just for him for the blue made his blue eyes pop with life…Merlin had never looked better however, his eyes made the men's skin crawl… The once gentle sapphire color now resembles a cold powder blue. The piercing blues eye each of the men with scrutiny and enough hate to melt steel.

"Do you like it?" Morgana coos, taking in the men's gaping stare. She turns towards Merlin who follows her every move, a gentle smile on his lips. She runs her fingers down Merlin's azure shirt, tracing the man's lean muscles.

"_Get off of him!_" Gwaine snarls, snapping from his dazed state. He rips his arms away from the brutish guards only to be pulled back on more only this time in a headlock.

"I just _had_ to get rid of those rags!" The witch comments loudly and clutches the soft fabric in her pale hand; completely ignoring the knight's protests and loud curses as she continues to linger on Merlin's chest.

The other knights only continue to stare at Merlin who clasps a hand gently over Morgana's keeping her hand in place over his chest.

"What the hell are you doing Merlin?!" Gwaine screeches and is then chorused by a furious Leon who sends daggers at the former servant.

"Yes, what _are_ you doing Merlin?" Leon asks his voice laced with poison causing the raven-haired man to stare at him with those cold blues. Even the guards freeze, their grip on the men becoming rigid. Leon's breath hitches in his throat at Merlin's prolonged silence as his eyes only continue to stare at him until he leans down and whispers into Morgana's left ear. The witch listens carefully, a smile sweeping across her features as she whispers something back to him, eying Leon with sincere amusement and resentment. Merlin nods and returns to staring at the baffled knight.

"Sir Leon is it?" Merlin asks coldly not caring for an answer. A chill runs down the spines of each of the knights and Morgana's men at the sheer darkness of his voice…The coldness and enmity that linger in each word… Morgana smiles cunningly at the men before turning the smile to Merlin who still glares at Leon.

_What has she done to him…?_ The question smothers the minds of the knights; all of them unable to move; unable to speak.

"D-Do you not know him, Merlin?" Lancelot asks wearily as his heart splits in two and his question fades into nothing but a whimper.

Merlin turns his eyes on Lancelot making the knight gulp thickly as tears well up in his already puffy eyes. Merlin sneers at the man's tears, a light chuckle slipping from his lips but says nothing, only returning to staring at Leon.

"Yes, I know you," Merlin whispers, his voice lingering with disgust, his eyes flickering from knight to knight. He takes slow steps until he is face to face with the curly-haired man; the guards tense but remain stationary, knowing the man's wrath was not on them.

"Noble, loyal, and admirable Sir Leon," Merlin begins sickeningly sweet, circling the petrified man as if he were prey. "Let's see…Captain of the king's guard in the kingdom of Camelot. One of the king's most trusted friends and advisors…" Merlin states matter-of-factly as if he were making a report.

"But that's not all is it…?" Merlin whispers vilely into the knight's right ear, stopping once more to stand in front of him. "You are a coward. You are afraid to lose…That makes you weak." Leon openly winces at the former servant's comments.

"You have failed your king…Look," Merlin whispers directly into his face, grabbing onto Leon's face and turning it in Arthur's direction. "You're pathetic," Merlin purrs satisfied as Leon's eyes screw shut and he starts to quietly sob.

Morgause laughs aloud at the knights as their eyes widen and can only stare shell-shocked at Merlin as he continues to whisper unearthly things into the knight's ear, his long fingers wrapped forcefully onto the knight's cheek.

Lancelot's face twists as he hears the demented murmuring and Leon's soft sobbing:

"Merli-!"

"-And you, Sir Lancelot if I am correct?" Merlin hisses, letting go of Leon who slumps to the floor. "Ah…I am correct," Merlin laughs as the knight gulps thickly; he slowly walks over to the tearful man, a wicked smile upon his lips.

"My lady has told me all about you… Noble, just… Sir Lancelot. One of Camelot's best." The words are laced with what seems to be a sword as they slash Lancelot's heart mercilessly.

"M-Merlin please…" Lancelot whimpers as the man comes closer.

"How long have you lusted after the king's wife?" Merlin asks quietly, his voice smothered in poison causing all the knights to tense and Lancelot's heart to completely rip from his raw chest.

"Wha-what?" Lancelot mumbles, earning a joyful laugh from the raven.

"So it's true…" Merlin laughs eerily, his eyes glistening with sick amusement. "You lust after a married woman. Surely the whore feels the same for you?" Lancelot's eyes widen with anger which only makes the man laugh even harder.

"_Shut up_," Elyan gasps as anger floods his features and he thrashes in the guard's grip.

"Yes, Merlin that is enough," Gwaine commands as he stares at Merlin straight-faced.

"I know who you are without being reminded," Merlin says loudly turning away from the cowering Lancelot to stand in front of the rugged knight who stares at him just as coldly.

"You're as loose as the queen is, from what I hear."

"Do not refer to the queen in that manner," Leon demands despite the shaking of his voice.

"A drunk and a complete waste of air…Sure you have your looks but when they leave you will be utterly alone…Who wants to be near a drunk?" For once Gwaine is completely out of words and can only stare at Merlin who laughs loudly at the knight's broken expression.

"_Merlin!_" Percival snarls as he thrashes on the floor making the "rope" squeeze even tighter. Merlin looks down, having completely missed the large knight. His eyes light up as he sees the knight gasps desperately for air. He places his foot over the knight's chest and presses down harshly, making Percival gasp even more for air. The knights yell out for him to stop, wrestling with their captors. Merlin press down harder and laughs gleefully with every painful gasp and curse the other men give him.

"Merlin, I believe they're had enough," Morgana chuckles, walking over and wrapping a slim arm around his waist. Merlin immediately removes his foot from Percival's chest and turns towards the witch adoringly. Percival remains on his back, gasping for air, unable to inhale completely for the bind.

The knights stare at Merlin as he brings Morgana's pale hand to his lips and kisses it tenderly.

"Your wish is my command, my lady."

**GAH. I HAD SOME SERIOUS TROUBLE WRITING THIS CHAPTER. Evil Merlin is hard to do…He's just too adorable to be evil…Tell me how I did? :/ **

**I tried to add lib for each of the knights here as well… Don't worry, your king will soon be waking…*laughs evilly and rubs hands together* I love torturing the knights but I love them as well. I just LOVE angst. :]**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think! I love reading your reviews! :]**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Best wishes!**

**Lthien~**


	29. The Traitor

"Your Majesty, there is no sign of his Royal Highness…We have scoured the forests…They are nowhere to be found." The knight stares at his Queen's back as it stiffens and his heart feels heavy with the news.

Despite being once a servant Guinevere is well loved…Her pain is their pain; her petite shoulders carry a heavy title and an equally heavy duty.

"I do not accept that answer," Guinevere says sternly her voice shaking at the end. She stares out the ornate stained glass window down into the courtyard. She wrings her hands harshly and presses them to her breast as a tear rolls down her cheek; she dares not wipe it for fear of having the knight see her tears.

It's been a week; unless you asked the queen…Then it has been seven days, eighteen hours and twenty-four minutes exactly. She hasn't slept in three days; the dark bags under her eyes prove it so. She has had to be drugged by Gaius who refuses to leave her alone. He is constantly having a trusted knight watch over her when the man could not do so himself, as his own misery and fatigue threaten to shatter his aging bones.

_Arthur…_ Guinevere pleas, clamping her eyes tightly together as tears threaten to spill from them.

_Where are you?_

…

_Merlin, where are you…?_ Gaius sighs as he sits down on Merlin's unusually tidy bed, fiddling with an empty vial he had just emptied into his weary mouth. The taste is ghastly but at least it draws his mind away from the uneasiness that claims hold of his heart.

"Seven days is far too long Merlin…" The old man mumbles under his breath. His face is haggard with worry and fatigue. Scruff had started to grow upon his face days ago making the man seem even older.

He knows something awful must have happened…Something terrible, his heart screamed at him telling him so…Merlin is like a son to him. No, Merlin _is_ his son.

His fear is not for Merlin alone. Arthur is also precious…Not only as his king but as one of his own. He raised Arthur…Both of his sons are gone.

"Oh, my boys…" Gaius brings his right hand over his eyes and lets himself cry, the first time in days. Merlin's small bed shakes with each wail the old man makes.

**MERLIN**

The guards, and knights, stare at the surprisingly compatible trio before them: Morgause to the right of Morgana, her armored hand resting comfortably on Morgana's left shoulder and Morgana's arms wrapped firmly around Merlin's lean torso. The trio stares at the men before them, an annoyed look plastered to their pale faces.

Dark brown, light green and piercing light blue eyes glower at them with enough enmity to make them sick. The knights all squirm beneath the guard's grips, which had loosened in their stricken state. The attempt fails as their grips only tighten as Morgana turns her demanding stare towards them.

"Take them back to their cell," Morgana commands the guards who have yet to be woken from their stupor.

The knights blink rapidly, having being pulled from their transfixed stare at Merlin who smirked back with the world famous "Morgana smirk." The guards quickly do as the witch demands, pulling the men upward as they had somehow sunken to the floor and had been looking up at the trio with a glazed look upon their lethargic faces.

Guards pull Percival to his feet who grunts in pain as they pull him up too forcefully, the damned bond tightening even further. His ribs are sure to be severely bruised…If not broken.

Merlin chuckles gleefully at the bulky knight's pained gasps, causing all of the men (including Morgana's guards) to look at him in horror.

The demented cackle that continues to fall out of Merlin's mouth makes Lancelot gag with terror…The sound makes all of the men's' arm hair stand on end. Merlin's blue eyes light up with immense pleasure from the distorted looks the knights send him, causing his wicked heart to burn for more.

The knight's stomachs twist even further with betrayal and horror as Morgana giggles along with him and wraps her slim arms even tighter around his waist. Merlin allows the witch to lean into his embrace. The brunette peers up at him beneath her lashes, her green eyes shining with pride at her creation and Merlin gently brushes a dark lock of hair from her face with his long slender fingers, his laughter stopping when Morgana had tightened her grip around him, causing his attentions to be forced upon his master.

The cold blues soften as they stare down at the pallid face of his world.

_Perfect crystal green eyes…Perfect nose… Perfect lips…Just perfection._ Merlin gently traces the lines on Morgana's face, reality slipping away from him as his world continues to stare up at him.

_Betrayal._ Yes, betrayal is the perfect word. Merlin, _Merlin_, has betrayed them all. The knights' burn with rage as Merlin continues his loving stare at Morgana who sneers up at him.

Merlin has betrayed Arthur. Merlin has betrayed Camelot.

"Merlin…" Lancelot almost pleas, the name barely a whisper.

_This shouldn't be happening. This can't be happening. Merlin would never betray them…Right?_ The questions swirl not only in Lancelot's mind but in the other knight's as well. Their thoughts muddled with thoughts of betrayal and utter heart break. Their thoughts are shattered by the unnatural growl that comes from the raven-haired man before them.

Merlin's hand pauses on Morgana's pallid cheek and the demonic growl intensifies almost taking on a form of its own.

The knight had distracted him from his master; his _everything_. Lancelot, as well as a few other jump at the animalistic sound, the hairs on the back of their neck standing on end.

"_GO NOW!_" The raven-haired man roars, the deepness of the voice frightens the guards who quickly nod and start to pull the dumb-struck knights away who now have the will to fight, seeing that Merlin has officially joined Morgana.

"Like hell, we're leaving Arthur with _you_." The curly-haired man snarls at both Morgana and Merlin as he tries to no avail to pry his arms away from his captors. Merlin steps in front of Morgana right before her eyes start to glow a threatening gold.

_**Crap!**_ Morgana's men scream loudly in their heads as Merlin slowly walks over and fluidly snatches a small dagger from one of the frozen guard's satchels, twisting it around skillfully in his pallid hand before facing Leon who stares up at him with betrayal and hatred dimming his brown eyes.

"Oh, I think you just might," the raven sneers, placing the blade on his untrimmed neck. The blade shifts slightly as Leon gulps and stares horrified into Merlin's eerie eyes.

The other knights don't know what to do…What can they do? It's _Merlin_ for God's sake!

"Merlin, please!" Lancelot begs, lunging forward, dragging the scared guards behind him.

The words of the Cailleach replay in his mind…Could this not be Merlin? Could Morgana really have brought him back…? His thoughts are shattered as Merlin's stone cold eyes turn towards him making him openly jump backwards, the two guards stumbling with him.

"What right have you to call my name, you filth?!" The raven roars, the blade turning on Lancelot.

Merlin growls with fury at the defensive stance the knight takes on and the tears that start to pour down his face. _How weak can they be?!_

_Pathetic, pathetic, PATHETIC. Hate, hate, hate, hate. Die, die, DIE._ The thoughts pour into Merlin's mind, his _controlled_ state snapping letting his demons free.

Merlin's animalistic growl returns once more and he stabs Lancelot, savagely, in his left arm. Lancelot's pained scream echoes throughout the room.

"-_What the hell?!_" Lancelot's guards yelp absolutely terrified, their stomachs threatening to spill their contents all over the stone floor. They quickly release the bleeding man, letting him fall to his knees, clutching onto his bleeding upper arm in absolute anguish; from the pain of the wound and the betrayal.

The other knights scream with them, their voices cracking with the tears that all well in their eyes and the pain that rips their hearts to shreds.

Merlin stares down at Lancelot, his blue eyes shining even more eerily and white swirls seem to swim within the powder blue making the man's face demented with the blood that is sprayed across it. His blue eyes almost turn completely white with power, his pupil fading within the white.

"_You son of a bi-!_" Gwaine snarls and lunges towards him, finally getting away from the guards who stare shell-shocked at the raven-haired man, covered in the knight's blood. He is soon followed by a snarling Leon and sobbing Elyan who had slammed their dumb-struck imprisoners into the wall and forced their arms away from them. The guards do not attempt to follow the men and stay where they are, too petrified to care. Percival squirms but his attempts are in vain and decidedly slumps to the wall, feeling utterly useless.

Merlin stares down at Lancelot's sobbing figure on the ground once more before quickly turning his anger towards the raging knights that come closer. He smiles widely and points the bloody blade once more towards Leon who somehow managed to get in front of the outlandish knight that curses Merlin loudly with each step.

Merlin grasps onto Leon's neck, one-handed, pulling the man with inhuman strength into the air, his legs kicking desperately and his hands clawing at the raven's hand.

"_Circumligo,"_ Morgause snarls as the other two knights attempt to tackle Merlin to the ground. The two men gasp out in pain as it feels as if they are being crushed together by two large boulders. They both slump to the floor, landing heavily on their knees. Percival sends them a sympathetic, pained, look as they now share his fate.

"Merlin, you aren't going to make friends that way…" Morgana warns as she would a child and places her hand on Merlin's arm to stop him as he brings the blade closer to Leon's face slowly, teasing the gasping knight.

Merlin's arm freezes and he quickly releases the knight letting him slump to the floor before turning towards the witch with a worried look upon his bloody face.

"I-I'm sorry;" Merlin mumbles innocently rubbing his bloody hands nervously and bowing his head low to the witch. "They weren't listening…So…" Merlin trails off, looking up at his master to find her smiling at him, his demeanor immediately relaxes and a beautiful, innocent, smile sweeps across his bloody face.

"Don't worry about it; it's nothing that can't be fixed." Morgana coos, wiping the blood off his left cheek with her sleeve. Merlin leans his face into the touch, clasping a bloody hand over hers and closing his eyes tightly ignoring the knights that thrash on the ground behind him.

"Are you alright?!" Gwaine gasps out, craning his neck at Leon who has his hands wrapped around his neck, gasping loudly for air. The knights gasp out in horror as Leon's hands fall away from his neck, revealing dark red finger markings wrapped around it.

"_No_," Leon admits, bringing his hands to his eyes and shakes with sobs.

"You'll get over it," Morgause sighs highly irritated. She turns towards the guards who stare at her not knowing what to do. She snarls at them and points a gloved finger towards the knights in front of her. "Don't just stand there! Take them to their cell! Have you not heard what Morgana has told you!?" The woman's dark brown eyes glisten with immense hatred as the men scramble to do what she says.

"_Imbeciles!_" Morgause screams at them as they go too slow for her taste.

"I'll _never_ forgive you, Merlin!" Gwaine snarls as he is dragged out the door.

"_Traitor!_" Leon yells hoarsely, his voice cracking from the pain his bruised neck sends him.

Lancelot only sends him a pained look, his red puffy eyes welling with more tears as Merlin doesn't turn around and continues to rub Morgana's pale hand that is still clasped on his cheek. The witch continues her conversation with her willing slave as the knights are completely torn away from the room, sending pained looks in Arthur's direction as the king seems to start gaining consciousness, catching the attention of the trio right before the door is slammed in the knight's faces leaving them yelling out for their king and for Merlin…

**I change my mind, I LOVE evil!Merlin! :]**

**Soo…This chapter was really dark… Maybe a little too dark? Nahhh.**

**I hope you don't mind the first part…Gwen and Gaius were being ignored… I can't just ignore the Queen guys. Or Gaius, I love the old man! ; ~ ;**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Arthur awakes! :D **

**Now, how will Merlin react to the man who "tried to kill him…?"**

**Dear, **_**laughandlove**_**,**

**Yes! Arthur is still covered in his own blood from before…Unlike Freya, Morgana doesn't care. Neither does Merlin…*laughs evilly***

**Dear, **_**HaleyBlack'Cile'coldfire**_**,**

**Sorry! I'm just twisting the "Mergana" image to fit my morbid tastes lol.**

**Thank you for all the love for my evil!Merlin! I fear more is to come…**

**I'll try to upload before next Thursday, keep your fingers crossed, yeah? :]**

**Tell me how I did? :] **

**Have a great weekend and as always,**

**Best wishes!**

**Lthien~**


	30. Spellbound

_Pain...! So much pain…_

Arthur squeezes his eyes tightly and gasps loudly as he feels blood rushing down his arms…

_Am I tied up? It hurts…_ He tries to move his fingers but only receives more pain as the heavy shackles rub against the raw skin.

_I'm sorry Arthur, I cannot take away the exhaustion…Your body is still extremely weak from blood loss..._

_Freya?! _The blonde's body jolts sending him even more agonizing pain…It feels as if he were being stretched….His legs felt like bags of sand.

_Yes, _is the simple reply; Arthur's panicked state calms slightly knowing he is not alone.

_Alone…? _No, he is not "alone."

_Wait. Freya, where are the others?!_ His lethargic body jolts even more causing the manacles to clang loudly which makes his head hurt worse even more than before.

_They are…fine. _Freya's voice comes only as a whisper, her pause causing the king more inner turmoil.

Arthur tries to open his eyes but only sees black and decidedly closes them once more.

_How are you…? You know… _Arthur prompts, trying to distract himself from the panic that starts to bubble within his heart.

"_In your head?" _Freya finishes for him.

_Yeah… _

_I am here to help…Telepathically of course. _

_Ah…_

Arthur tries once more to open his eyes but instead of ebony he is blinded by intense light which makes him groan in discomfort.

_Soon, Arthur…Be patient._

"...ire..." A vaguely familiar voice vibrates in Arthur's head, only the sound came like he was under water.

Arthur can hear Freya's ragged gasp as it echoes through his head causing his stomach to knot even further.

His eyebrows furrow tightly together as he attempts to open his eyes. The light burns his eyes once more and causes his blues to water immensely before he gives up and shuts them again. Surely he's finally lost it…

_Arthur, whatever you see it is a lie! Do you hear me?! _Freya's voice comes as if she were sobbing.

_Wha…?_

"Arthur!" The voice attempts again growing more irritated and the blonde feels a warm hand against his cheek. His stomach flips as the voice is clearer, no longer muffled; a slight smile graces his lips.

"Shut up, _Mer_lin..." He mumbles in his sub consciousness. His stomach knots as dread, hope, and absolute horror fill it.

_Merlin is talking…Merlin is alive. This means… Kill Merlin to save Merlin…_ _Oh God_.

_Arthur…!_ Freya sobs warningly in his head as he opens his eyes once more.

Sunlight burns his corneas and he lets a small groan of discomfort pass through his lips. He squints his eyes, trying his best not to close them. He tries to focus on the figure that stares at him not two feet away that starts to come more in focus, causing Arthur to inhale sharply.

"Sire...?" Questions a familiar pair of blue eyes though he does not notice the hollow stare they give him nor the unusually pale hue…Only Freya.

_Don't be fooled! _Freya hisses, her voice cracking harshly at the end.

Arthur's heart nearly stops in his chest as he takes in the sight, completely disregarding Freya's warnings…

Raven black hair shines brilliantly in the sunlight as the boy inches closer to the flabbergasted blonde that has not yet let out his breath.

Merlin,_ his_ Merlin, stands smiling at him; his smile immediately causing Arthur to sob miserably where he sat. His shoulders shake and his body flinches in pain with each gasped sob.

_Arthur, do not be fooled!_ Freya warns once more, the desperation in her voice ringing in Arthur's ears.

Arthur tries to reach out desperately for the man only to be restricted by the shackles and the pain his arms and wounds send him making him wheeze and slump, as much as he could, to the floor before the manacles jolt his weary limbs once more.

The ice that has formed on his heart slowly thaws leaving him vulnerable but he doesn't care.

Merlin is talking to him. Merlin is _smiling_ at him. Merlin is alive...

_Arthur…Don't do anything stupid! _Freya begs sobbingly in his head but Arthur pushes the voice away only focusing on his friend.

The king continues to weep uncontrollably and inclines his pained body forward to the servant. The manacles cut even deeper into his already raw wrists but Arthur ignores the pain and mumbles incoherent apologies to the raven that holds his arms out taking the sobbing warrior into his embrace. Arthur wails uncontrollably into the raven's long neck still mumbling apologies and gasping for air.

…_thur! _

Never in his life has he felt more at peace. "Two sides of the same coin…" That's one way to put it. Arthur has never felt the warm embrace of a mother but he's sure this comes close…

_Arthu...!_

…He closes his eyes and lets himself be at peace in the younger man's arms.

_ARTHUR!_ Freya shouts frantically causing Arthur to physically flinch before the king feels a sharp throbbing pain erupt in his lower left side. The blonde gasps out in agony and thrusts backwards, away from his smiling _"other half"_ as it were.

"…M-Merlin…?" Arthur whimpers, ignoring the blood that trickles down his left side, still trying to put distance between his body and the bloody knife Merlin held in his right hand.

_I…I tried to warn you…_ Freya's voice comes out irritated and lonely.

Merlin lifts the jagged blade covered in the blonde's blood. The raven blinks and Arthur openly gasps as white swirls spin within the blue…A cunning smile graces the imposter's lips making the king stare at him in horror.

"Merlin...What did you do?" He chokes out, tears rolling down his pale cheeks.

Freya remains silent.

"Only what I told him too," giggles a sinister voice from behind the former servant. Merlin's smile widens and he side-steps revealing Morgana who takes his free hand in hers. Merlin forgets the bloody blade in his right which he quickly tosses to the floor so he can touch his master with both hands.

"What have you done to him?!" Arthur screeches as the former servant gingerly kisses her pale knuckles. Merlin's whole body inclines to the witch' touch, an innocent smile plastered on his face as he snuggles against the pale hand.

"Do you ever listen?" The brunette sighs frustrated, watching Merlin smile up at her from her hand. "I've already told you; He did so because I told him too..." She turns her head in Arthur's direction, a sly smile upon her lips.

_I don't like this…_ Freya's voice wavers immensely as Arthur's heart thumps wildly in his chest.

"He does anything I tell him...Want to see?" Her green eyes glisten with desire. Before the blonde has time to reply Morgana whispers something in Merlin's right ear. He immediately nods in response:

"Yes, master."

_'Master…?_' The blonde's eyes widen with fear as Merlin attempts to kiss her hand again but Morgana briskly snatches her hand away and turns towards Arthur with an expectant look on her face making him gawk at Merlin in fear.

Merlin's face crumples with absolute heart ache as Morgana inches further away until a determined look replaces it.

If his master wishes it done, it will be done.

Merlin slowly picks up the dagger from the floor and sends a questioning look in Morgana's direction who only nods, a huge grin plastered upon her pallid features.

Merlin gives her a curt nod and brings the blade to his throat.

**YAY FOR CLIFFHANGERS! I know you all love them, right? Okay, probably not. Don't kill me… *hides behind laptop***

**It adds suspenseeeeeeee. I am a very dramatic person by nature. :D**

**I just wanted Arthur to be awake already, sheesh!**

**I was going to add in the knight's chapter in this too but I feel it would be too long… Also,**

**Dear **_**MugetsuPipefox,**_

**I wouldn't say Gwaine "**_**hates" **_**Merlin…I'd feel pretty pissed too if one of my close friends stabbed another one of my close friends…**__

**He feels hurt, betrayed, and undoubtedly lost…Merlin is one of his closest friends, if not his closest. Being the rash man that Gwaine is he doesn't connect the dots…I mean, Merlin is dead (or was…). He only sees Merlin with Morgana, their enemy. Not to mention Merlin has completely gone off the deep end…Next chapter I go deeper into the knight's emotions and how they feel about the whole "Evil Merlin" fiasco. **

**Trust me, Gwaine doesn't hate Merlin, nor do I think he ever could.**

**So…I did say things were going to get intense…I'm not through yet *evilly rubs hands together***

**So, you guys get two chapters this weekend… I will most likely have no time to publish next week however; I do have next Tuesday off so I can write as much as I want! ; ~ ;**

**Thank you guys for your support! Love you! :]**

**Best wishes always,**

**Lthien~**


	31. A Shocking Revelation

**I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR MY LATENESS. I have been through Hell and back in the last week! I'm moving soon so I have to help pack the house and my school decided to give me a month's worth of homework… I will try to upload a little faster next time! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter anyway!**

"I will inform you on how your king is fairing after Merlin is done…_talking_ to him." Morgause sneers as the knights are thrown back into their iron cage. The door slams loudly after Elyan is shoved in who sprawls to the floor as the bond restricts his movements. The knight lands on Percival who yelps out in pain and Elyan sends him and endless supply of apologies as he tries to get off his wheezing friend.

"You bitch…" Gwaine half laughs and sobs, his insides burning with hatred and remorse. Tears glisten in his eyes (though he would never openly admit it) as he slams his back against the stone wall, sending the dirtiest look his pained state could muster at the witch who retorts with a soft chuckle before eying each of the weary and beaten men.

"You'd better not harm either of them!" Lancelot and Leon screech almost in perfect unison.

Leon braces himself up on the bars and grunts severely pulling his sore body up off the damp stone to glare at the blonde who watches his movements with a playful glint in her eyes.

Lancelot does not follow Leon's lead as blood loss threatens to overpower him. Instead he grips onto his bleeding arm tighter and forces his feeble legs to push his body up against the wall opposite of the panting Gwaine. His chest heaves greatly from the pain as he slumps back against the wall. He never breaks eye contact with the smug woman despite the pain.

…_Never._ She would get what she deserved all in good time...This life or the next; he swears it on his life.

"Alas, I cannot guarantee the king's safety but I assure you no harm will come to Merlin..." Morgause trails off, her piercing chocolate eyes still locked on with Lancelot's who still glares up at the cackling witch with tears in his enraged eyes that trickle down his face at her words. A cunning smile warps her face at the man's tears and she side-glances over to the other knights with one word hanging on her tongue:

"…Maybe."

The knights all pale even further sending each other shocked glances.

If Merlin is indeed on their side should he not be pardoned…?

"What do you mean maybe?" Gwaine snarls through clenched teeth. _Is Merlin not with them…?  
_The question circulates through the knight's head, he is so confused…What does he believe in anymore? Gwaine huffs silently, his shoulders hunching over in turmoil.

"That is for you to find out," Morgause flashes the men a playful smile which makes them all growl in disgust.

Morgause's eyes flash gold and the bonds that restrict around the three knights release. Percival yells out in pain as his ribs are free from their unnatural position; he slumps over onto his back, panting heavily out of absolute pain and gratefulness.

Elyan sighs wearily and sags to the floor along with Percival, his energy having been completely drained.

Never before have the men felt so helpless…So useless.

_Merlin is right… Pathetic…_

The men all inwardly wince at having to relive their…whatever's words. He meant them…Every word_._

_What could have made Merlin change…? Why is Merlin alive...? He is dead. The blood...The coldness... There was no pulse…He is dead, or was...?  
_  
_Merlin…_ The name floods the minds of all the men, making them close their eyes with loss.

Morgause sends the brooding knights a sadistic smile and turns on her heel, her blonde curls bouncing as she strides down the corridor. The guards send the knights toothless grins and then scurry to catch up with their mistress.

Absolute heartbreak…

Pain, betrayal, confusion... Panic...

The men remain stationary, only the sounds of ragged breathing are heard until a loud clanging of a door sends their minds swirling.

"...We need to stop the bleeding," Leon mumbles, turning to face Lancelot.

"Mm. Yeah..." The said knight winces as he attempts to straighten from his slumped posture, allowing his maimed arm to rest limply across his torso.

Leon pushes himself away from the chilled bars and half limps over towards Lancelot. He gives him a slight smile before lowering into a crouch and gently places a hand on his wounded arm to inspect the damage.

Leon inwardly gasps as the wound is ragged and torn in a way that was _meant _to hurt... Merlin deliberately missed the main artery but only by half an inch...Merlin knew what he was doing when he...-Leon gulps thickly- ...did _this_. Not to mention the chain mail around the wound had been sliced with only a dagger…The strength he held…It can't be natural. Leon openly shudders at the thought and continues to inspect the wound.

_Dear God..._Leon thinks silently as his hands roam over Lancelot's bloody arm, stopping whenever his friend let out a pained choke when he had touched something too tender; which was very often.

"Lance, lean up please. We have to get the chain mail off."

Lancelot complies and shifts awkwardly trying his best not to agitate the wound even further.

Leon helps Lancelot get into a more comfortable position and starts to pull the chain-mail off his sweaty back, his shirt lifting with it causing the wound to rage in pain. Leon has to stop as Lancelot gasps out and curls into his left side, favoring his right.

"Damn…Gwaine, could you help me please?" Leon asks over his shoulder as he half cradles the gasping Lancelot in his arms as the blood loss starts to affect him more physically than before, especially with the moving of the heavy chain-mail…

Gwaine says nothing but slowly gets to his feet and walks over to his brothers; he kneels down on his knees and starts to absentmindedly tug upward on the bloody chain mail.

"Careful," Leon warns as Gwaine tugs a little too hard causing Lancelot to yelp in pain.

"Look, I'm sorry okay?" The rugged man half yells releasing the chain mail quickly. "I'm sorry I'm not exactly in the friendliest of moods."

Leon and Lancelot look at each other solemnly before glancing over to Gwaine whose shoulders are slumped over and his wavy locks covering his face.

"How…How could he do this...?" Gwaine slurs almost indecipherably.

All the knights look at him sympathetically. Gwaine was most comfortable with Merlin and the other knights knew that.

Despite his brutish demeanor Gwaine has a compassionate soul and Merlin was the first to shatter his outer mask in years since his family had perished all those years ago…Merlin was his best friend.

"D-don't blame him for this," Lancelot hisses agitatedly as Leon pulls the chainmail up off his wounded arm, earning a few apologies in the process.

"How can you not blame him?!" Gwaine growls, lifting his head to glare at the wounded knight, anger and confusion ringing clear in his shaky voice.

"It…" Lancelot trails off and studies his wound intently as Leon continues to fiddle with the chain-mail around his wound.

"It's not his fault because…I don't think it's _Merlin_…" Even to his own ears the words did not sound right…Merlin _not_ being _Merlin_…?

"That sounds completely insane…Are you sure the blade's hilt didn't hit your head?" Gwaine puts a grimy hand over Lancelot's sweaty forehead.

"Shut up, Gwaine!" Lancelot hisses swatting Gwaine's hand away. "I know how it sounds! It just feels…right. Merlin would _never _do this…You know what I'm saying is true. Besides you saw what strength Merlin possesses now…Do you really think _Merlin_ has the arm capacity to lift Sir Leon off the ground, one-handed even?"

Leon flinches and has the want to rub his sore, bruised, neck. Lancelot gives him a sad look before facing Gwaine again who was also giving Leon a mournful look.

"I thought not…" Lancelot sighs wearily before gasping out in pain as Leon pulls the chain-mail completely off his arm.

"Sorry…Gwaine, could you…?" Leon doesn't ask further as Gwaine grabs onto the armor once more, placing a sturdy hand on Lancelot's torso to steady him before lifting the chain-mail off his sweaty back.

Leon helps hold onto Lancelot as Gwaine pulls the heavy links off his head; Leon has to pull down his sweaty tunic as it slides upward with the chain-mail. Gwaine tosses the bloody chain-mail to the floor which clatters loudly onto the floor. Lancelot sighs comfortably at having the chain links not rubbing against his wound. Gwaine and Leon help him lean back against the cold stone before Leon starts eying the wound again and a worried look washes over his face.

"Lance, I'm not going to lie, this is going to hurt." Leon warns, as he tears a strip of Lancelot's tunic and wraps it, loosely, around his bleeding arm. He gives a quick look to Lancelot but only receives a watery pained look and a forced smile.

Leon sighs and ties the cloth tightly around his friend's bleeding arm, ignoring the cry of pain that slips from his friend's lips. Gwaine helps hold him upward as his body instinctually curls into itself. Lancelot bites his bottom lip trying his best not to scream out in even more pain as Leon tightens the bond even tighter, his right hand grasping onto Gwaine's right bicep for support.

"Ugh..." Lancelot hisses through clenched teeth, hitting the stone wall behind him, trying his best not to hit Leon _and_ Gwaine.

Gwaine hisses in pain as Lancelot's grip tightens.

"I got you, mate," Gwaine murmurs reassuringly, patting his sweaty shoulder good naturedly. Lancelot's grip loosens but doesn't yield from its painful vise.

"I did warn you," Leon chuckles darkly, sliding down next to Lancelot on the stone wall, resting his head heavily onto the wall, closing his eyes tightly. Gwaine whips his sweaty locks out of his eyes and also leans next to Lancelot, his arms resting on his knees.

"Things are so messed up…" Elyan whispers from his laying position next to Percival.

"That's an understatement," Gwaine mumbles, leaning his head against the cold stone.

"Yeah…" Elyan almost whispers as he pushes himself up on his elbows to face the three knights.

"What are we going to do now…?" Elyan looks at each of the knights individually then to Percival who lies silently next to him, his right arm lying limply across his torso. He doesn't look at Elyan as he is too engrossed on the dripping ceiling above them, his mind far away.

"We have to get to Arthur that much is clear." Leon says firmly receiving nods from the other men.

"We have to get Merlin too," Lancelot says, giving Leon a firm look.

"What if we can't…reason with him?" Gwaine asks weakly, his voice slightly quivering as fear seeps its way through his heart.

"We have to try…Morgana has done something…Merlin should not be alive and yet, here he is. His eyes…" Lancelot openly shivers as well as the other knights as they feel as if the cold blues are watching them even now… "They aren't _Merlin's_…"

"You aren't going to start spouting poetry over Merlin's eyes are you? Did Merlin teach _you _too?" Gwaine's eyebrows rise expectedly and Lancelot slightly pushes him playfully, minding his throbbing arm, but the joke falls short as the fear claims hold of the two men's heart once more, leaving them in their hopelessness. Leon cracks a slight smile but it fades quickly and he looks down at the stone floor in his misery.

"The question is…Will Merlin _listen_ to us?" Gwaine asks quietly, clenching his knees before leaning his chin on them.

"We have to make him, I fear…" Lancelot murmurs and pats Gwaine on his shoulder. Lancelot's eyebrows furrow as a long-held fear creeps into his heart once more:

_Why is Merlin not using his magic…? God forbid but all the same…He had the opportunity…Why? _Lancelot remains in his muddled thoughts and shakes his head slightly as the options don't seem to fit. Suddenly Lancelot slightly gasps and his eyes widen as a new fear invades them.

"What's with you? Is your arm getting worse?" Worry floods Gwaine's features and he leans closer towards Lancelot as the need to check his wound haunts him but he is beat to it by Leon who inspects the wound.

"No, no…I'm fine," Lancelot reassures, giving the men a slight smile but the knights do not buy it as his completion seems to have become paler…

Lancelot returns to his horror-filled state of mind:

_If Merlin isn't using magic…Perhaps he __**can't**__._ His eyes widen even further but his fear is not for himself…It's for Merlin. Merlin had once told him what would happen if he stopped using his magic…

* * *

Lancelot shifts awkwardly on his bed roll, and leans up on his elbows. He eyes his friend's back who sits on a log in front of the fire stoking it slowly with a slender stick.

"Merlin?" He whispers, trying his best not to wake Gwaine who snores loudly next to him.

"Hm?" Merlin murmurs kindly and turns around to face the knight.

Lancelot gives him a bright smile and pushes back his blanket so he could quietly get out of his bed. He quietly steps over Percival who snores softly in his sleep and finds his way over to Merlin who stifles a chuckle as Lancelot barely avoids stepping on Elyan who shifts right before Lancelot has the chance to step over him.

"I don't think _he'd_ find it very funny, Merls!" Lancelot scolds but can't help the smile that spreads across his tanned face.

"Yes, but it would be funny all the same! Now is there something you need of me?" Merlin waits patiently and stokes the fire once more, the glow from the fire starting to die.

"_Flamma,"_ Merlin murmurs and Lancelot watches as his friend's eyes melt with the fire's warm color resulting in a molten gold. Lancelot watches his eyes intently, he finds the color beautiful and yet…alarming. Magic held comfort but a fear of the unknown as well…It is neither good nor bad…Yet it could be both.

"I have to ask…What would happen if you didn't use magic?" Lancelot whispers, and watches as his friend's back stiffens and Merlin turns his face towards him, an alarmed look plastered across his face.

"I-I don't mean it _that_ way. I'm not saying for you to stop, you know I don't mind your magic, Merlin…" Lancelot places a reassuring hand on Merlin's shoulder and the cold mask cracks into a small smile.

"I have to," Merlin whispers and Lancelot's heart clenches at his tone…It was so lonely…So foreign.

"What do you mean "have to"?"

"Well…" Merlin begins and brings a hand to the nape of his neck and rubs it awkwardly. Lancelot smiles at the sight as it reminds him of how close Merlin and Arthur are…They even copy each other's body language when it came to "awkward" situations.

"I have to because I get sick…_Really_ sick."

""Sick?" What do you mean?" Lancelot's eyebrows furrow and he shifts on the log.

"A long time ago Will got mad at me because I accidentally caught his new toy on fire…It was an accident really, it was when I didn't know how to control my powers…Anyway, he got mad at me and said that if I didn't stop using magic he would never talk to me again. Being the kid that I was I was terrified of that…Will was my only friend…He, besides my mother, was the only other person to accept me for who I really am. I couldn't lose him Lance." Merlin looks at Lancelot with a faraway look in his deep sapphire eyes making the knight squeeze his shoulder for support.

"I decided I would never use magic again…and I didn't, for a while. After a week I started to feel dizzy, I thought it was just hunger and I pushed it to the back of my mind…After a few weeks I could barely stand up. I terrified my mother; a neighbor had found me lying unconscious in a field. I don't remember much about that day but I do remember the pain…" Merlin only shudders and closes his eyes tightly.

"It felt as if my magic were clawing its way out of my body…I felt as if I were on fire. I even remember begging to the Gods to kill me…to lessen the pain, to end it." Merlin brings his arms around himself and cradles his body in remembrance.

"I was dying, Lance, that's the only way I can put it."

"B-but…How can you magic do that?" Lancelot asks his voice laced with fear for his friend.

"I am magic, if I deny it, it will _deny_ me."

**So, a little deeper on the knight's "feels" as it were. Sorry again for the lateness…But this is a long chapter. :]**

**Next I pick up with Arthur…**

**Best wishes always,**

**Lthien~**


	32. World On Fire

**Warning****: I'm not in a good mood so this chapter will be very gloomy…I just had to write this chapter down. I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

"_NO!_" Arthur and Freya scream together as Merlin brings the blade to his slender neck, Arthur's voice cracks severely and tears start to stream down his bruised face, clouding his vision as he rushes forward only to be thrust backwards by Morgana with a flash of gold. Arthur hits the wall with a sickening crunch, the chains clashing all around him as he lets out a pained cry. The witch urges Merlin on, giving him a wicked smile that causes Arthur absolute anguish and rage. If his arms were free he would tear her apart, limb-by-limb; destroying that smile _forever_. Arthur growls, his body shaking with absolute rage.

He'll tear her apart, he swears it! The bitch will _die_. His revenge will be one that will be remembered for years to come…! The tears continue to flow down his cheeks as he glares at Morgana, the dark thoughts circling in his head as the growl intensifies and he lunges towards her but is jolted once more by the damned iron clamped around his wrists.

Only the sounds of Freya's sobbing and gasping fill Arthur's panicked filled mind causing him to sob even louder almost as if to rival Freya. His anger is forcibly swallowed as Freya's tears cause his heart to rip away, this time for good. He gasps out for air but the tears and fear clench around his lungs causing him to start hyperventilating, his cloudy vision landing on Merlin and the blade pressed to his neck.

"Please! _Please_…! God! _No! Morgana, pleasseee…! Merlin, stop…! PLEASE…!_" Arthur begs, his face crumpling into absolute despair. He leans heavily onto his arms, gripping onto the chains, yanking on them lamely as his body begins to rebel against him. He feels so weak…

Arthur tosses his head back and releases an absolutely agonizing scream that makes Morgana's cold heart crack but at the same time brings her a joy that is undeniable as she laughs loudly with pleasure. Her laughter increases as she watches Arthur continue to scream at Merlin, yanking on the chains harder despite the blood that trails steadily down his arms, staining the stone floor with fresh blood.

Merlin's face remains stationary, his back erect, with his other hand clenched into a fist behind the small of his back. A smile creeps upon his lips as Morgana lets out a joyful laugh, making his insides flutter and he clenches his hand tighter around the dagger. He wonders what else he could do to make her happier…

"O-oh God Merlin…!" Arthur screeches as he sees the younger man's light up with joy at the witch' deranged laughter and his hand grips onto the blade tighter.

Merlin slightly slides the elaborate blade across his jugular, not enough to kill but enough to draw blood that oozes steadily down his neck, staining his blue shirt.

"S-stop…! M-Merlin! _STOOOOOOOP…!_" Arthur screams with all his might, his chest heaving immensely with the air used that he did not have to spare. The king passes out and falls forwards only to be caught horridly by the chains before his body hits the bloody stone. His shoulders are pulled once more in an unnatural way and his body shifts awkwardly to the left, the chains the only thing keeping him upward.

**MERLIN**

The knights all jump to their feet, ignoring the pain that their bodies send them as they hear possibly the most heart wrenching, agonizing wail they had ever heard… Their hearts leap to their throats as their brains finally register the voice the mangled scream belonged to.

"ARTHUR?!" Leon screams, rushing over to the bars, yanking on them with the hope that they would magically fall apart. The others knights soon follow, throttling the bars and yelling unearthly curses to the witches hoping that their cries would be heard as to spare Arthur whatever torture, they were undoubtedly giving him. Their hearts sink to their stomachs as the cry abruptly stops, leaving their minds to wonder _why_.

"A-ARTHUR…! MERLIN! _Merl…in…!_" Lancelot yelps half sobbing. His mind fills with Merlin's fate-filled words and the fear of what those words could mean for his friend and their king…He falls away from the bars, his arm burning from the sudden movement. He grips onto his newly bleeding arm and clenches it tightly hoping the pain would wake him from this _nightmare_. The pain makes him scream out even louder and the other knights whip around to find Lancelot squeezing his wound, blood gushes through his slender fingers.

His muddled mind seems to shut down completely, as his grip tightens even harder around his wound, almost as if to claw off his arm.

_Promised…Promised! Bring them home…! _Lancelot sobs uncontrollably, slipping further away into the darkness of the cell. His heart has completely cracked, shattering with Arthur's cry, ripped from his chest when Merlin stared down at him with hatred gleaming in his eyes…He can't do it anymore. No, not anymore.

"What are you doing…!" Gwaine growls, striding over to Lancelot and snatches his hand away from his aggravated arm. The knight gasps at the amount of blood that covers his brother's trembling hand.

"Are you stupid?!" Gwaine scolds loudly, thunking Lancelot on the back of his head with his palm. Lancelot's head falls onto his sweaty tunic, his brain still not connecting to what was happening around him. The rugged knight glares at Lancelot, having not yet released his bloody, quaking hand.

Gwaine sighs wearily and brings his free hand through his sweaty locks before glancing over at the other knights who have tears streaming down their face.

Gwaine closes his eyes tightly and breathes heavily though his nose before letting his hand fall limply to his side and muttering "dammit." The knights look at him in wonder as Gwaine glares at each of them, raising his forefinger threateningly.

"I swear to God, if this ever leaves this cell, I will kill all of you."

The knight's eyebrows furrow before Gwaine suddenly wraps his arms tightly around Lancelot's shuddering figure, minding his bleeding arm. He then brings the shocked knight's head to the crook of his unshaven neck.

Lancelot's whole body stiffens but the gesture causes him to sob harder and he clenches onto Gwaine's chain-mail, despite the discomfort the links send him.

"My mother use to do this when I was little whenever I was upset…" Gwaine explains softly, slightly rocking as if it were completely natural to do so. The knights sob even harder, tears even begin to pool in Gwaine's unusually dark eyes at the nostalgia that floods through him; his pride having been forgotten.

What did it matter anyway? They needed each other, especially now…_Especially_ now. Elyan, Leon, and Percival all look at each other in hopelessness…They hate this, feeling so weak; so vulnerable…

"You can imagine how I accepted it though," Gwaine whispers half laughing half sobbing. "I was embarrassed having my mother hug me…I was a brat that only got into trouble; still am really." Gwaine cracks a small smile before it quickly fades away. "…My mother was a good woman." Gwaine says his voice laced with compassion and a sadness that fills the room.

The unusually touchy knight rubs Lancelot's shoulders soothingly before he releases him, holding onto his shoulders and gives the weary knight a watery smile. Gwaine forces Lancelot to sit down as his friend's body becomes robotic and stiff, unsure of how to move…Of what to do.

Gwaine kneels down in front of him and waves a hand in front of Lancelot's eyes that stare blankly into space. Gwaine sighs and lifts the heavy chainmail off his body and throws it next to Lancelot's. He then rips pieces of his tunic, sending Lance a warning glance letting him know of his intentions. He layers the make-shift bandage three times before wrapping it around the bleeding arm and tugs on the bandage tightly. Lancelot's face screws with pain but he doesn't let any pain escape his lips.

"This is what you get for being stupid…" Gwaine mumbles lifelessly under his breath.

…

"Well, that was no fun…" Morgana sighs, losing interest in her unconscious brother.

"Have I not pleased you?" Merlin asks, his voice jumping a few octaves as nervousness claims hold of his heart. He does not release the blade from his neck as his master has not told him to do so.

"You have done well," Morgana coos affectionately and walks over to rub the back of her palm on his cheek. Merlin sighs contently, closing his eyes at the touch. Morgana takes the dagger from Merlin's neck and sneers wickedly at the blood that flows down it. She tucks the blade into her bodice and then brings a pale hand to the nape of the man's neck, craning it downward as to inspect her puppet's "damage."

"My poor baby…" Morgana purrs, mocking compassion and licks the blood away, her magic healing the wound completely. Merlin's face blushes a bright red and he brings a hand up to his healed neck in embarrassment.

"Sister, what are we to do with _this_?" Morgause asks her voice laced with disgust as she gestures to Arthur's unconscious form. Morgana and Merlin both stare down at Arthur's unmoving body, hatred like no other shining in their eyes.

"Let me _play_ with him?" Merlin asks, his bright blue eyes shining wickedly as he stares into Morgana's equally wicked green ones, a smile blossoming upon her red lips.

"I knew you would be fun," Morgana cackles, lacing her fingers between Merlin's.

**There you go! Not too late, right?**

**So, I'm moving soon and now there are complications with the house we were to be moving in to…Not to mention my parents may be getting a divorce.**

**Yeah, my week has been absolute Hell.**

**Review and brighten my weekend? **

**Dear **_**Merlin'sPen**_**,**

**I'm glad you like my writing! This story is very dark but I enjoy writing dark things… That sounds odd… However, it is probably true lol. Thank you for your wonderful reviews! :]**

**Best wishes always,**

**Lthien~ **


	33. Scars

**Writing helps me take my mind off things so here's another chapter. :]**

_Arthur! Arthur? Wake up! _Freya begs through gasped sobs.

_Arthur…! Wake up! Wa-!_

"Wake up!"

Arthur gasps aloud as cold water rushes over him, stirring him brutishly from his comatose state. He groans in pain sputtering the cold water out of his mouth.

God he feels awful... His wet tunic clings to his sore muscles and makes him shiver. Dried and fresh blood flows down his wrists and arms with the icy liquid making his wounds throb with pain. He hisses as his shoulders move from their stiffened state.

_Oh Arthur… _Freya murmurs sadly.

Arthur glances up through his wet locks to find Merlin holding a bucket and a smug look plastered to his lips.

Freya's sobs increase and it makes his head want to split into halves.

"About time," Merlin says coldly and tosses the bucket to the right. Arthur watches as the bucket clatters to the floor with a _bang_. He squeezes his eyes shut and lets out a groan at his inflamed headache.

_"Shut up,"_ Merlin growls pulling up a wooden chair and sits in front of the wheezing and gasping king. He crosses his arms across its top and lays his chin over his arms, just staring at the blonde.

Arthur openly shudders as Merlin's light blue eyes just gawk at him. It isn't a look Arthur is accustomed to...Merlin is looking at him as if he were prey.

_H-His eyes…! _Freya gasps.

_I know,_ Arthur retorts closing his own blue eyes tightly.

"What have I done to you?" Merlin asks slowly, his cold blue eyes turning hollow.

Arthur opens his eyes quickly and finds Merlin's head tilted in a perturbed manner, glaring at him with his cold blues.

"W-hat?" Arthur chatters with blue lips as his whole body shivers from the cold breeze that rushes in through the jarred window behind him.

_"Why did you kill me?"_ Merlin hisses, rephrasing his question, and leans in closer to the blonde who flinches away as Merlin's dark aura surrounds him in shadow.

"I...I could _never_ harm you Merlin. Let alone _k-kill_ you…" Arthur says straight-faced, his shattered heart crumbling away even further.

Merlin growls and lunges at Arthur, tossing the chair away that crashes against the wall with a loud crash. Merlin grabs Arthur forcibly by his wet tunic and pulls the blonde to his feet with ease. Arthur gasps in pain as Merlin jolts the chains and his arms are forcefully pulled back while his torso is arched in a painful, unnatural, way.

_"Do, not, lie, to, me!"_ Merlin growls in Arthur's face causing the blonde to stare at him doe-eyed in shock. He blinks rapidly, frightened by the younger man's strength.

"You're hurting me, Merlin." Arthur murmurs, tears welling up in his sore blues; his mind not accepting the fact that _this_ is happening and _Merlin_ is doing it...

_"Tsk,"_ Merlin grunts disgustedly, his cold blues once again glaring into Arthur's dull cobalt ones. "...Weak. Just like your men."

Arthur's eyes grow dark with anger.

"Do not speak about them in that manner," Arthur warns drearily and grips onto Merlin's thin wrists attempting to push him away. Merlin openly laughs at Arthur's feeble attempts.

"Gods, I am right! You _are_ the king, right?" Merlin's eyes light up as Arthur's face falls into fury.

"There isn't someone above you? Are you one of the knights? Surely the _king _should have more power than _this_!" Merlin gives Arthur a look-over before throwing his head back in laughter.

"No," a voice laughs loudly from behind Merlin. "He _is _their king..." Morgana sneers at Arthur as she steps more into the light. Merlin stops laughing and greets his master, ignoring the thrashing blonde within his grasp.

"My lady," Merlin says fondly, his voice taking on a new persona entirely. He looks over his shoulder and giving Morgana a loving grin. Arthur stares at Merlin open-mouthed unable to understand the complete change that overcomes Merlin. It makes him boil with rage.

Even Freya growls at that one.

Arthur snaps, his whole being flowing with rage as the witch grows closer. Fury doesn't even come _close _to the hatred that bubbles within Arthur's soul.

_"Go the __**Hell**__ away!"_ Arthur growls at her, thrashing more against Merlin's hold trying his best to get to Morgana.

Morgana's eyes widen slightly with fear and she stops moving as Arthur lunges at her with bloodlust in his eyes. Merlin growls in fury, gripping onto Arthur's wrists harder making him yelp out in pain and avert his attentions back to Merlin.

"How _dare_ you speak to her that way...!" Merlin snarls, pushing Arthur back with his body. Arthur looks at Merlin in a state of complete shock. His unearthly strength was undeniable but it fuels the anger that grows within his tortured soul.

_"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!"_ Arthur yells furiously, thrashing relentlessly in Merlin's vise grip.

Merlin smiles wickedly and does as he was asked but recoils his fist and punches Arthur in the face, hard. The punch sends Arthur spiraling backwards and he lands on his right side with a horrible crunch. Arthur screams out in pain clutching onto his right shoulder that juts out in a crippled manner; his shoulder breaking with the un-real force from Merlin.

_Are you alright?! _Freya yelps helplessly.

_Shit no!_ Arthur thinks almost outloud.

"You deserve _every_ amount of pain you feel..." Merlin murmurs dementedly and steps closer until he hovers eerily over Arthur. The blonde looks up at him, tears flowing down his face; his right cheek already swelling from the unearthly punch.

"W-why are you doing this...?" Arthur asks though he already knows the answer. To tell the truth, he doesn't even know why he asked...He closes his eyes tightly, tears flowing faster down his cheeks.

"Because I want to," Merlin retorts with a laugh. Arthur looks up with blood-shot eyes. This was not the answer he was expecting…

_Don't believe him…_ Freya warns. _He is not…Merlin._

_It hurts._

_I know._

"I want to show you something." Merlin murmurs vilely making Arthur snap away from his thoughts. Arthur looks up reluctantly to find Merlin lifting his shirt.

Freya and Arthur gasp.

Merlin gingerly traces multiple gruesome scars that trail from his chest to his lower abdomen. They were fresh, the skin puckering in odd places and some fused with magic as they only leave nasty scars. The most horrific of them all is a huge disfigured scar in the middle of Merlin's chest. It isn't new…That's what churns his stomach and heart the most. The scars that cover the boy's body are horrific; new and…_old_.

Arthur himself cannot truthfully compare to the un-real amount…

_Fr-Freya, why… What are these…?_

_Merlin has sacrificed body and soul for you…_

_…All of __**this **__for me?_ Arthur sobs loudly, curling into himself upon the floor.

"…_This_ is because of _you_." Merlin half growls; fear, anger and confusion seeping into his eyes which fuels immense hatred. "You and your _men.._." Merlin places his hand over his torso and closes his eyes as if to relive something.

"I-I don't understand…" Arthur mumbles through his tears. Merlin releases his shirt and glares at the cowering blonde before him.

"What is there not to understand?" Merlin fumes. Arthur flinches as the younger man seems to grow with intensity and enmity. "You and your men tried to _kill_ me!"

"No!" Arthur shouts, scrambling to the wall to brace himself up on it. "Never!" the blonde states once more as he finally gets to his feet, leaning heavily upon the wall gasping loudly.

"I told you not to lie to me!" Merlin growls and thrusts his hand forward.

Nothing happens.

Confusion fills Merlin's facial features, as well as Morgana's. What was he trying to prove with such a gesture anyway? Arthur and Freya, on the other hand, are horrified.

_His magic…!?_

_I don't know! _Freya yelps nervously. _I don't understand…! _

_Isn't this good?! Morgana won't find out!_

_No! I mean- yes! This isn't good for Merlin's body…! If he can't use magic…!_

_Why?! _

_Arthur, Merlin IS magic…!_

Horror erupts across his face at the reality of those words. Arthur looks up at Merlin who is studying his hand with intense wonder. All of a sudden blood drips from his nose; Merlin brings his hand to his nose, his eyes widening at the sight of crimson adorning his slim fingers.

"What's happening?!" Morgana screeches impatiently as she watches Merlin stumble away from Arthur a pained look upon his features.

"Merlin?!" Arthur yells frantically all his fears coming true in the matter of seconds.

Merlin grips onto his head and lets out a horrific cry of pain and lands heavily on his knees.

"M-Merlin!" Arthur gasps and throws himself away from the wall to limp over to the younger man.

"I don't think so!" Morgana yells furiously and lifts her hand and sends Arthur flying backwards smacking the wall yet again. Arthur slumps to the floor unconscious. Morgana sneers wickedly but the horrific cries of her "puppet" pull her away from her joy. She rushes over to Merlin and lands heavily on her knees, her hands hovering over Merlin's crippled state.

"What's happening…!" Morgana yelps nervously unsure of how to help.

"Morgana?!" Morgause calls out and bursts through the door, five guards trailing behind her. Morgause sheathes her sword hurriedly as she sees Morgana kneeling in front of Merlin.

"What has happened?!" The blonde witch asks worriedly as she sees tears in her sister's eyes and rushes over to pull her away from Merlin's convulsing body.

"I don't know…! My magic doesn't seem to do anything!" Morgana cries as Morgause wraps her arms around her, cradling her in her chest.

"Calm yourself, you cannot do anything in the state you are in." Morgause whispers, brushing a few locks out of her sister's face.

"Watch," the blonde whispers into Morgana's right ear and she steadily lifts her armored hand before Merlin. Her eyes start to glow an enchanting gold and she starts chanting:

_"Placidi flumina stabilis, et vera. Bestill pax vobis…"_

Merlin stops convulsing on the ground and becomes deathly still.

**I fear you may kill me for this…Nonetheless. It is done. Don't worry too much now. ;]**

**GUYS, I ALMOST HAVE 100 REVIEWS. I AM SO HAPPY. :]**

**Thank you so much! **

**Dear ****_EmmiLestrange_****,**

**I don't know about being a goddess…lol. This is my first fan fiction... There are many great writers out there! I'm a small fish in a larger pond! But thank you very much for your compliment! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Dear ****_MugestuPipeFox_****,**

**Thank you for your encouragement! I felt God awful yesterday…It's hard to see my family like this but I can only pray it gets better with time! Also, I'm good with angst! ;]**

**Dear, ****_HikaruWinter_****,**

**I honestly had no idea how well accepted this story would be…I mean I did ****_kill_**** Merlin. Heh heh… Yeah, I thought I would be dead meat! XD**

**Trust me, this story is only growing and ****_someone _****is going to get roasted. ;]**

**Please keep the reviews coming!**

**I love each and every one of you! :]**

**Best wishes always,**

**Lthien~**


	34. No more F-bombs!

Okay, so I'm pretty sure most of you know that I'm a new writer… I take what you guys say very seriously when it comes to my writings… I have no wish to offend you in any way and it makes me happy whenever I get feedback from my readers; it helps me grow as a writer!

I have to admit though, I am extremely shy when it comes to my writing…I started writing this story on whim and I finally got the nerve to post it when my friend had read through it (much to my discomfort lol).

I will continue the way I have been so far but I will downplay on the "cruder" language for now; meaning, yes, fewer "f-bombs" of which I have tried to keep to a minimum because even I do not like the word. When I write, the words come out on their own and sometimes I shock even myself by the vulgarity of the words I have chosen but, to me, they seem appropriate for the scenes as they would in the natural world.

I hope you will continue with me as I struggle to produce the best chapters my muddled brain can produce. Trust me, I have much to learn and much more to write... *laughs evilly*

Thank you for your support and reviews,

Best wishes always,

Lthien


	35. Lucky Plucky Buckle

"Okay! We _really_ need to get out of here!" Gwaine screams nervously as the knights hear one more scream: Merlin's.

All the anger that the outlandish knight had felt beforehand ripping away from his heart leaving him feeling panicked, confused and vulnerable; a feeling he isn't accustomed to.

Lancelot scrambles to his feet with the help of Leon who has to support much of his weight.  
"Agreed," Lancelot grumbles as Leon helps him lean up against the wall.

_"Damn!"_ Elyan shouts, his voice breaking with nervousness and the other knights jump as another blood curdling scream pierces their hearts.

"What the hell is going on up there?!" Elyan yells and rushes over to the bars pressing his body against them trying to peer out into the eerily lit corridor.

"I don't know! We need to get out, _NOW!_" Gwaine screeches and yanks on the bars violently, the panicked side of him taking over.

"Well, any suggestions?" Percival challenges and places a sturdy hand on Gwaine's trembling shoulder. "You need to calm down," the large knight whispers to Gwaine despite his own nerves that ring clear in his deep voice. Gwaine nods his head rapidly but doesn't back away from the bars.

"Just one," Leon replies stiffly and starts unbuckling his belt.

"Er...Any more suggestions?" Gwaine manages to mumble nervously and runs his hands through his messy hair. All the knights give Leon a questioning look as he proceeds to take off his belt, tossing his leather satchel and short sword to the floor.

"...Look, strip tease is nice and all when _girls _are involved but now is not the tim-" Percival punches him in the arm making Gwaine flinch and rub his arm fastidiously, glaring at the large knight the whole while who glares back.

"Will you shut up for once and let me explain?" Leon interrupts briskly and bumps Gwaine out of the way of the bars.

"Hey!" Gwaine protests still rubbing his arm.

Leon grasps onto one of the iron bars and begins to study the ancient lock, bobbing his head as to get a better look of the insert. He then takes a few seconds to look both ways down the dark corridor, checking to see if any guards are present. After the coast is clear he reaches his arm out (the one holding the belt) and proceeds to study the belt buckle's size and diameter compared to the rather large lock.

"Yes...this should do nicely," the curly-haired knight mumbles to himself, almost unaware of the other knights who crowd behind him giving him curious but hopeful glances.

"What will?" Gwaine asks, placing his hands on Elyan's shoulders attempting to get a better look.

"These locks are made of iron, yes?" Leon asks, turning his head to glance at the other men, his left hand placed onto the giant lock.

"Uh, yes?" Gwaine answers, his eyebrows furrowing, not getting the point. Leon rolls his eyes turning away from Gwaine altogether.

"Okay, so _yes_ is the correct answer however, our belt buckles are made of steel, correct?" Leon points to the steel tip of his belt and receives a round of head nods. "The long steel tip should be able to reach the tumbler…I have had the opportunity to work with locks such as these in my many years of training and the lock mechanisms aren't too sophisticated…With the right leverage I think a sturdy piece of metal should do the trick, hence my belt." Leon finishes before returning to the rusting lock.

"That's ingenious!" Percival compliments slapping his left hand on the older knight's shoulder giving it an encouraging squeeze.

"Not really," Leon mumbles, hiding his smile as he fumbles with his belt trying to get the straps out of the way.

**MERLIN**

"See? All is well sister." Morgause reassures rubbing circles on Morgana's shaking back as Merlin's breathing returns to normal in his slumber-like state.

"I need to know what happened…What caused the boy to…snap?"

"I don't really know…He thrust out his hand for some reason and soon after his body started to…break down. Do you see all the blood…?" Morgana picks up Merlin's bloody hand and uses her free hand to gesture to the blood coating Merlin's nose, neck, chest, and other hand. "It all came from his nose…So much blood…"

Morgause sighsheavily and checks Merlin's vitals. Merlin is alive but only just…Morgause' fingers receive a jolt making her gasp and pull her fingers away.

"It seems that there is something important we do not know concerning your puppet." Morgause murmurs an intrigued glint shining in her eyes. "There is something constricting his body…Literally tearing its way out of his body."

"What is it?" Morgana asks furrowing her eyebrows together in confusion.

"I'm not sure…Perhaps a sickness? No…It is power." Morgause' dark eyes light up even more with intrigue as she studies Merlin's still face.

"Power?" The brunette witch' face scrunches up with disbelief. "What power could this _whelp_ hold?" Morgana laughs, giving Merlin's immobile body a sinister glare.

"A power strong enough to destroy himself." Morgause answers, stopping Morgana from laughing altogether. The brunette witch glares at Merlin's face; hatred and disgust filling her fair features.

"_Voluntatem domini tui super omnia. Oblivíscere dolor..."_ Morgause whispers, ignoring her sister's shuddering, angry, figure and grasps onto Merlin's limp hand pulling it out of Morgana's vise grip. Morgause' eyes flash gold and Merlin's hand twitches within the witch' grasp causing her to drop it.

""Forget the pain"?" Morgana inquires turning her face towards her sisters'; completely ignoring Merlin as his body continues to twitch upon the floor as if trying to move.

"Yes…The body will not be any more of an issue. Work or die; that is the only way. However, I wish to learn more of what is constricting the boy…It is something I have never seen."

"When I am done with him you may use him however you wish." Morgana promises as Merlin's hand twitches even more and his eyes snap open as if controlled by an unseen force, the swirls of white overpowering the blue.

"It seems our sleeping beauty has decided to join us once more…" Morgana murmurs intrigued by the spell and by the blank canvass that is Merlin's face. The lithe body forces itself to sit upward and Merlin's eyes stare blankly at Morgana awaiting her orders. His hands lie limply in his lap and his legs flail out as a marionette's would. Morgana touches Merlin's pale cheek and gets no reaction only the blank continuous stare.

"Interesting…" The brunette witch giggles before turning her stare to the disgruntled figure that lies awkwardly against the opposite wall.

"Now that this is taken care of what do we do with _that_?" Morgana asks, a mischievous tone ringing in her voice as Morgause helps her up and they look over towards the unconscious king. Merlin follows Morgana's movements as the two witches approach the king.

"Hmm…" Morgause murmurs and slightly kicks Arthur's boot causing his leg to slump even more to the left. "Why do anything? Let him die here alone. It seems he has a severe concussion and I, for one, have no want to help…I'm sure Merlin would have no objections…" Morgause sneers and turns her head expectantly towards Merlin who only stares up at her with his hollow, doll-like, eyes.

…

"Leon I don't think this is working..." Elyan grumbles as he reluctantly unstraps his belt and hands it to Leon who curses loudly as his own belt falls out of his hands and slides into the darkness.

"I am rather concerned that there aren't any guards down here…" Percival murmurs, bringing a hand to his jaw.

"You're worried about _that_?" Gwaine asks looking up at the large knight incredulously.

"I mean…Why aren't there any? The lock is making a lot of noise…No offense Leon-"

"-None taken…" Leon grumbles absentmindedly as he continues to fiddle with the lock, sticking out his tongue in his immense concentration.

"Where could they be?" Percival finishes before falling back into his usual silent self.

"Frankly I don't give a rat's ass! I will kill every last one of them anyway!" Gwaine growls, fury filling his face.

"Down boy," Percival scolds making the other knights smile slightly and Gwaine pout crossing his arms tightly across his bare chest.

"We're going to run out of clothes." Gwaine whines not wanting to relinquish the rights to his belt if Leon were to drop Elyan's.

Their clothing is indeed in tatters...Gwaine, Leon, Elyan, and Lancelot losing their shirts in times of great need...The only lucky one is Percival who stands, fully clothed, smiling smugly at the others who shiver with the cold breeze upon their bare chests.

"Look, these belt buckles are made of the finest steel Camelot has to offer. I don't know about you guys but I am _sick _of moping around in my own misery. This is all we have unless you want to try to use your swords which I doubt will do anything but dull them! Enough with the tears, enough with the mushy moments..." Leon trails off as the lock acquires all of his attention.

Gwaine sputters and blushes a deep red of which is camouflaged by the darkness that surrounds them.

"It was not a mushy moment!" The knight protests and receives a few chuckles from his fellow knights.

"Surrreee, whatever helps you sleep at night." Elyan assures, slapping a friendly hand on Gwaine's shoulder.

"Thank you anyway for _whatever_ it was…" Lancelot says giving Gwaine a friendly smile of which the knight returns.

"Don't mention it… Seriously, don't mention it." Gwaine warns as the other knights snicker mischievously.

"I swear, if any of you mention this to princess..." Gwaine's face darkens as another thought floods the knight's mind:

"Screw the princess! Don't tell Merlin! He'll _never_ let me live it down!"

"So you believe in him then?" Lancelot asks, a wide smile gracing his weary face.

"I never stopped," Gwaine admits looking down at his feet apologetically. "My insecurities took hold of my better judgment…There is no doubt that Merlin isn't exactly himself…I was angry…What I said to him…" Gwaine swallows the lump in the back of his throat and shakes his head drearily, his eyes filling with tears as he relives the words he had immediately regretted. "I don't think I will ever forgive myself…"

"Gwaine…We will help him, I swear this upon my life. Merlin will come back to us…"

"We have to reach him first," Elyan says drearily. "Him _and _Arthur…I think they may be in the same room…" All the knights shudder as they think of Merlin with Arthur…In the state Merlin is in he would do some serious damage…They can only hope that Arthur is indeed well. However with the scream from earlier…That seems highly doubtful.

"How do we know he won't…You know, do _that_ again?" Elyan nods his head at Lancelot's bandaged arm and Lancelot puts his right hand protectively over it as to block the knight's wandering eyes.

"It was not his fault… If he does we will have to stop him." Lancelot states strongly.

"But his strength…" Elyan trails off not needing to finish.

"Alone we fail, united we are strong." Lancelot says firmly and gently rubs his sore arm.

"-Oh ye of little faith!" Leon says triumphantly, interrupting the men's conversation, and swings the iron door open with ease.

"Leon, I could kiss you!" Gwaine says joyfully, completely ignoring the fact he was supposed to remain quiet. Elyan quickly covers the knight's raging lips with his right hand and gives him a warning look in which Gwaine rolls his eyes; a wide smile upon his lips.

"I'd prefer you to keep your distance please..." Leon says stiffly; Gwaine's form of humor not reaching him.

Why didn't you think of this sooner?" Gwaine asks cheerfully and grasps onto Leon's left shoulder fondly.

"I fear my head wasn't where it was meant to be..."

"That's understandable," Percival murmurs and nods his head at Leon.

"Now," Gwaine says in his usual cocky manner swinging his sword skillfully. "I do believe there are some witches to fry."

**Oh Gwaine…**

**So, I'm deciding to give you guys one more chapter this weekend seeing that I will be moving and will not have any time to post this next week or possibly the following week…I have only had the time to skim through this chapter and all my work is un-beta'd so I'm not too sure of how many errors there are…**

**Sooo…Morgause is catching on to Merlin's "secret" and the knights have finally escaped *bwhahahaha***

**Btw… I have no idea about locks so I completely bs'd a **_**bit**_**. LOL **

**Have a great week and best wishes always,**

**Lthien~**


End file.
